


But First, a Mist

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: But First a Mist & Side Fics [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Primary Flame(s), Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A spin-off AU fromNeither Mist Nor Sky, the first chapter of which was initially postedhere.Hayato is not the first Guardian that Tsuna bonds. Instead, it's Kyoya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neither Mist, Nor Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913724) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"The baby brought you here to be one of my Sky's Guardians, didn't he." He can only stare at the Cloudy Mist. Of all the responses to him presenting his transfer papers to fulfill the Arcobaleno's instructions, discovering that there already was a Guardian watching over Tsunayoshi Sawada, and one an order of magnitude or three stronger than he was, was the one he hadn't expected. It made him want to roll over and bare his throat.

Especially when the older teen eyed him measuringly. "Explain why I should let you near my Sky, herbivore."

He shivered, and pressed his erection down with one hand, as subtly as he could. "Your Sky's father is the Vongola's Young Lion, and is being considered to inherit his position." He swallowed, erection resisting his efforts to get it to subside in the face of the older teen's sudden killing intent and the unfolding Flames. "For all your Sky is royalty within the Rainbow Mafia, he's untrained. I'm not. I was raised as my father's heir, which means I know where the traps are."

There's another assessing look, that lingers briefly on his bulging groin and makes him blush, but the killing intent is being folded away again.

"Hn. Whether Tsu-kun keeps you is his decision, not the baby's, but I will allow you to present your case. Has the baby even bothered to organise somewhere for you to sleep?" He does his best to ignore the diminutive form of the Sky's name, and all the things that implied, and the way the Flames are pressing against his, making them submit.

"No matter. You'll be accompanying me this evening to talk to my Sky without the baby's interference," and oh fuck, he was so fucked; the way the Flames curled around him possessively, "and if he agrees to keep you, I'll find _appropriate_ accommodations for you."


	2. Chapter 2

He trails the Mist Guardian into a very traditional, very Japanese house. He's glad that he's been reading up on Japanese culture, curious about his mother's country. It means that he doesn't fumble when he steps into the genkan, and instead toes off his shoes and steps into a pair of the slippers. It also means he's not thrown when he's led to a low table, and he folds into the proper position, gaining himself an approving nod.

He's left folded into the uncomfortable seiza position, whilst Hibari shuffles back out of the room. He's fairly sure its a test of endurance when he's left folded in that position for a few very long minutes, before the shuffling feet of someone approaching the table in a kimono break his meditation. He is startled when he looks up, though, to see the little Sky the Arcobaleno has brought him here to meet, wearing a beautiful Sky Orange kimono, eyes glowing the same colour.

Which makes no sense; not with the briefing pack that he'd been sent by the Arcobaleno before his departure for Japan - Reborn had noted it was likely to be inaccurate, but to the extent of having broken the Seal? And this elegant creature was not the shy clumsy boy the report had described, either. Another of the teens with the pompadour hairstyles trails him in, wearing the gakuren and red armband of the Mist Guardian, carrying a tray of tea making supplies.

The tea-making supplies are put down carefully, and the teen in the gakuren backs out, leaving the two of them alone, facing each other. Tsunayoshi busying himself making them bowls of green tea, and handing him one before there are any words between them.

"My Mist tells me you have come from my father's world to be mine, Gokudera Hayato; why should I accept you into my Sky, hitman?" The words are blunt and rude, though the delivery is soft, and those sky-orange eyes have him in their thrall. "Accepting you is the first step to accepting the path my father has decided that I must walk."

Ouch. He's not sure how to answer that with anything other than honesty. "The Vongola are collapsing; your father is the only heir left, other than you, and he has excused himself from the succession." The sky-orange eyes flare, an edge of anger in them.

"That doesn't tell me why I should accept you, Hayato-kun." The eyes still fix him, the Sky Flames smothering his own, and his body aches from assuming the unfamiliar position. There's not much he can do in response other than open his Flames to the weight of the Sky's. He knows that if he was to catch sight of his own eyes in a mirror, they would be a dark-reddish purple, the mark of his multiple Flames, and their comparative strengths. The opening of his Flames startles the Sky; he can tell it does, in the way the other teen has to put his tea bowl down, and then he's _consumed_. "Oh. Oh, you silly, silly boy, Hayato-kun."

"Not a boy." He chokes out, overwhelmed. He'd underestimated the strength of this Sky; he's not strong enough to match him, to be one of his, and this is going to _hurt_.

The Sky Flames around him ache and burn, but they shift and pool, filling every space he's opened to them. "Foolish boy." The words are affectionate, and soft and close by. The Sky Flames fill him up till he's overwhelmed, over flowing, and things crack and tear within his Flames. There's a soft kiss against the line of his jaw. "Not my Storm, though." There's another gentle kiss, on his lips this time. "Cloud. My Cloud." There's a wrench, deep in his soul, and his Flames shift under those of his Sky, reshaped by him. "You're stronger than you think, Hayato-kun."

There's a Mist at his back, cradling him, and he wonders when the other teen had entered the room, especially as it feels like he's wearing another glorious silken kimono, and the Sky is next to him, looking down on him. "I'm keeping him, Kyo-kun."

"Hn." The Mist conveys a huge amount in that sound. There's acceptance, and approval, and a 'of course' you were, amongst other things. "The baby hasn't organised him anywhere to stay." He suspects, given the way the Mist's Flames flare slightly, and the Sky turns his head that there's a silent conversation going on. "Your kaasan?" There's another silent exchange over his head.

"Believes the gaijin's words." There's disgust in his Sky's words. "He's abandoned her, but -" He tries to struggle up, embarrassed by his weakness, but the Sky rests a single delicate hand on his shoulder and presses, keeping in place with little effort, but they were discussing him over his head, and he wanted to grumble.

"If he can keep to my rules," his Sky leaned over him, and poked the Mist with a Flame coated finger. The Mist scowls; there's another long silent conversation. "There will be no herbivorous behaviour, if he stays here, Tsu-kun," there's another short pause, "and I will bite him to death if he smokes."

His Sky sighs and something twists in his Flames and in his head. "That I can agree to." Weirdly, the desire for a cigarette is gone; it was a bad habit of his, a relic of needing a light for his explosives, and he's not sure whether he's uneasy or relieved that the craving is gone. "Hayato-kun, do you have any other clothes, any baggage we need to retrieve?"

He shakes his head, sheepishly. Tsuna raises his eyebrow at the Mist behind him. "Hn. I only have the DC uniform and kimonos here, little animal." His Sky's lips curve into a smile. "I will excuse him the pompadour." The Sky leans over him, and kiss the Mist full on his lips, and oh. His stomach flip-flopped; was his Sky already claimed by their Mist?


	3. Chapter 3

His Sky is nothing at all like Reborn had led him to believe; and nothing at all like the quiet clumsy teen he'd seen at school. He's poised, and attractive, and definitely not Sealed. He's confused; he's also not hurting for the first time in years - nor craving a cigarette. His Flames also feel more like his own, like he's the whole of himself and he throws himself down on the futon in the bedroom he'd been shown to by one of his Sky's Mist's staff, and tries, valiantly to meditate, to work out what his new point of balance was supposed to be. He fails.

He's too off balance to succeed; at least until he tries to use his new bond with his Sky as the stable point, and then it all slides into something like a new 'normal'. When he calls his Flames to his hands, they're easier to reach, to separate, to play with, and he lays there, running through all the theoretical exercises he'd been taught when he was younger. It exhausts him enough that he can sleep; which is just as well. He's still dealing with the timezone shift.

His dreams are vivid; engaging all his senses, and the amused hum of a Mist threads through them. He dreams of his Sky wallowing in pleasure, his partner not visible to him, but he can guess - or at least he thinks he can. He wakes with a taste in his mouth a lot like cum and the hard-on from hell. He ends up stumbling from the futon into the attached bathroom and masturbating himself to completion - there's nothing else he can do; no image he tried to summon to deflate it was horrific enough, not when held next to the image of his Sky, writhing in pleasure.

He cracks the bedroom door open just enough to find a pile of clothes waiting for him; remembering the implied warning the previous night, he dresses with as much care as he used to, when he still respected his father. He keeps the Rings; he suspects the Mist will growl but permit them when he realises they're Flame focuses that he can actually _use_.

He's right; he does get growled at, and the breakfast is _very_ traditional. He and the Mist are both wearing the gakuran, but his Sky is wearing another kimono, and looking _ruffled_. He pinks; he can feel the heat in his cheeks at the confirmation that the dreams of the previous night almost certainly weren't _just_ dreams. The Mist has a lazy, wolfish smile on his face, and he wants to take his revenge, but -

"Hiiieee, Kyoya - why did you let me sleep in!" Their Sky squeaks, indignantly, and that's more like what he'd been expecting. "You _knew_ I wanted to play with the Arcobaleno's head, and that means I need to be at Kaasan's this morning! Me, not your doppelgänger." The Mist just drags their Sky in for another kiss.

It's a long, deep kiss, that makes him squirm to watch, and leaves Tsuna breathless when the Mist finally breaks it. "Hn. You know that the baby is both not _expecting_ illusions, and that the other baby said he is particularly susceptible to them." There's a tiny thud as his Sky thumps his Mist in the chest to make his own point, and then the Mist sighs and the smaller teen dissolves into Indigo Flames.

He realises he's staring when that happens, and the Mist shakes his head in amusement, and then looks him up and down, before adjusting the way the gakuran Hayato's wearing falls and repining the armband. "Hold still." He gets the feeling the Mist is a man of few words; his skin prickles as an illusion slides across his skin. "It's conditional. Play along with the baby's instructions; the little animal has a plan."

He'd like more information, like what the condition on the illusion was, or fuck, what the plan was - especially since they were messing with an _Arcobaleno_ , but the Mist has already stalked out of the kitchen, his own gakuran swirling around him.

He finds out about the condition on the illusion when he reaches the school himself; the teachers and students are for more deferential than he'd ever expected them to be to a gaijin, but when Reborn pops out of a tree, he doesn't react at all. Doesn't seem to notice the shift in his Flames, or the newly formed Guardian bond; and he's not sure whether it's the illusion the Mist placed, or if it has something to do with the rumours that the Arcobaleno are cursed rather than blessed.

The instructions are simple, and he's amused to see how his Sky will respond to him; especially when the classroom teacher sneers at him - and he realises that whatever the condition _is_ it also covers the man; which makes him uneasy. (He's not sure whether it makes him uneasy about the teacher, or about the Arcobaleno, or both - he's going to have to remember to ask what the condition on the damn illusion is.)

He stalks to his assigned desk; but his Sky sticks his foot out mischievously, and in the confusion the smaller teen's desk appears to get kicked over, he gets groped and the rest of the class studiously ignore them both. He's still trying to figure out what just happened when he realised that one of the students in the class had actually been watching them - which raises his curiosity.

The watcher is a tall boy; dark haired and very Japanese - but not in the same way that the Mist; in fact he reminds him strongly of someone and he finds himself cudgelling his brain for their name, rather than paying attention to the shitty teacher. His eyes widen in surprise as he realises that the teen reminds him of no-one so much as the first Vongola Rain - especially because the boy _definitely_ doesn't have a Rain primary.

His Sky leads the two of them out of the building; he can feel the Arcobaleno lurking somewhere in the vicinity, and he's tempted to steal a kiss from Tsuna, but he's not going to until the other teen indicates he's finished playing with his tutor. His Sky deserves a little fun before he's dragged into the mess that is the Flame Mafia's current politics. (He seems to have been trained, to have some idea who some of the players are, but he's not sure Tsuna knows just how unstable things currently are.)

"We're going to have a little fight, Hayato-kun," his Sky's lips curve into a smile. "You'll find a suitable substitute for your normal weapons in the pockets of that gakuran." He checks, and wraps his fingers around sticks of Dynamite that feel distinctly 'misty', "And Hayato-kun? If you manage to make me work for my victory, there's a reward in it for you." The last sentence is purred, and his mind flashes back to his dreams of the previous night, which leaves him somewhat tongue tied. "You remember your role in this, Take-kun?" The taller boy nods, his aura sharpening, and fuck, how close was his Sky to a full set, and what was his role going to be?


	4. Chapter 4

His Sky, he decides is a mischievous and evil minded teen. The two of them play chase for the Arcobaleno; the dynamite explodes fairly realistically - but the damage is illusionary - and then the taller boy wanders past and catches one of the sticks; which was impressive. And when they're done, and the Sky burns up the Arcobaleno's bullet but indulges in Dying Will Mode _anyway_. (Though he doesn't understand the illusion of his Sky being nearly naked was in aid of - and it was _definitely_ not the other's _actual_ physique.)

Dropping to his knees for his Sky is _easy_. He'd do it anyway; and the smile it gains him and the nod of confirmation of his Sky's earlier promise makes him shiver and merely adds to the convincing illusion. The Sun Arcobaleno - for that is what the yellow pacifier means - smiles himself, and that's the confirmation that the 'toddler' has bought their 'game' as reality.

The Mist is amused when he reports what had happened while they both wait for their Sky to manage to escape the Arcobaleno. When he reaches Tsuna's promise, the Mist grins wolfishly, and he realises his mistake only when he finds himself crowded back against the kitchen table and kissed. There are two callused strong hands holding him still for it, and he melts beneath the Mist's demands. The Mist is an extension of the Sky's will, and this was _deeply_ promising.

By the time Tsuna manages to arrive, he's half stripped and perched on the kitchen table, flushed and aroused, and his Sky grinned at the sight before him, and the Mist had a self-satisfied smile on his face. "You _are_ good to me, Kyo-kun." The Mist preened.

"Hayato-kun is very pretty like this," his Sky steps into the Mist's place and kisses him, one hand fisted in his hair, "but would look prettier in my bed." There's another fierce kiss, and then one wrist is grabbed, and he's being dragged up the stairs to a large, open bedroom with an oversized futon and a small number of other very traditional pieces of furniture. A nod to modernity was provided by the open doorway leading to an elegant ensuite.

He's still struggling for words when Tsuna turns on him again, pulling him down into another kiss that steals the wits he'd been trying to gather, and the Sky is shorter than him, but most definitely significantly more dominant than he is. The teen's Sky Flames are suffusing into the room and pressing on him. "My Cloud. What do you want for your reward, Hayato-kun?"

How is he suppose to answer? Especially when his Sky dips his head and licks at one of his nipples. "I -" Tsuna nips, strangling the words in his throat in favour of a moan. He tries again, and succeeds in getting his words out this time. "I want you." His Sky makes a pleased hum with his nipple held tightly in his teeth, and his knees damn near buckle from the sensation.

"I was always planning on _that_ Hayato-kun. But do you want me to yourself to start with - or would you like the others here, too? Or do you have a preferred position?" Tsuna punctuates his questions with licks, and a nip to the other nipple, dragging another moan from his lips.

"Want to _see_ you." He's rewarded with a smile that could persuade a nun out of her knickers and his trousers being unzipped, and pushed off his hips. "Want to _please_ you."

"Oh you do, Hayato-kun. You do." Tsuna was wearing a kimono, and his hands fumbled with the knot in the obi, but got it undone, and it fell open as the sash dropped. "On the futon with you then, my Cloud. Let me admire what is mine." His Sky steps back and he feels bereft, but does as he's told and is treated to the sight of Tsuna slipping off the beautiful garment and folding it carefully and placing it out of the way. The other teen is lithe; slim and beautifully formed with a generously sized cock bobbing between his legs and he fumbles with removing his boxers, entranced by the sight in front of him.

There was an oil warmer beside the bed, and his Sky lit it with a tiny flame, leaving it to heat. It was aromatic, but he was more impressed by Tsuna's use of it - his Sky really had to have been using his Flames since he was young to be that practically minded with them. And then Tsuna was over him, kneeling between his spread legs.

His Sky leans, and dips two fingers in the oil, "Am I taking you, Hayato-kun?" Slippery fingers rub against his asshole and he shivers, "I would very much enjoy doing so." He swallows and jerks his hips, impaling himself abruptly on the fingers that were teasing him. "I'll take that as a _yes_ ," his Sky smiles, almost as wolfishly as the Mist had earlier, and the fingers he's impaled on wiggle, grazing his prostate.

There's warmth radiating from those fingers, accelerating the process of stretching him for his Sky's pleasure, bringing his body into Harmony with what Tsuna wanted, and it made him squirm and wiggle. There's more oil applied to his hole, and then his Sky smoothes his own cock with it, and then he's being filled and his eyes rolled back in his head at the smooth glide and wicked - but painless - stretch. He hadn't done this for _months_. He clings to Tsuna desperately, and moves with his Sky, driven mad by the constant stimulation of his sweet spot, and he finds himself cumming and then fucked through it, into a shaky, needy mess.

"Who would you like next, Hayato-kun?" He can't answer that question. "Kyo-kun would have you on your knees, and fuck you like a stallion covering a mare; perhaps even creating a new hole for himself to use. Take-kun would have you against a wall; whilst Sho-kun would ride you until you couldn't get hard again. I wouldn't suggest Ryo-kun this evening; he's indefatigable and you'll end up ridiculously sore - and I need you awake for class tomorrow. We have another prank to pull." Tsuna doesn't stop moving through the entire list of his Guardians. He can't speak; he only moans at the stimulation, though he does register that there were four names in the list and he wonders if that was all of those his Sky's claimed as his own. His Sky stills, and he's being kissed. "Well, my own?" There's a hand around his cock, just holding him, waiting.

"Whoever would please you." The hand on his cock strokes him, and then his Sky is licking his cum off his own hand, which makes him shiver.

"What did I do to deserve you, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna kisses him again, and then he's being taken far more brutally than his Sky had done before his first orgasm, and he can do nothing but arch into his partner's thrusts, riding it out - there's a second orgasm calling him and his Sky looks so pleased with him that he can't help but bask in it, and wonder if he had a previously undiscovered praise-kink. It's confirmed when his Tsuna murmurs a "beautiful", and then demands he cum again; he does and then he's being filled - he feels it, and his Sky praises him again, his Flames weighing against him, wrapping around him and he whines when he's left empty by Tsuna withdrawing from him. "Oh, my own, you are a _delightful_ addition to my court. I could play with you for _hours_."

There's another kiss and fingers playing with his slick and open hole, and then Tsuna slides down the bed and his cheeks heat as he realises that he's being inspected closely; then there's a pulse of Sky Flames, and he's being distracted by a tongue pushing inside - shockingly hot against slightly sore flesh; his eyes shut, but then open again abruptly when a second weight shifts the futon beneath him. "Kyo-kun's turn, my own."

He's pulled up onto his hands and knees, and coaxed into kneeling over Tsuna. Two long fingers check his readiness, and then his head is being pulled down into a kiss and he's taken in one, long thrust that drags a scream from his throat - which his Sky swallows, and then he's being taken _exactly_ the way Tsuna had described that he would be by the Mist. It makes him want to buck, and rear; the Mist is taking him bruisingly hard, battering at his prostate and there's no way that he'll be able to take this for very long.

There are teeth in the back of his neck; Tsuna's hand around his cock milking him and he's collapsing onto his Sky, and there's another load of hot slick deposited within him and he's empty again - which makes him shiver. The Mist presses a plug into his body, and he's grateful and Tsuna pushes him off, onto his side, and then there was a Sky Flame infused cloth wiping off the mess, and he gets to curl into his Sky and sleep off his exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes to his cock declaring it's delight in it's current situation; it's being sucked - exceedingly well - and the plug that's still occupying his ass is being toyed with. When he opens his eyes, it's the sight of the Lightning - Take-kun - between his legs, and when he turns his head, Tsuna - his Sky - is flat on his belly, covered by the Mist. There's a quiet murmur of words from the older boy, and Tsuna seems quite content with his position.

His attention is dragged back to the Lightning between his legs by a particularly strong suck, and slick fingers pushing themselves in alongside the plug still holding him open. There's an amused hum as the taller boy realises he's regained his full attention, and the plug is dragged out of him with a pop and in a powerful, abrupt surge he barely has time to register that he had been empty before there's a cock buried to the root in him, and he's pinned to the futon.

"I've been wanting to do this to Hayato since I first saw him yesterday," the Lightning murmurs in his ear, rocking deeper into his body, "it was awkward to sit through class with the erection Hayato caused me." He squirms; the plug had been no ordinary toy, and whilst the stretch of being taken had stolen his breath away, he'd still been so slick from the previous night that the thrust had been _easy_ to take. "And Hayato taking so easily to being a part of Tsu-kun's court is just going to make it even harder to keep my hands off Hayato." He swallows at the description of being _wanted_ and buries his head in the taller teen's shoulder.

Takeshi seems to realise that he's done something disconcerting; he slows his pace, and supporting his weight on one arm, cups his chin, peppers him in kisses. "You're beautiful, Hayato; I'd think that even if we didn't share a Sky, but if we didn’t, I suspect I'd be suffering from a vicious case of blue balls." He has no idea what to do with that admission, or with the kisses and the slow, almost tender pace the baseball player was now setting. He settles for kissing the idiot back, hoping to shut him up.

The Lightning gets the message and goes back to fucking him properly, with long, stabbing thrusts angled to glance off his prostate - there was also a sword callused hand that wrapped itself tightly around his cock and tore his orgasm from him. "So pretty, Hayato." There's another load of impossibly hot cum deposited in his ass, and when the Lightning withdraws - reluctantly - the plug is pressed back in with a gentle pat. He clenches around it; it already feels like his new normal to be full and ready - and he wonders how much of that is inside his own head, and how much of the is the effect of his Sky’s Flames and the other teen’s easy sexuality.

Takeshi is one of those irritating people that gets more lively after sex, not less, so he's left sprawling, enjoying the endorphins, and the other teen bounces up to make use of the bathroom; the sight of a plug similar to the one filling him nestling between those taut butt cheeks as he walks to the door makes his cock twitch in interest, but he's too sated to do anything about it.

Kyoya snarls out his orgasm too; and then it's just him and his Sky on the futon, sprawled wrecks that some how need to be up and moving for school soon - not that the ensuite bathroom will be vacated in a hurry, not given the noises coming from it, and Tsuna's quiet chuff of amusement.

The two of them share a few lazy kisses and then he finds himself being dragged up out of bed, and out - still naked - into the corridor outside of the bedroom. There's another bathroom there, and his Tsuna mumbles something about needing to just give and get the house remodelled again if he was going to finally have his _whole_ court. He's herded into the shower with more lazy kisses, and the two of them spend too long washing each other, with a great deal of tenderness and a certain amount of ticklishness as the two of them explored each other.

They're still the first two down to the kitchen, and Tsuna kisses him firmly again before digging around in the cupboards for the makings of breakfast; he’s almost tempted to do something about the way his Sky was teasing him. His slacks were pulled tight over his perfect ass and he takes half a step towards him when there are footsteps and he knows there’s more than just his Sky’s court who use the building, but it’s ‘only’ Takeshi.

A Takeshi who looks as sloppy as he had the previous day, but walking slightly stiffly, and the perfectly attired Mist follow shortly after. The older boy has a slight smirk on his face, and drags their Sky into a drugging kiss that leaves Tsuna panting before sending him away in a flurry of Flames.

"Hn. Takeshi. You _will_ keep the loud herbivore away from me, today." The Lightning smiles and nods, though he does catch the faintest sign of a wince. "He's been on about the boxing club again." There's a small something he doesn't quite catch thrown at the taller boy who catches it and pockets it, with a grin on his face that suggests he doesn’t mind the idea of keeping the individual mentioned away from the Mist, and he’s left wondering if it’s one of the two Guardians that Tsuna mentioned the previous night and whom he hadn’t met. Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

School is as dull _again_ as the previous day; the teacher is appalling and picks on Tsuna, constantly; he says as much to the Mist at lunchtime, and is rewarded a frankly _evil_ smile. And a kiss - which leaves him wondering what he'd done right; the Mist had a definite tendency to use pleasure as a reward for good behaviour. The condition on his DC gakuran and armband are shifted, too; he feels when the Mist does it, and the predatory sense of amusement from the older boy tempts him to bend over and beg the Mist to fuck him. He doesn't, but only because the bell goes, and he has an errand to run; Tsuna had told him to fetch Takeshi at the end of lunch, to make sure that the other teen came back to class, rather than succumbing to Ryohei's blandishments, when he had told their Sky about the Mist's actions that morning.

His DC Gakuran and armband meant that no-one blinked at the fact he didn't go straight to class. He found the two other Guardians in the changing rooms, precisely where Tsuna had suggested they'd be. The door had been locked; he had to use a touch of Storm on the door to get in, but that was an easy trick, even after his Sky's reversal of his Primary and Secondary Flames. Takeshi had a white haired male pinned to the wall of a shower cubicle and was fucking him _hard_. The white-haired male - who _felt_ like he belonged to their Sky, too, was begging 'Keshi to fuck him 'extremely' harder, damn it; the speed at which the Lightning was pistoning into the other teen made his eyes water.

"'Keshi, for god's sake finish the poor bugger off; the lunch bell has gone and Tsuna wants you back in class." He watches the two of them; the notes he's taken on the liberties the DC committee get, suggest to him that he should walk Takeshi back to class - especially, his survival instincts say, after the Mist's earlier amusement and the modification to the illusion covering him.

It's a pretty sight; 'Keshi slams into the Storm - he thinks - twice more, and groans his pleasure; the simple act of his top cumming seems to be enough for the white-haired older boy to topple over into his own orgasm, and he herds them back into clothes and out of the changing room. They're ten minutes late to class, and Nezu-sensei does a double-take that suggested the illusion's change was in it's ability to deceive the instructor. (Not a teacher; the man was too shite to be given that job title.)

But the man is a blatant piece of shite; even with the warning that his armband represented, he continued to bully 'Keshi and Tsuna, as if daring him to do something. So he did; he flared his Flames, the signal he'd set up with the Mist, and there was a quiet _click_ as the door opened, and then closed again - Nezu-sensei was _still_ oblivious, still ranting about both boys' idiocy and the fact that they'd better be prepared to whore themselves out - "My office, _now,_ Nezu." The lack of honorific from the principal was _very_ telling.

The Mist - Kyoya, called Hibari-san by the principal - took the teacher's place at the head of the classroom, and the majority of the class _froze_ like prey animals under the eye of an apex predator. By the tenth minute of absolute silence, the Mist's lips had started to curl into a smile; half an hour in, the students frozen, he had a full blown smirk. They're so terrified that they don't even _move_ when the school end bell rings, until the Mist snarls at them to get out.

He doesn't throw the three of them out. Instead he hauls their Sky into a kiss, and orders him and Takeshi to entertain themselves while he bends the smaller teen over the teacher's desk; the Mist plowing into their little Sky, the helpless noises from Tsuna have him flushed and aroused too, so he didn't resist when he was pulled down into the taller boy's lap - and straight onto his cock, damn the Lightning's Secondary Flames. He squirmed, glad of the fact he'd been wearing a plug all day and that it had been a Mist construct; 'Keshi's cock was a very respectable size, and he rode it, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him, and the way Tsuna was taking _everything_ the Mist was doing to him, and the quiet words being murmured into the smaller teen's ear that made their Sky go bright red and shake his head frantically.

"Hayato; you'd pay for our lovely Sky, wouldn't you?" The Mist's question is purred, and Tsuna's blush looks like he's going to catch _fire_.

"I'd give everything I possessed to have him." Tsuna _squeaked_ \- and Takeshi bit his shoulder in amusement, and slammed up his cock into him several times before cumming, filling his ass with more slick fluids. He made his own, indignant noise at the fact the cock in his ass was softening without him getting to cum. He _disapproved_! He squirmed and reached out to his Flames, demanding his pleasure - one of his Tertiary Flames answered him and the cock in his ass hardened back up again, much to it's owner's confusion and he sighed in relief as it filled him and he could finish riding it to his heart's content. The Mist made an amused sound, and twisted Tsuna's head so he could kiss plush lips and swallow the scream and flare of rich, brilliant Flames as their Sky came around his cock.

(There was more sex when they all got home; Ryohei had been waiting for them, twitchy and needy, and 'Keshi had taken one look at him and kissed him before the older boy could wind up the Mist, and a quiet little red-head who Tsuna had pulled into a _deep_ kiss that made his erection sit up and pay _attention_.)


	7. Chapter 7

Sho-chan - Shouichi, but no-one called him that, was a _darling_. At one point that evening, he found himself on his side, kissing the smaller red head needily and thumbing both of their cocks as the Mist took him - gently, it had the feel of a reward, though one that featured a prehensile cock that made him squirm at the thought of tentacles - and their Sky curled around Sho-chan. The little red head was _very_ sensitive, and covered his hand in cum _twice_ before he came around the Skylark's cock; once had even been just from having his nipples played with while he was impaled. (He felt safe calling him the little red-head in his mind; the teen was properly developed, but even shorter than his Sky; which given he'd once met Sawada Iemitsu _confused_ him. The man was 6'2 if he was an inch - and their Flames didn't feel at all similar; was Tsuna even _his_?)

Kyoya had let him go, and his Sky had rolled the Sun on top of himself, spreading his legs and coaxing the redhead into taking him, which left him with the baseball idiot, who's ass was still flashing that plug he'd seen the previous day. (The Mist had the 'extreme' Storm sucking his cock, holding him in place and fucking his throat; that was definitely an effective way of avoiding them all ending up deaf.) It was a _very_ pretty ass, too; there was a faint pinking that suggested someone had been spanking it and using it roughly, but the plug popped out easily, and was more than large enough that he had no compunctions about bearing Takeshi down to the mattress and lazily humping the Lightning, multiplying his own weight to keep him pinned. It took him more than doubling his mass before the taller boy stopped trying to struggle to his hands and knees, and just lay there and enjoyed what was being done to him; Hayato rewarded him with a touch of Lightning, kicking him over into his waiting orgasm.

The use of one of his tertiary Flames got him a sharp glance from the Mist, and he held up the hand with five Rings, and lit them all, pointedly. Then he returned to lazily fucking the twitching hole beneath him; 'Keshi whined and squirmed his way through his own search for his orgasm, oversensitive and he threw a little more Lightning into the taller boy's system so he could get another one from him. It might have been a little over the top though, given the length of the resulting orgasm and the way 'Keshi went limp once he'd finished cumming; he got an appreciative 'wao' from the Mist.

"I'm almost impressed; if you could wear _this_ one out -" the Mist indicated the white-haired teen he was _still_ throat fucking, "- there's a reward in it. As I think Tsu-kun told you, he's _indefatigable_." He cocks his head at the Mist thoughtfully.

"Give me a week; I need to work on my stamina, and 'Keshi begs so prettily -" there's another moan of pleasure from their Sky.

"Hayato-kun, if you're done with 'Keshi, I think Sho-chan would appreciate something more interactive in his ass?" There's an affirmative, needy sound from the little red-head, one that goes straight to his cock - not that it's in any state to get erect again, but he _had_ managed to use his Lightning on 'Keshi earlier, hadn't he? He leaves the Lightning asleep, face down, after slipping one of the plugs back into him, and crawls across the bed to where his Sky had the Sun he still hadn't met properly in his arms and in his ass, and slides a cock hardened with Lightning into the Sun's ass, gaining himself an appreciative moan from both the Sun and the Sky beneath him as he drove the Sun deeper into Tsuna's body.

He uses Sho-chan to fuck Tsuna, to both teens delight; next to them their Lightning slept the sleep of the justly exhausted and from the sound of things, the white-haired Storm had their Mist pinned and was fucking his ass like it was his _job_ , and when he peeked, he saw that it probably was, given the way the Mist had a hand around the other boy's throat.

He ends the night - after another orgasm - falling asleep with the Mist draped across his back, and is completely not surprised to wake up to said Mist fucking him; his constant use of his own Sun Flame to keep his ass intact has it strengthening noticeably already, and he pays attention to his senses as he's held down and thrust into with long, easy strokes that have him squirming, and he finds _part_ of why they're all going at it like rabbits - not that he's complaining! What teenage boy would - Sho-chan is an amazingly strong Sun, a match to his insanely strong Sky, and the Storm that the Mist keeps getting annoyed was fairly Sunny in his own right; between the two of them, they were being hormonal teenage boys and 'sharing' their refractory period. (Not that a Sun had one; they were pretty much always ready to go; energiser bunnies the lot of them.)

Tsuna has Sho-chan beneath him again, the little red-head begging incoherently, and Takeshi and Ryohei had already left - morning run, the Mist murmurs in his ear, and he doesn't think that's _actually_ a euphemism - leaving him to Kyoya's mercy.

Except - "There's an EXTREME poison specialist in town." - he buries his head under one of the pillows and prays it isn't his sister. He doesn't want to think about his sister whilst getting his ass pleasantly fucked, thank you very much. But then again his sister was profoundly attached to Reborn, and Reborn was in town, and the Mist stills, sensing the abrupt absence of arousal.

"What is it, my Cloud?" His Sky has stilled, too, and even the Sun beneath him is suddenly paying attention,

"The Arcobaleno may have brought in my _sister_." Just thinking about her presence makes him queasy, and Kyoya pulls out of his ass carefully, and curls around him, flames definitely sliding Cloudy and his gut twists as he realises the Mist is an even stronger Cloud than he is, underneath his surface Flames. "She's the only Poison Specialist currently attached to him in any sense."

Their Sun squirms out from beneath their Sky far enough to press a hand - not intended to arouse - to his belly, eyes alight with yellow fire. "There's something more to this than -" His Sky turns those Sky Orange eyes on him, and there's a sweet kiss to his forehead. "Oh, my own, I'm never letting them have you back." Sun and Sky Flames - and even Mist Flames flood his system, carrying affection and need - and the knot in his gut untwists. "Not her fault though, was it? Hmm. I ever meet you father, Hayato-kun, I'm setting him on fire. Sho-chan?"

The little red-head mumbles something to himself. "Need the anatomy text-books; who fed you so much fucking - oh. Yeah. Joining you in setting him in fire, Tsuna." The hand on his belly stops radiating Sun Flames, and it immediately starts to cramp again at the thought of Bianchi; the Sun shakes his head and squirms closer, tucking his head under his chin, and just radiates Sun Flames at him until his body calms down again. "Kyo-san, anatomy books, please?" The Mist at his back grunts, and two books float across from the book shelf. "Tsu-kun, could you find me the section on Livers? I'm fairly sure his isn't supposed to 'look' the way it does, but I need to know for sure, please, before I try and fix it."

A heavy book - a medical school textbook, in English is laid on his side and the Sun untucks himself to cross-check the diagrams. "Nobody eat _anything_ until you've checked it. Twice. I'm fairly sure Hayato-kun's only alive because he's got Sun and Rain and Storm Flames to lean on. Livers are not suppose to be _green_. Or that size. Bleuch. Kyo-san, I'm going to need your help to fix this later." His side is poked. "You. Stay near the nice Sky and let him bolster your Flames, and don't do anything strenuous until we fix this. I'd say no sex, but we're all so insatiable that's not happening. Just be careful, 'kay. Nothing that requires you to use any of the Flames that are keeping you alive, understood?" He nods, blinking back tears at the genuine worry in the Flames surrounding him, and the way Tsuna has him wrapped up, possessively in his Sky.

"Good. Now leave me to study, and go fuck in the shower if you're all still being teenage boys. And someone remind me to go to school before you all leave the house; I'm liable to forget." With that the little red-head wriggled out of the bed, and wandered out of the room with the textbook, cum trickling down his leg from his well-used ass. Tsuna snorted and Kyoya followed the Sun to make sure he ate and cleaned himself up.

His Sky pulled him up out of bed, and he basked in the low level Flames his Sky was pumping out on their Sun's orders - it did make everything feel _much_ better. Even the bits he hadn't realised hurt. He allowed himself to be towed into the shower, and washed very gently, and that made his eyes water. He wasn't crying damnit, he wasn't - that was just soap in his eyes. Tsuna wouldn't let him return the favour either, instead dropping to his knees, and playing the plug in his ass until his cock was heavy with blood again, and then he sucked him, greedily.

"So glad you survived to be mine, Hayato-kun." His Sky was tinier than him, but between his Flames and his 'self' he made him feel small, and somehow _protected_ , and home. (It was no wonder Flame Users defended their Skies _viciously_ if this what they got in return.) "Didn't realise how much I'd missed you, my Cloud, until I had you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sho-chan was sat in Kyoya’s lap, being fed and Hayato suspected fucked, given the subtle movements, but he wasn’t going to call the other two on it. Both the Sun and the Mist’s heads were bent over the same thick textbook Sho-chan had been studying earlier, and there was a subtle illusion dancing over the page. “Sho-chan thinks better when he’s physically grounded. He dreams sometimes, of a thousand different futures. We’re waiting to see if the other Flame User he dreams of turns up; there are some interesting things in Kyoya’s family archives about dreams.” Tsuna, took a breath, kissed the column of his throat. Tsuna tall enough to kiss the side of his throat. From behind. His confusion evident, his Sky chuckles softly. “Sho-chan said I needed to bolster your Flames. The easiest way to do that, until we’re in public, is just to use lots and lots of Flames around you. And I need the practise ‘flying’ before Kyoya will let me do so outdoors. It’s a power-management exercise using them to float like this.”

Sho-chan gasped, and there was a pleased amused sound from the Mist. “Perhaps I will let Tetsuya run the school today, Sho-chan and keep you company at home.” Kyoya bit the Sun’s ear lightly. “The little animal has been so greedy with you lately I haven’t got to enjoy you, and we do both have non-school matters we need to pay attention to.” The Mist went back to concentrating on the illusion he was weaving over the textbook, and Tsuna crowded even closer to him, chin on his shoulder , fingers ghosting over the base of the plug that was still keeping his hole spread.

“You told me to make sure you went to school today, Sho-chan.” Tsuna’s voice was soft, chiding, even as his fingers tugged gently on the base of the plug filling him, and he twitched as the movement made it rub over his prostate. Tsuna’s fingers kept working the plug, even as he concentrated his attention, his Sky Flame on the redhead.

“I need to spend some more time modelling the healing.” The grin on the Mist’s lips was wolfish; even as Sho-chan twitched at something the Mist was doing to him. “Which means I need peace and quiet and-”

“- and Kyoya has his cock up your ass. And you’re bored at Nami-chuu, Sho-chan.” He was amused by the fact that was what got a blush from the Sun - he’d thought the redhead was completely shameless.

“Find a distance learning course that interests you, my sunshine, and Kyoya will forge the documents for you to be done with school. You _love_ learning, and Nami-chuu’s not working for you. And I’m too selfish to let you go ‘away’ to school yet.” How the hell were Tsuna’s fingers touching his bare skin when he was still wearing his pants, and his belt was firmly fastened. “Real illusions, Hayato-kun. And I’m Kyoya’s Sky; I can harmonise with them. Could pull you straight down into my lap and onto my cock, and no-one would be _any_ the wiser.” Tsuna’s voice was low, pitched to make the hair on the back of his neck rise, and then the plug was being dragged out of his hole, dropped to the floor, and Tsuna was sliding fingers in, spreading them wide, rubbing over his prostate.

“No wearing out Hayato until we’ve healed him, Tsu-kun.” His let his shoulders slump. “So you need to do _all_ the work.” The redhead’s voice was mischievous. “Use your Flames and pretend you’re Takeshi; that should do nicely. And you’ll make for some very pretty scenery while Kyoya and I finish this bit of the planning for Hayato’s healing.” The Flames behind him flared, gaining a predatory edge. He nearly started when Tsuna lifted him easily. “That’ll work nicely. Especially if you let your Flames bleed _straight_ into his gut, Tsu-kun.” It should have felt awkward; his Sky was tiny, but he was strong, leant him against the wall, wrapped his legs around his waist and then he was being impaled again, his own weight used against him.

A Sky Flame coated hand wrapped around his cock, stroked it, and then the Flames were reshaped to mimic Sunny ones. He whined as his orgasm was dragged from him prematurely, his body clenching down around his Sky’s. “I know. I know. I’d have much rather draw this out, sweetheart, but we’re going to be late to school, but as Kyoya’s staying home today and sending illusions in our places, we’ll be able to slip in ‘just’ in time to prank Reborn again.” Tsuna was still stroking him, still working his sensitive cock. “I’d rather not let Reborn think for long enough to realise something is ‘wrong’ and if he shoots one of Kyoya’s illusions and there’s no Sky Flames, he’ll figure it out. I want to meet his former student before he does; the poor boy deserves to see Reborn brought down to earth; given the stories about his training, he deserves to be the one that witnesses it.” A second pulse of Sky Flames shaped to mimic Sun Flames, another forced orgasm, and then he was being filled with cum and Sky Flames, a deliberate ejaculation of more than just sperm he guessed, and there was a plug in place before he could leak cum the way Sho-chan had been doing earlier. “And I need to drive off your sister, too. Or find some way to neutralise her.”

There’s a psychosomatic clenching, but the warmth of the Flames in his gut easies them almost as quickly as the cramp starts. Sho-chan had looked up at the mention of his sister, eyes rimmed in yellow. “Keep doing that, Tsuna. It’s not enough to reverse the damage; we’ll need to do some _deliberate_ work to fix that, but it’ll help him manage the symptoms.” The redhead grinned. “My prescription for today is to keep doing that everytime he seems to flag, Tsuna, and especially if you have a run in with Bianchi. Not that fucking him that much would be any different from what you’d be doing to me on one of your obsessive days.” Sho-chan stuck out his tongue, his eyes rimmed in yellow, but the Mist he was still impaled on slid a hand into the red hair and plundered the Sun’s mouth. One of the doors in the kitchen gained a faint dark blue-purple outline and he found himself dragged through it, into a room he recognised.

“Kyoya’s office. Kyoya’s obviously feeling the need for a touch of privacy; he’s got a thing for Shoichi when he drops into ‘spark’ mode. Lend me some Cloud Flames, Hayato, please? Want to check who’s here before we open that door. Not feeling like being surprised today.” He held out a palmful of purple Flames, and watched, eyes wide as Tsuna wrapped them in Sky Flames and then threw them ‘down’. They rippled outwards, and fuck, that was a headrush; like taking a double-shot of vodka on an empty stomach; he’d seen the whole of the school grounds, felt the half-dozen Active or near Active presences - ‘Keshi and Ryohei supernova bright, the kendo captain he’d been tempted to kill with Storm Flames spiking viciously beneath his skin. Another Storm, Mist wrapped around her Flames, and a female Cloud - still mostly latent - and her territory, a latent female Sky. Tsuna’s Flames wrapped around him tight as he realised who the Stormy Mist was, his sister’s Flames unfamiliar after years apart - “You’re safe, Hayato-kun. Going to keep you safe.”

He breathes through the pain, concentrates on his Sky’s Flames. “No Reborn yet, though.” He tried to think through the Sun Arcobaleno’s preferred strategy.

“No. The doppelgänger Kyoya sends home when I stay with him hasn’t arrived yet, either. Kyoya’s own will bring him here to be ‘bitten’ to death when he arrives, and then we’ll swap places. Want me to distract you from ‘her’ presence while we wait?” His Sky’s eyes were orange, hypnotic and he’s very tempted. But he’s still stuck on trying to figure out Reborn’s strategy, his brain going a thousand miles a second. “Oh! You have your own ‘spark’ mode. Everytime I think you’re perfect for me, you just get better, sweetheart. It’s not quite the same as Sho-chan’s but I could _feel_ that. Babble at me, sweetheart. I’m going to suck you and enjoy it very, very much.”

His Sky kneels, settling between his legs, and he can’t help but let the words spill from his lips, piecing all the scraps of intelligence he had about Reborn, about the state of the Alliance, and a number of other things together into a cohesive whole; he’d just finished his babbling when Tsuna drew his fourth orgasm of the morning from him. His Sky licked his lips; “Done, Hayato-kun?” He nodded. “Truth.” The single word from his Sky slipped from his tongue infused with Sky Flames, and his eyes widened at the realisation that Tsuna had the full measure of the Vongola’s Hyper Intuition. Tsuna couldn’t have known some of that information and yet his Sky had _known_ it was true.


	9. Chapter 9

The doppelgängers open the door less than five minutes after Tsuna has risen from between his legs, tucked him back into his trousers and kissed him, and his Sky murmurs in his ear before turning to the duo framed in the doorway. "You’re all mine, Hayato-kun. I’m _keeping_ you." The words blank his mind fairly effectively, settle him the rest of the way out of his strategy mode.

"Little animal, only _I'm_ allowed to fuck you on that desk." Tsuna laughed, and turned back to him, kissing him again. The fuck; their Mist was _ridiculously_ strong if he could maintain multiple separate doppelgängers, with separate personalities and good enough to fool people in close proximity; he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between them if his Sky hadn’t _warned_ him before they’d arrived.

"Kyoya-kun, Hayato has a _spark_ mode." The Mist's doppelgänger gains a shark-like grin, and his Sky makes a playful warding gesture, before touching his own doppelgänger; it disintegrated into a haze of Mist Flames that plunged into his Sky; it was kind of pretty to watch. Tsuna wriggled his shoulders, a funny liquid motion, his eyes flickering orange and dark blue; he assumed his Sky was integrating the doppelgänger’s memories. "And did you _have_ to bite me to 'death'? You _know_ that if I _absorb_ the memories, I feel _everything_ when we reintegrate."

"Hn. The fake-carnivore-baby annoyed me." Given the way Tsuna sighed, that meant that was a _relatively_ acceptable reason for the ‘biting’. Which given what he heard over the last few days, was a fairly brutal beating. He watched as the doppelgänger of Kyoya stepped closer to their Sky and _kissed_ Tsuna. He swallowed at the sight; contemplated watching the original of the Mist and his doppelgänger sharing their Sky. Watching them stuff Tsuna full of cock would be a _very_ pretty sight.

His Sky giggled; and he wondered if the hyper intuition Tsuna had pulled up, while he was being sparky, allowed him to read minds. “That’s something for a weekend, Hayato-kun. And I can take Kyoya and four of his doppelgängers at once if I warm up and we get creative.” He blinks, trying to figure out the logistics of that. His brain stalled, trying out different configurations of his Sky and cocks and failing to figure out how Tsuna could take five cocks at once. It must have shown on his face. “Kyoya, feel up to demonstrating that this weekend?”

“You have to _ask_ , little animal?” The doppelgänger groped his Sky, and he blinked at the Mist Flames that suddenly sparkled, and how the fuck was the doppelgänger using Flames? Tsuna squeaked and his cock throbbed at the sound. “Now go to class before I have to bite you to death, my own.” His Sky laughed again and dragged him out of the office and down the corridor, back out into the main part of the school. He allowed Tsuna to pull him along blindly still trying to work out the logistics of the other boy taking _five_ cocks.

“Saturday afternoon, after school, Hayato-kun. But you’re wearing one of Kyoya’s committee’s gakurans, which means you need to stop looking _quite_ so dazed.” His Sky sounds amused, and he shakes his head and pushes the _very_ pretty mental image into a very tightly locked box. He doesn’t want the Mist to decide he needs to have a pompadour as punishment for behaviour unbecoming a committee member. They make their classroom in plenty of time; too much time. Tsuna sliding into a conversation with the female Cloud and her territory.

He used the moment of breathing space to reach out with his own Cloud Flames the way that Tsuna had shown him earlier - there were two more Flame presences, and the shadow that was the Mist's doppelgänger now present within the school grounds. He pulled his sense back before he could do more than brush against his sister’s presence, trusting that his Sky and their Mist’s doppelgänger would be able to handle her. His stomach still cramped at the contact, but Tsuna reached out without turning from his conversation, and the Sky Flames soothed it.

“Lambo-san’s _here_.” There was a _Bovino_ clinging to his Sky’s leg. A Misty Lightning, and he wanted to snarl and drag the kid off Tsuna. _Takeshi_ was Tsuna’s Lightning, and he didn’t want to share his Sky with a snot-nose brat that they’d have to _behave_ around. He was enjoying how uninhibited the compound was; and the image of Tsuna taking five cocks this weekend popped back up again. That wasn’t going to happen if there was a _toddler_ in the house demanding attention from their Sky.

“Aren’t you a cutie-pie?” The other Cloud scowled at her Sky as she crouched down and reached out to the little monster. The Bovino launched himself at Kyoko - that was her name, he remembered now - and he could feel Tsuna boosting the girl’s Flames out of their latency long enough to start to bond the little monster and the Cloud, which calmed her down.

“I’ll talk to your parents about him later, Kyoko-chan; this is something like the stuff with Ryo-senpai, that’s why he lives with Hibari-san part time.” The girl’s eyes widened. “Hana, Hibari-san wouldn’t mind if you had a conversation with him about territory. And I apologise for the chaos my new ‘tutor’ is causing; and I apologise for leaving you with a grumpy Kyoko to manage.” That was all the warning he got before his Sky had snatched the little monster up and was running out of the school with the Bovino under one arm. He turned to follow, just as Kyoko’s hands went the orange of Sky Flames.

“Lambo-san-” Tsuna had placed a hand over the little Bovino’s mouth.

“Lambo-kun needs to listen to me.” The baby Lightning nodded. “I already have a Mist and a Lightning, Lambo-kun, so I can’t offer you the bond you want, but I just helped you to start the process of bonding to a Sky of your own. She’s a sweetheart, and her parents will be happy to love on you. But she’s a civilian under _my_ protection. Not the Vongola’s, _mine_. So you can’t tell anyone she’s your Sky yet, other than the minder I assume you’ve escaped?” The brat nodded again, reaching into his hair for something that Tsuna let him grab. “That includes Reborn-san. We’re all playing a trick on him, and you want to help, right?”

He dove for Tsuna the moment he realised what was being pulled out of the kid’s curly hair; how the hell had the little monster gotten his hands on _that_? But he was too late; it slid down over both his Sky and the baby Lightning, and went off in a puff of pink smoke. There were two coughs from within the smoke, and the silhouette changed. “Hayato, sweetheart, when am I?” The pink smoke cleared to reveal an adult Tsuna, his hand on a teenage version of the Bovino’s shoulder. His Sky was wearing a gorgeous silky black kimono, a phoenix in flight in Sky Flames embroidered on it. “Ah. Nami-chuu; Lambo, you have kata to do. I want to see an entire set completed before your bazooka reverts us.” The teenager started to protest, “Lambo-kun, I have the fourteen year old version of Hayato in front of me; do you _really_ want to watch?”

The teenager shook his head and turned away, and he was still frozen by the sight of his Sky when the man stepped towards him, and pulled him into a kiss. “I’d forgotten how cute you were at Nami-chuu, Hayato. My younger self found out you had a spark mode earlier, if I remember correctly, yes? Did he remember to tell you how much he adores that?” He manages to nod, notes the hand cradling his chin has an ornate Sky Ring on it, wonders which one it is. “Good. Now, we have four minutes left before the bazooka switches back, and I think that an excellent use of that time would to be pet you some more for the things you figured out in spark mode earlier, sweetheart.” That was all the warning he got before the adult version of Tsuna was doing just that, fingers in his hair and tongue in his mouth, and how the hell had his Sky got _even_ better at this.

“You should let Sho-chan play with the bazooka, sweetheart. This is much more fun when we have a longer window to work with.” Is murmured in his ear, a parting caress to his erect cock and then there’s another puff of the lurid pink smoke and his own scarlet Sky is dropped back in his lap; what on earth had Tsuna seen or been asked, given his Sky's lack of inhibitions to make him _blush_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [What Tsuna sees on the other side of the Bazooka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11727786)


	10. Chapter 10

Not that he objected to a lapful of blushing Tsuna, but the presence of the Bovino brat was more than a little inhibiting. He drew the line at being the five year old’s introduction to human sexuality - even as he thought that, Tsuna was pressing cool lips to his swollen and puffy ones. His Sky’s older self had kissed him _ruthlessly_ , and his lips felt almost beestung. And there was a hard cock rubbing against his through the fabric of their pants and he remembered what Tsuna had shown him earlier, that their clothes were ‘real’ illusions and he almost forgot the Bovino’s presence.

Tsuna obviously hadn’t though, as he turned, and addressed the toddler that was now bouncing eagerly in place, with a fresh, spanner-shaped lollipop in his hand ."Go find your minder, Lambo-kun, and we'll discuss the issue of your Sky more _after_ school. But you do need to bring your minder with you, kiddo, okay?" The little Bovino scowled. "Yes, I _know_ you're Flame Active, Lambo-kun, but you're still only five." The kid pouted but nodded and bounced off.

His Sky turned back to him, and kissed him again, and harmonising with the ‘real’ illusion of clothing that he was wearing, slid a hand around his cock, and stroked him. "Thank you, Hayato-kun." He wasn't sure what he was being thanked _for_. "And while I want to drag you into a closet and make use of the cock my hand is wrapped around, the class bell has just rung." He pouted, and Tsuna laughed and kissed his forehead. "I'd rather Kyoya didn't make you wear the pompadour he inflicts on his minions, sweetheart. I'll share what I got to see on the other side of the bazooka at lunchtime. It was _very_ pretty, and will likely make you go sparky again."

He grumbled, wondered what his Sky had seen - he’d certainly enjoyed the sight of the Adult Tsuna in an even more beautiful kimono than the ones he’d already appreciated - and the not knowing was going to drive him to _distraction_ for the rest of the morning. Between that and trying to figure out how Tsuna could take _five_ cocks at once, he was going to struggle to remember to answer any questions he was asked in Japanese rather than Italian. If he managed to answer at all.

"Hana's going to take Lambo’s presence in her Sky’s Court out of my hide, but he'll suit Kyoko as her Lightning, and she'll be good for him, I think. And Mochida will be less grumpy if he's the only of age male Guardian in her Court for the moment. He's not dealing very well with his instincts; it was why we ended up having that stupid kendo match." That made sense; he'd had no end of issues with his instincts when he'd first woken his Storm, and he suspected he'd have been having even more of an issue with his Cloud if it wasn't for Tsuna's gentle implacability lending him a much needed anchor at the centre of the Hurricane his Flames had become.

He followed his Sky back to the classroom, and grumbled when he couldn't sit any closer to his Sky than two rows back. It made his instincts twitch, especially with Kyoko and Hana between him and Tsuna. And the teacher made his hackles _rise_. Not as much as Nezu had, but enough. But that might just be the way his instincts were twitching. He twitched his way through the rest of the morning, and found himself dragged off by Tsuna afterwards, and dragged - discreetly - into the Mist's office again. The Mist's doppelgänger makes an amused sound at their shared Sky's state. "Ten Year Bazooka, Kyoya."

"Hn." The doppelgänger shifts, flares brilliant dark blue, steps forward and _kisses_ Tsuna. He whines at the sight, remembers the image that Tsuna had put in his head that morning, of Tsuna taking the Mist and _four_ of his doppelgängers, which had gotten _even_ more detailed during their time in the classroom. Then he realised that wasn't a doppelgänger. Fuck; ridiculous fucking Mist.

"Sho-chan?" There's a smile of their Sky's lips, despite the way Kyoya has a tight grip on his arms.

"Sparked out and asleep." The Mist is _very_ pleased with himself, and that makes him think of the pretty little redhead between the Mist and several doppelgängers, and of Sho-chan asleep face down in Tsuna’s big bed, a toy keeping him from dripping cum everywhere like he had earlier. “He wants to check his working later, but we _probably_ have a solution to the damage.”

"The tableau they'd set - I _want_ that. Cavallone and the Sky that Sho-chan dreams of and Xanxus, all content in _our_ bed, Kyoya. We _did_ it." The Mist kissed Tsuna, quieting him. When the Mist breaks the kiss, Tsuna’s still giggling. “Sho-chan up to being shared this evening, d’y’think? Your older self was being so cruel to Xanxus - his scars were livid - and wouldn’t let me touch. Two _very_ big cocks in the man’s ass, and a second pretty hole my older self was suppose to be using.” He knows the names that his Sky is mentioning and he’s confused, and aroused, so aroused that he can’t think straight. Xanxus di Vongola was a boogeyman, a legend, hadn’t been seen for nearly a decade - Tsuna _can’t_ mean him, can he? And the Cavallone, too? The Cavallone Sky was pretty; he’d seen him training with the Arcobaleno Tsuna was teasing and one of the others on Mafia Island. Tall and blond and well built, Flames playful, and a whip as his primary weapon. The details leave him half dazed, sliding into the state Tsuna had called sparky earlier, and there’s an amused, aroused sound from the Mist, and a “I’d apologise Hayato-kun, but I did warn you we both like it when our partners go ‘sparky’,” from his Sky.

The two of them, intent on _him_ , have him stripped and bent over the Mist's desk before he's entirely sure what's happening. Tsuna murmurs something in their Mist's ear, and the answering grin is shark-like. "Relax, Hayato-kun. And don't fight Kyo-kun's Flames, or the temptation to go ‘sparky’. We’re testing a theory."

That makes him twitch, but the Flames in question only target his groin, and then he feels dizzy and hot and tight and _wet_ , and _desperate_ to be fucked. Really truly desperate. "The Kyoya in the Future had _Xanxus_ like this Hayato-kun. Can you add that to your data?" There are fingers, two sets of them, pressing into him in two slightly different places and fuck, what did their Mist do? The fingers toyed with him, stretched him twice over, brushing against his prostate and an equal sensitive patch in the space their Mist had created, making him even more desperate for there to be something larger filling him. His cock, neglected, chafed against the blotter on the Mist’s desk, and then both sets of fingers were gone, and he was being pulled up from the desk by their Mist.

Tsuna lay on one of the sofas, and Kyoya pushed him in the direction of their Sky. "Ride him, little bird." Part of his brain registered that the shift placed them in front of the window, and the glint of a spyglass, but if the other two didn't care - and he couldn’t believe that with the control the Mist wielded over his territory that he didn’t _know_ someone was watching - he decided he didn’t care _either_. He knelt carefully, balanced over Tsuna, and wrapped one hand around his Sky’s cock to steady it, and slid it _carefully_ into the new space, felt it fill him so full that he moaned, appreciatively. "Sho-chan and I have nearly figured out how to make that stable and _fully_ functional, little bird." He swallows at the implication, and finds himself pushed down, and the Mist's cock thrust sharply into his ass. The change in angle has his cock trapped between him and Tsuna, and between the friction that adds and the feel of two cocks, separated by a very thin layer of skin rubbing against each other tipped him back over the edge, into the patterns of thinking that his Sky called ‘sparky’.

That information, and the names that Tsuna mentioned, the circumstances of ten years later slotted itself into the map his mind had created earlier, and he watched as it reorganized itself, shifted other pieces of information around, and the pleasure set his mind whirling, his Sky’s Flames letting him _see_ the connections he was missing and _oh_. They’d kept fucking him, even as he went quiet, kept him stimulated and anchored and mewling with the pleasure of it. Helped him stay there long enough to see almost all of it - and then there was Tsuna’s hand wrapped around his cock between them, a hissed demand for him to cum and he tumbles back into reality, his body spasming around iron hard cocks that had stilled inside him.

"What did you _realise_ , sweetheart?" Tsuna drags his head down and kisses him before he can answer.

"Xanxus isn’t the Ninth's son." Kyoya hissed at his statement, hands tightening on his hips, and the cock stabbing into his ass, swelling with the Cloud Flames that spiralled out around both of them, and the breadth of the Mist's Clouds makes him feel almost inadequate until Tsuna murmurs a reminder in his ear that Kyoya was his _Mist_ , and he'd chosen Hayato as his _Cloud_.

"You may not kill the Ninth, Kyoya. There's obviously a solution for the issue, otherwise Xanxus wouldn't have willingly been full of cock in our bed, waiting for my older self to take him. And he was definitely willing, given the nature of his grumbling when the bazooka interrupted. What else, Hayato? What else did you learn?" Tsuna’s hands petting his flanks, keeping him grounded, despite the Cloud Flames threatening to drown him, keeping him anchored as Kyoya’s cock stretched him so far it _hurt_. “Kyoya, I love you to bits, but that’s starting to affect me. Ease off, _please_?” Kyoya grumbled but folded his Flames back in again.

“Scarred. You said Xanxus was scarred. There’s rumors that the Ninth did _something_ to him, Tsuna.” He buried his head in the crook of Tsuna’s shoulder, breathed through the brutal stretch of his body.

“Is that everything for now, sweetheart?” He nodded, and then the two cocks keeping him grounded started to move again, the stretch so much that he’s left breathless, overwhelmed, passed backwards and forwards between the two of them, the only stable point he has left being Tsuna’s brilliant orange eyes.

" _Cum_." His Sky demands and he doesn’t know how he complies, his cock having softened from cumming once, and fuck, that feels so strange coming around two such large cocks, and there are Sun-tinted Sky Flames extending it and extending it and extending it until there’s two loads of cum filling him, Sky Flames in front, and Mist and Cloud in his rear, and he hiccuped, adrenaline and endorphins combining to have him more intoxicated than he’d _ever_ been. There were fingers petting his hair, the two cocks buried in his body slowly deflating and sliding out of the two holes they’d been stuffed in. Kyoya was the first one to shift, crossing nude to a small bathroom, it’s door concealed by a bookshelf, and coming back with a flannel that he used to clean him up a bit. But he’s too exhausted to move, his body sore and his Flames and mind tangled up in the aftermath of a second round of being ‘sparky’. He would quite happily nap where he was, and Tsuna could keep petting him, please?

"I'm going to take him home and put him to bed with Sho-chan, Kyoya. I'll be back when he's asleep. Could you send a doppelgänger of him to class with me?" The answer was a Misty hand brushing his face and a shivery feeling that made him whine, and try and move away from it as it tugged at his Flames and his sense of self. “Shhhh, sweetheart. It’s just Kyoya making it so you can go home and sleep with Sho-chan, and we can still play with the Arcobaleno.”

"Be back by afternoon classes, little animal. His _sister_ is in the building, and the false carnivore is scheming." His gut spasms, or tries to, but his body is so pleasured and saturated with Flames that it doesn’t hurt, and he lays there, out of it, until Tsuna tips him sideways gently, and wriggles out from underneath him. There’s another murmured conversation, and then he's being carried back through a door outlined in Mist Flames and being tucked into bed beside Sho-chan, who immediately curled into him, and multiple rounds of energetic sex and two goes at what Tsuna was calling his spark mode conspire to drag him down into sleep in the warm sunshine of their Sun's presence.


	11. Chapter 11

He wakes slowly, and squeaks when he opens his eyes and is nose to nose with the doppelgänger that had obviously been created to accompany Tsuna to class. But he recognises that look of curiosity, even if he normally sees it only in mirrors, and there's an amused sound from Sho-chan behind him. "As pretty as watching you take yourself would be, Hayato, most of Kyoya's doppelgängers can't stand touching their 'original'." The redhead is molded to his back, and he can feel the way the Sun’s cock is hardening. That made him think; it was obvious that there must _be_ a solution, or why else had Tsuna offered up that particular scene to distract him, and been so confident it could be achieved?

“But Tsuna mentioned taking Kyoya and several of his doppelgängers -” There was an amused sound from Sho-chan, whose cock was fully hard now, and being absently rubbed between his butt cheeks, the head catching against his hole, and the doppelgänger still examining him from half an inch away.

“Lightning Flames. That was a fun night when we figured that one out. Takeshi had one of Kyoya’s doppelgängers fucking him, and things got a little _too_ energetic. He’d squirmed and the doppelgänger came into contact with Kyoya and got absorbed, leaving him empty and desperate to cum. I figured out there had to be a solution, and well, that turned out to be Takeshi. Much to his relief.” The tip of Sho-chan’s cock pressed gently into his hole and he debated pressing back and taking it to the root, but now he’d considered the possibility of his doppelgänger fucking him, the image was stuck, and the only way he was going to exorcise it -

"Sounds like a fun night was had by _all_.” It really did, and the image of Tsuna at the centre of _five_ copies of Kyoya slunk up from his subconscious again, and he had to press back into Sho-chan to avoid managing to reabsorb his doppelgänger by cock, but he had a thought. “ Which Flames did you say I was using to ameliorate the damage Bianchi had done, Sho-chan?"

A finger, sunshine warm poked him thoughtfully in his side, and he twitched as it sunk through his skin and poked something inside him and hummed. The warmth spread, and he felt like purring. “Your Sun, Storm and Rain are all tied up keeping the damage contained.”

"And how did Takeshi harden the doppelgängers?" Sho-chan snorted as he followed his train of thought. He withdrew the finger, and rolled away. He mourned the loss of the warmth, and the cock teasing his ass.

"Just concentrate on him not being absorbed and fill him with Lightning Flames. And you really do fit in with Tsu-kun's Court, if one of your first thoughts on seeing your own doppelgänger is how to fuck it, Hayato." There was a definite sense of amusement in Sho-chan's voice, and he reached out, left hand crackling with his Lightning Flames; it was met by his doppelgänger's right, and that was a complete fucking rush. He could _feel_ the Cloud and Mist Flames that made up his doppelgänger absorb the Lightning and then he found himself _beneath_ his doppelgänger. Sho-chan laughed. “Kyoya infects the doppelgängers sometimes. Uses his Cloud Flames to amplify his favourite traits in them. You might find doppelgängers of you extra sparky or either more or less dominant when it comes to certain people. Like yourself. And given how pretty it is, Hayato. I'm just going to lay here and enjoy the show."

It was strange kissing himself. Like kissing a mirror, only there were flesh and blood lips, exactly the same temperature as his own - it made the sensations strange, distorted, and his doppelgänger didn't taste of anything? Which he supposed made sense if he was an exact duplicate, that he would ‘taste’ the same, and the way that one’s sense of taste worked had never made that much sense to him. It felt strange still letting 'himself' touch him, and fuck, having someone who knew _precisely_ where his erogenous spots were touching him was doing strange things to his head. His cock was impossibly hard, impossibly fast, even compared to the unreality of the last few days, when he'd found himself erect and ready to fuck so often that he’d thought his Lightning Flames were leaking.

“We’re pretty like this, aren’t we? All hot and needy, and just think how much our Sky would enjoy watching us like this.” Fuck. He let his head drop back into the pillow as the doppelgänger spoke, planted the image of putting on a show like this for Tsuna. “Perhaps you should suck me, so that when you reabsorb me you _know_ exactly how it feels to suck and be sucked; exactly what it feels like to slide our cock over our tongue, how swallowing it and letting it into our throat and drinking every drop.” There’s a choking noise from Sho-chan, and the doppelgänger grins wickedly, and crawls up his body, and then unzips his pants, allowing his cock to slap against his lips. When he doesn’t start sucking it immediately, the doppelgänger slides his fingers into his hair. “Do I have to make you suck our cock? I’m not sure how we’ll look sobbing around a cock, but I’m willing to find out.”

He opened his mouth, allowed his own cock to slide into his mouth, allowed the rock of his doppelgänger’s hips to push more and more of their cock into his mouth until it was nudging at the back of his throat. He swallowed rather than gag on it, and it slid easily into his throat. “We’re good at this, and we look _very_ pretty like this. You’ll enjoy the other side of this when you absorb me, I think.” His doppelgänger fucked his throat ruthlessly, and he sucked it, concentrating on matching his doppelgänger’s rhythm. “I’m tempted to cum on our face, but we’re too good at this to not be rewarded by a bellyful of cum.” That was all the warning he got before a half-dozen pulses of cum were shot straight down his throat, almost pure Mist Flames that made him feel giddy, and then the doppelgänger withdrew. “And as we were so generous with the Lightning Flames, I’m still hard, so I think I’ll fuck our ass next.”

He shudders, and the doppelgänger grins wickedly. “Just think. We’ll know exactly how much pressure it takes to squeeze a cock up our ass after this. Roll over, and get up on your hands and knees.” He complies, and then the doppelgänger was sliding fingers into his ass. “Hmm. Sho-chan, could you pass me the lube? I don’t want to hurt myself.” Slick fingers opened him up further, and curled, rubbing against his prostate. “We’ve got a very sensitive prostate, haven’t we?” He can only nod, the fingers sending sparks up his spine. “Given that you’ll probably lose control of our Lightning Flames when you cum … Sho-chan, could you grab me a cock ring, please?” He whines when the fingers pulled out, and made an indignant noise when the tight ring was wrapped around his cock and balls. “Yes, I know. We don’t like that, but it’s necessary.”

His own cock was pushing into his ass and there was a tight ring around his cock and he _wanted_ to cum and he had no idea how his doppelgänger was managing to keep the pronouns for this kind of thing straight. “Our passage feels exquisite. We’re very hot and very tight, even after the last few days, and I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this.” His doppelgänger set a brutal pace, and fuck, did he have to his own prostate with such brutal accuracy? His cock was _throbbing_ with the need to cum. “Try squeezing me, it’s the only way you’ll learn the technique. You’re not going to get to cum until you do.” He whimpers. “Such pretty noises we make.” He tried to squeeze, and his doppelgänger slowed. “Good boy. Nine more of those, and I’ll remove the cock ring.”

On the tenth squeeze his doppelgänger sighed, and kissed the back of his neck and the ring was released, and he _came_. Hard. And he lost his grip on the Lightning Flames he was feeding his doppelgänger as he did so, and his ass was empty, and his mind impossibly full of memories as the doppelgänger reabsorbed into his system and he sprayed cum all over the bed.

"It takes practise, Hayato." He clung onto Sho-chan as he tried to merge the two set of memories together. Heavy sunshine caressed his skin. "Tsu-kun and Kyoya should have worked you up to that though; i think the two of them forget what a head-rush that is when you don't do it every day." His eyes had obviously widened, because Sho-chan laughed. "By which I mean reabsorb a doppelgänger, Hayato, not fuck themselves. As fun as adding doppelgängers to our bed can be, it’s not something we do every day. The rare occasions I have to reabsorb a doppelgänger, it's like drinking sake on an empty stomach. Now," small hands pushed against his shoulders, and he rolled in the requested direction, the smaller redhead settling over him, Sho-chan’s hard cock nudging against his ass, “let me demonstrate just how much I enjoyed that little show.”

The redhead worked him gently, dragged another orgasm from him, murmured words of appreciation for the sight of his doppelgänger taking him; it's one of the 'easiest' orgasms he's ever had, a slow swell of pleasure that swamps his senses, drags him under and _oh_. He had needed this. And thank fuck for having learnt how to build a memory palace; if he hadn’t, he’s not sure how he’d have been able to cope with the extra memories.

His cheeks went absolutely scarlet as he realised from his sister’s actions that afternoon exactly who must have been watching them at lunchtime, and that from the cheshire cat smiles on both Tsuna and Kyoya’s lips, they had made _sure_ that she was watching, and he buried his head under a pillow. It had been _very_ fun sex, even with the strangeness of the temporary pussy, and he’d thoroughly enjoyed his Sky and their Mist sharing him, but he was going to have to try very hard to forget the look on Bianchi’s face. Then he hit the next set of memories, the ones that included the little Bovino invading the school again and screamed at the memory of the Adult Tsuna reappearing courtesy of the Bazooka, and that the Adult Tsuna’s response to finding himself in the past _again_ , had been to crowd his doppelgänger against one of the _classroom’s_ walls and to spend the entire five minute duration kissing him. And all Kyoya had done about it was to throw up an illusion so their classmates couldn’t see. But judging by his sister’s face, she’d been able to see through it. It had felt very, very good, but still! What was it with the older version of Tsuna thinking that the best way to spend the duration of the Bazooka was in _kissing_ him? And why had his Tsuna been so flustered when he had come back through? "Hayato? Are the memories reintegrating successfully?"

That seems to be the cue for him to babble at the Sun in bed with him, who was still curled around him. "One of the Bovino is in town, and has their rather odd specialised weapon with them - it’s called the Ten Year Bazooka. It swaps it's target with a version of themselves from ten years in the future; I’m not sure whether it’s just the most likely future, or if there’s some other criteria? Tsuna’s been hit with it twice already today, and both times the grown up version of Tsuna has decided that the best use of his time is to kiss me _senseless_. Not that I’m objecting! He’s -” he fumbles for a way to explain that the Adult Tsuna was their Sky only _more_. “He’s Tsuna. Only even sexier. And even more confident in his own skin. Anyway, he was really insistent that you needed to borrow it from the brat; he suggested that it would be a good idea if you went sparky on it And _our_ Tsuna keeps coming back from the other side of the Bazooka _blushing_ , and -" Sho-chan confiscated the pillow before he could finish smothering himself with it. He didn’t want to think about his sister’s response to seeing him making out with both versions of his Sky, or the fact she’d watched him being double-teamed by his Sky and their Mist.

"Well that puts my day to shame." The redhead said teasingly. "I still need to check it again, but I think I _have_ a solution to the poison-cooking damage. We’re going to need a whole day to do the work though, and your Flames are going to be more than a bit volatile when we're done." Sho-chan chucked the pillow off the side of the bed, and kissed him again, rather than let him hide. "M'assuming that you know how Flames work as you've got Rings and keep using them in small ways? That there's multiple components to your Flames, some of which are innate and some which can be worked on?" He waits for a nod of understanding. "Well you've been using your Flames flat out for years to keep yourself alive - even your Cloud and Lightning, though with Tsuna around you haven't been using those two _as_ much, because he's been helping subconsciously. Once your Flames have had a chance to recover - after we've fixed the damage - they're going to be a bit _tricky_ for you to control for a while. More powerful than you're used to. You'll need to use them _all_ regularly or risk them acting out, like Kyoya and Tsuna's Flames do when they doesn't exercise them. Reality gets kind of shaky when they don't use theirs; I'm not sure how yours will manifest."

Before he could answer, the door to the bedroom gained a dark-blue outline, and Tsuna tumbled through it, laughing. "We're nearly there; one of Kyoya's committee overheard him summoning Dino - and _oh_ , Pretty! Not what I meant to happen when I tucked him into bed with you Sho-chan, but definitely pretty, and I’m not objecting at _all_."

Sho-chan buried his head in the crook of his neck and laughed. "Never change, Tsu-kun. Scratch that, based on what Hayato's told me, you certainly won’t have changed in ten years, at least."

"Did Hayato tell you about the Bazooka?” When Sho-chan nods, his Sky grins. “My future self sets up the _prettiest_ tableaus for me to visit. I got to see the Sky you keep dreaming of, and you and Kyoya _definitely_ figured out how to stabilise a Mist pregnancy, because both you and Hayato were _very_ pregnant, and _very_ pretty.” He blinked, sort of dumbfounded by the thought, and another piece of the puzzle that he kept going sparky over slid into place and there was an aroused noise from his Sky. “I’m betting he didn’t tell you he has his own spark mode, did he Sho-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Second trip through the Bazooka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11727786/chapters/26599269)


	12. Chapter 12

“He does? I thought -” The doorframe shimmered dark blue again, and their Storm and Lightning tumbled through chased by their Mist, who had his tonfas out.

“Kyoya, _Why_ are you trying to bite the two of them to death _this_ time?” Tsu-kun rolled his eyes at the way his Mist was still swiping at the other two members of his Court.

“They were making out in my _office_.” The Mist snarled.

“Maa, maa, Kyoya,” Takeshi took a tonfa blow to his shoulder and there was a flicker of dark blue flames, and the Lightning laughed and there were two of him. “You and Tsuna and Hayato had teased us with such a pretty display; were we _really_ supposed to wait till we’d gotten home?”

“Only _I_ get to play in _my_ office.” The Lightning reached out with fingers crackling with green fire to the doppelgänger, and it spread through the doppelgänger, much to the Misty creation’s pleasure. He watched from his position on the bed, as the doppelgänger crowded the Lightning up against the wall. And watched as the doppelgänger stuck his hand down his original’s pants and the two of them made out.

It was a very pretty sight; and distracted him from how Kyoya and Tsuna had pounced on Sho-chan and the quiet conversation that the three of them were having; he caught odd words, and then he was being lifted out of the bed, and carried over to one of the large chairs. His ass was slick enough that when Ryohei lifted him and nudged his hole with his cock, he could take that large cock easily. Not that the Sunny Storm sought anymore than that; just wrapped his arms around his waist and held him on his lap.

“We should EXTREMELY watch the pretty show, Hayato-kun. Look at Takeshi making out with himself, and look how easily Sho-chan takes Tsuna’s fingers. I think they’re going to share him. It’s _beautiful_ how well Sho-chan’s body accepts every cock it can take.” Lips kissed his neck, and hands petted his hips. “He took all four of us into his body in one go several weeks ago. It was EXTREME. He was so tight around our cocks with two of them in his ass and one in a Mist-crafted pussy.” He shuddered at the image, wondered how it would feel to test his limits that way. He had been so full with ‘just’ Tsuna and Kyoya taking him. How would it feel to be even _fuller_?

“Fuck.” The swearword from Sho-chan, as the two older teens torturing him finally cooperated to fill the tiny redhead’s butt with so much cock that his rim looked like it was stretched painfully tight. “Fuck the two of you and the horses you rode in on, you’re both a pair of fucking teases. I thought you said that you were going to make cum until I passed out?”

“Shhh, Sho-chan. We’re _just_ getting started.” The Mist’s voice was a soft purr that he only caught because his Cloud Flames had slipped their leash and had _all_ his senses turned up. It made the cock, that Ryohei was holding him still on, feel _enormous_. And he could feel every inch of the Sun’s body against his.

“If you want me to be quiet Kyoya, then give me a doppelgänger’s cock to suck.” Shoichi’s voice was plaintive, pleading, begging.

“No, sweetheart. _I_ want to hear every little moan you make. Every tiny noise that you make when we’re overwhelming you with pleasure. They make my cock even _harder_.” His body clenched spasmodically around Ryohei's cock in sympathy at the way the two teens on the bed were dominating the little redhead.

“Look at Take-kun, too. He’s so beautifully shameless about his pleasure. Look at how he and his doppelgänger are playing with each other; he was so frustrated when Kyoya’s doppelgänger was reabsorbed when we were experimenting.” Ryohei nuzzled his throat again, and there was a shift in his Flames, and they shaded so sunny that he was startled at the strength of the other teen’s Secondary Flame. One of Ryohei’s hands pressed to his abdomen and he squirmed at the heavy pressure. The doppelgänger was on it’s knees, sucking Takeshi’s cock enthusiastically. “He’s testing himself, seeing how well he can concentrate when he’s being pleasured; it takes some effort to harden a doppelgänger.”

“I found that out the hard way earlier.” He felt the way that made Ryohei tense.

“I bet that was EXTREMELY pretty. Did you dominate the doppelgänger, or -” he wriggled, the question pulling up the dual set of sensations, of taking and being taken, and that earned him large, Sun Flame coated hands clamping tight around his hips. “- he took you, didn’t he? I EXTREMELY bet it did; made you suck him, and then fucked your pretty ass.” The warm hands tightened, shifted his position. He nodded and Ryohei made a needy sound. “I EXTREMELY want to see _that_ Hayato-kun.”

He shivered, and his eyes slipped back from Takeshi’s shameless display to where Sho-chan was moaning on the bed, Kyoya and Tsuna _ravaging_ his ass. The two of them were thrusting into the redhead so brutally he had no idea how Sho-chan was enjoying being taken that way. Ryohei tracked the line of sight, and he could feel the grin on the other teen’s lips as he bit his ear lightly.

"Sho-chan _adores_ it when Kyoya and Tsuna get like this. Look at how he's clinging onto both of them, and the way his muscles are quivering; feel his Flames - he’s using them internally to allow for this. He’s EXTREMELY pretty when he’s enjoying his submission; I wonder if Tsu-kun is going to let us all join in - Sho-chan can take us all - or if he’s feeling greedy tonight." He didn't care, not at this point, not with the way the Sun Flames the white-haired teen was radiating had started to Activate all the muscles surrounding the cock buried in his ass, and was making his body twitch, and his prostate send shocks of pleasure up his spine every time his body contracted particularly tightly around the intruder that had filled his rear to capacity.

Ryohei licked a stripe up the side of his neck, bit his ear again. "Hmm. Look at how Sho-chan’s belly is bulging, Hayato-kun. Look at the way his hole is oozing cum around their cocks; I think Kyo-kun’s EXTREMELY been playing with his own Cloud Flames.” A hand dropped to wrap around his cock and stroked it roughly, and he felt the one in his ass pulse, the wet heat of cum making him moan, but Ryohei’s cock didn’t deflate. "'Keshi-koi, come help me torture our beautiful Cloud." Ryohei manhandles him into a new position, rearranging him, and he stops being able to watch Tsuna and Kyoya overwhelming Sho-chan - but definitely _enjoying_ himself - in favour of concentrating on sucking the cock of Takeshi's doppelgänger.

Keshi’s cock was long and thick and ‘Keshi’s doppelgänger seemed to be determined for him to deep-throat it, was actively fucking his mouth and it should be making him gag and tears well at the corners of his eyes, but the memories from the earlier game with his own doppelgänger help him figure it out, and there's a cock in his throat again for the second time that evening. Larger than his own, he can feel it when he touches his neck with one of his hands. His ass was still twitching around Ryohei's cock - "You're EXTREMELY pretty like this, Hayato," - for which loud comment, the Sunny Storm had promptly been electrocuted by the 'real' 'Keshi who had his mouth around his own cock. The Lightning was having more of a problem deep-throating him; had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock to stop himself gagging on it. Ryohei’s cock was pulsing repeatedly and each pulse came with a wave of Sun Flames, tightening him around the Sunny Storm, and fuck he was dripping with cum despite the way he was filled and _fuck_ had 'Keshi just stopped sucking his cock in favour of _rimming_ him? That certainly felt like a hot, wet tongue cleaning up the mess that the Sunny Storm was making of him, one hand holding his cock and balls out of the way. He shivered. Moaned, and Ryohei kissed his neck again.

"Enough, Sho-chan?" The question was quiet, affectionate, purred in Tsuna's voice; he doesn't hear the little redhead's answer; doesn't see it either, but the noises from the bed change, breathing speeding up and the squelch of vicious thrusts into a well lubricated ass speed up, too, and there was a whimper followed by a scream that could only be Sho-chan cumming.

"Sho-chan EXTREMELY enjoys being fucked. Almost as much as Tsu-kun enjoys seeing him pleasured -" there was another wave of Sun Flames and he came, wringing down so tightly on the iron-hard cock in his ass that it _hurt_. But in a good way, and his whimpers had the doppelgänger using his throat cumming too, and he could get used to the cool feeling of Mist Flames filling his belly. Curling under his skin, and he wondered if he could learn to ‘use’ those Flames the way ‘Keshi had used them earlier. "- and as much as our Tsu-kun appreciates seeing you in this state Hayato-kun. He babbled adorably about how good you’d looked under him the day after Kyo-kun brought you home. How he wanted to pet and treasure and keep you safe."

He dripped when he was lifted off Ryohei's cock, but there was a huge plug, bigger than the cock that had been fucking him, being pushed into his Sun-Flame abused ass, and Takeshi's cock in his mouth using it the same way his doppelgänger had, and it was even easier to take it this time. One of Ryohei's large hands splayed across his belly, palpitating it, and there was a pleased sound from the Sunny Storm. "I filled you EXTREMELY full of cum, Hayato-kun. You're all swollen, and it’s EXTREMELY pretty." He shuddered, and whined around the cock in his throat, making the Lightning cum with an appreciative gasp; he swallows it all down. "I'm EXTREMELY jealous of Tsu-kun getting to see the pregnant versions of you and Sho-chan, Hayato-kun." Ryohei carefully deposited him in the centre of the big bed, then Takeshi plastered himself to his back, and Sho-chan tucked himself under his chin, with Tsuna behind Sho-chan, and Kyoya behind Tsuna..

A tiny part of his brain wanted a cigarette. It wasn't a _physical_ craving, but fuck, he'd been _very_ well fucked, and he wasn't _quite_ ready to sleep yet. But the others were; all but Sho-chan had fallen asleep, and he made an amused sound in his throat. He'd lay bets that Takeshi and Tsuna were going to find themselves almost as well fucked as he and Sho-chan by about 3am.

"Hayato?" The redhead's voice is barely more than subvocal, and he used his Flames to ramp up his hearing so he could hear the Sun more clearly.

"Yes?" He was curious as to why Sho-chan hadn’t fallen asleep already.

"You are allowed to say no, and set boundaries. Kyoya and Tsuna are greedy brats who will take _everything_ you'll give them. I love the pair of them, but if I don't put my foot down, every night would be like the scene you just saw, and they'd push my physical limits a little bit further each time. I enjoy it, but I also enjoy gentle sex like we were having earlier, and I get that, too, _because_ I set limits." He made a noise in his throat, low and confused, Sho-chan’s words not quite making sense in his head, not sure why the Sun was so insistent on talking about this _now_.

"Even with my Sun Flames, I'm going to find walking difficult in the morning. If the two of them had their way, their response to that fact would be to keep me in bed and leave a pair of doppelgängers to fuck me when they couldn't; they're hedonists through and through and think the best solution to sex aching, is more sex so your body adjusts. And if you don't work out where your boundaries are and enforce them, one day you'll wake up and realise your whole life is revolving around their cocks. It's not deliberate and it's not malicious, but we're both _very_ susceptible to their Flames for reasons that are part biological, part metaphysical. Who are _you_ , Hayato Gokudera, when you're not trying to be Tsuna's perfect Cloud? I have my Science; what's your 'thing'?" Sho-chan’s voice was soft, purring against his chest.

What was his thing? He'd had the piano when he was younger, but Bianchi and his father had ruined that for him. He liked to learn; anything and everything, and he was deeply curious about the differences between the way Tsuna's 'Court' worked, and their casual use of Flames and the way Skies behaved in Italy. And he wanted to know more about the state of mind that Tsuna had called 'sparky' earlier. "Think on it, Hayato, and we'll talk more in the morning. But one last thing to think about. I might be the group's 'uke' but if I say _no_ , they all listen. You _always_ have that choice, and I'll help you enforce it until our beloved brats remember that applies to you, too. And Hayato-kun, I ever meet your father and I'm setting him on _fire_."


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up is _hard_. He's still getting use to this, to feeling safe and warm, and after their games last night, he’s still sleepy, too. On top of that, Tsuna was radiating enough Sky Flames to overdose half of the Italian Flame Families all by himself, and he just wanted to luxuriate in the sensations, but his bladder was screaming about being full and he was still mulling over the ideas Sho-chan had tricked him into sleeping on. He ends up choosing to climb out of the foot of bed; he was in the middle with Sho-chan, and while on one side of him Tsuna and Kyoya were still asleep, Tsuna with a shivering half-awake Sho-chan half way beneath him, held possessively - leaving him wondering if the redhead had had one of the nightmares that Tsuna had alluded to - on his other side Ryohei had Takeshi completely pinned, fingers in the Lightning’s mouth to keep him quiet and was fucking him slowly, lazily, with short strokes as Takeshi whimpered around the fingers in his mouth.

A night's sleep curled up next to Sho-chan at least meant he was only stiff and a little sore, rather than actively in pain; he’d spent almost three hours sat on the Sunny-Storm’s cock, which was one of the bigger ones in the Court. And Ryohei was a demon with a penchant for using his Secondary Flame creatively, and judging by the plug he'd filled him with when he was done had a mild sadistic streak, and he _definitely_ had a kink given the bloated state he’d been put to bed in. The plug was big enough he was going to have to ask Takeshi, with his Rain Secondary, to help him remove it - his first effort to do so once he’d crawled off the bed had _hurt_. As it was, it was rubbing against his prostate sending shocks of pleasure and pain up his spine with each step, but he could walk normally enough if he concentrated.

The downside - other than the fact that the plug was starting to chafe _horribly_ \- was that the persistent stimulation of his prostate meant that by the time he reached the bathroom, his cock was hard enough to pound nails with. _Fuck_. He swerved away from the toilet and headed for the shower instead. It feels strange masturbating after several days of more sex than his brain could have conceived of even a week ago, and he suspects that any of the occupants of Tsuna’s big bed would have been happy to have helped him with his ‘problem’, but he could think while masturbating, whereas if he'd asked one of the others to join him in the shower, he wouldn't have managed to think any thoughts deeper than either 'more' or 'harder' and fuck, Sho-chan was right about how easy it would be for his days to revolve around his Sky’s cock.

And now he was trying to recall the studies he'd read when he’d gone on a research kick the previous year, trying to understand all the knock on effects of his shitty childhood, and there was something niggling, a half-remembered paper about hormones, and he handled himself a little more roughly, trying to keep his mind from spiralling even further inwards. Some of his Flames curled beneath his skin; they felt strange, and he panted, and pushed away everything but the sensation of his hand on his cock, and the plug in his ass; he clenched down around it several times, and then his vision went white and the knot he’d tangled together released and he sprayed the wall with his cum. And ow, fuck that plug was starting to really hurt, and he reached for his Rain only to remember Sho-chan’s warning. His Flames settled back down, almost disappointed, and fuck was he going mad? He’d never heard of someone’s Flames having a mind of their own; but at least he wasn't a Mist. Crazy Mists were fucking terrifying and could and did wipe out whole families as they went over the edge. There’d been an incident in Northern Italy just before he’d left for Japan.

He rested his head against the tiled wall of the shower and tried to breath through the continued flashes of pain and pleasure from his ass and dealt with his earlier problem before he turned the shower on. He’d barely gotten the water adjusted to a pleasant temperature when one of the others slipped in behind him, and where he would have flinched previously, instead he just relaxed as an arm wrapped around his waist. "Sho-chan's right, but there's reasons behind it that we should tell both you _and_ him about. Stories you'll probably both understand far too well, given both you and he harmonised with my Tsu-kun so easily." Their Mist's body was long and lean and plastered to his back. "Our silly science-herbivore was also right to ask what you enjoyed, Hayato-kun; I should have asked that days ago. Once I accounted for the fact that Japanese was your _third_ language, our placement tests made it clear that as much as I love Nami-chuu, it’s about as appropriate a school environment for you as it is for our Sho-chan. So what _are_ you interested in, Hayato-kun?"

The Mist was being downright affectionate which was a little terrifying, his teeth nipping at the column of his throat in a way that could easily have been a threat, but was far more of a turn on. "What woke you up Kyoya?" He wasn’t ready to answer that question, yet, and he thought he’d been discreet in his escape from the communal bed. Long fingers circled the rim of the oversized plug in his ass, and he wondered how much cum would leak out if it was removed; he wasn't as swollen as Ryohei and Takeshi had left him last night, but that wasn't saying anything.

"Watching over Sho-chan has made my Flames _very_ sensitive to one of the Court going 'sparky'," the teeth nipped at the side of his throat, "and while you did something to make that specific spark settle, leaving someone who can spark alone when they're as primed to do so as you currently are, Hayato-kun, ends in tears and killer robots." _Killer Robots?_ He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know. And Kyoya seemed to be fairly intent on things other than story telling as the plug in his ass was shrinking, and then the Mist pulled it out. The remnants of all the cum he’d been filled with several hours earlier _gushed_ out of his body, and he felt himself pink as it went on and on and _on_ , and Kyoya made an amused sound, and then there were long, slender fingers sliding into his body and stroked the tender skin of his passage. He winced and the Mist bit the side of his throat. "We warned you that Ryohei was indefatigable, Hayato-kun. If your ass is too sore,” he made an affirmative noise, though he wasn’t sure what he wanted Kyoya’s response to be, “then I’ll restore that illusion we used at lunchtime yesterday.” Fuck, was the Mist really capable enough to perform that kind of an intimate illusion on another Flame Active with _no_ preparation? The broad head of Kyoya’s cock pressed at the smooth patch of skin between his balls and his sore hole, and his body _gave_ , and fuck, Kyoya was _that_ strong and _that_ skilled. His body took the Mist’s large cock easily, and it definitely wasn't his incredibly sore rear passage that the cock was inching into slowly. It felt really good though, and Kyoya was making sure that the place he was using was slick, too, so he let the Mist do what he would with him. “Brace yourself against the wall, Hayato-kun and let me _please_ you.” He swallowed and assumed the position requested. Kyoya set an easy pace, though he did slide two fingers back into his sore rear, to massage his bruised prostate gently. But he did so so carefully that there were no spikes of pain.

"I want my music back, and I want to investigate Flames - both their theory and the sociology of their users." He blurted out the words, and the Mist stilled, only the head of his cock in the passage Kyoya had created for his own use, and the fingers stopped their gentle massage.

"That we can do, Hayato-kun. I will even get the Family Archives opened to you; you are Cloud to my Sky, so my Clan should permit it." The cock slid back into his body till Kyoya's balls slapped against his. "Now stop trying to strangle the spark that’s coiled in your Flames, and let me catch you. I’m here, little falcon.” He doesn’t realise until the Mist demands that he stop doing it, quite how tight a grip he has on his Flames, and he has to force himself to release them, over thinks it until Kyoya pulls his fingers out of his ass, and then tugs him back upright until he’s on his tiptoes, and then bites him. Hard. And his Flames _erupt_. His head spins as Kyoya gentles him down again, and he _really_ wanted to study that state. It was obviously part mental, part Flame based if he and Shouichi shared it, and the Mist had known enough to _recognise_ it in the group’s Sun, but he’d never heard of it before he’d left Italy. “There’s some details about it in the Archives, Hayato-kun. Now, is there anything I need to know that it let you ‘see’?”

Why was his mind insisting that there would be more unusual Flame Users heading for Namimori? “If Reborn allowed Tsuna’s location to slip as he seems to have done, given my sister and the Bovino’s presence and the fact he’s sent for the Cavallone, we’re going to get some _interesting_ guests. Some of them will want to challenge Tsuna, and some of them will be seeking sanctuary, and it’s going to be hard to tell the two groups apart.” The Mist nuzzled at his throat again, and then lifted him with shocking ease, allowing his cock to slip out of the passage he’d created.

“That we can deal with, Hayato-kun. Now. You have a choice; do you want to keep the passage I created for use later, or do you want me to make it go away again?” That should have been a hard choice, but given the way Tsuna had responded to the surprise of his ‘spark’ at Nami-chuu the previous day, and the state of his ass, he wanted to keep it.

“Keep it.” He swallowed. Ryohei hadn’t done it _deliberately_ , but his ass hurt, and his Sun Flames were entirely tied up at the moment, and he doubted Sho-chan had the capacity to concentrate long enough to help, given what he’d said last night and the state he’d been in when he’d crawled out of the bed. The plug had been too big to wear for that long without more practise, and his ass needed a break.

“Then I’ll need to ‘clean’ it up.” He shrieked as Kyoya dropped to his knees and forced him to bend at the waist. The tongue was entirely unexpected, and it was only the two orgasms in quick succession that meant his cock didn’t rise again as the Mist licked out the hole he’d made. “There. When Tsu-kun’s filled it up again, come and find me Hayato-kun. And hmm.” Two fingers slid into it thoughtfully and there was another brief burst of Mist Flames. “Don’t worry about the mess; I’m looking forward to the treat.” Kyoya coaxed him out of the shower again, and even rubbed him down and dry, and prodded him towards his clothes. “Even if we’re letting Sho-chan stay home, Hayato-kun, you have duties and a faux-baby to deceive, but I will illusion any texts you wish to read at school.”

He stumbled his way down the stairs and almost squeaked when he found one of Kyoya’s minions preparing breakfast for them all. He blinked at the pompadoured teen, and resolved to check that Kyoya knew his minion was going Flame Active. He’d heard that persistent exposure could do that, but he hadn’t expected to _see_ it. Most of the other young Flame Active hitmen he’d known had gone Active thanks to trauma. But he was too exhausted to interrogate him, so he just accepted the strong, Italian-style coffee and tried to make himself functional enough to guard his Sky at school. Ryohei and Takeshi were the next two down, and he and Takeshi exchanged commiserating glances when the baseball player hissed as he tried to sit down; he wondered when Ryohei had woken him up. “How long -” the Lightning held up three fingers, and then tried to make himself comfortable, but quickly gave up and just ate his breakfast standing.

“Is Sawada Tsunayoshi around?” He blinked. The speaker looked like a Bovino and had Lambo in his arms, and _oh_ he remembered the conversation they’d had with the little brat the previous morning. He’d forgotten about that after what had happened at lunchtime.

“Call him Tsuna-san if you must be formal, Bovino-san. He’s refuses to acknowledge his father, and he’s still trying to negotiate Kyoya’s Clan into adopting him so he can give up the name officially.” He winced; he was still trying to detangle himself from his father’s Family, and he couldn’t see the External Advisor being happy when he found out his son was trying to disown him, but it explained a lot, and that had to be Tetsuya, Kyoya’s second-in-command, if he knew that much about the same situation.

“Tetsuya’s right, Bovino-san. And the fact that Reborn-san is calling him _that_ name repeatedly is making him hard to manage.” The Lightning had put his food down, and he could feel the baseball player using his Rain internally. “He doesn’t have a strong Rain yet; and I’m struggling to keep him from detonating over it. Please don’t make the situation worse.”

“Pay attention to Lambo-san.” He swore as the Bazooka emerged from the brat’s hair again, and the expression on the minder’s face said that he was not happy with the situation _either_. Of course, the moment he fired the Bazooka was the moment that Tsuna finally emerged from upstairs, and it hit their Sky. Having seen the Adult Tsuna already, he chose to watch the others as the pink smoke cleared, and he was _thoroughly_ amused. Kyoya - behind their Sky on the stairs had a distinct ‘wao’ on his lips; Ryohei looked like he wanted to pounce, and Takeshi looked like he had a plate of fresh sushi in front of him. It was a shame Sho-chan was sleeping off being shared, because it would have been interesting to see his response. Tetsuya and the adult Bovino looked almost _afraid_ and he put aside his desire for his Sky, and instead read the room as if he was a stranger. The Flame ‘pressure’ had risen enormously, and he shivered in delight.

The Adult version of his Sky stepped down from the last stair and crossed the room to tap the little Bovino’s nose gently. “Lambo-kun needs to stop playing with that Bazooka. It’s not a toy, sweet boy. Go and sit on the stairs, and take a timeout while we wait for this to reverse.” The toddler did, with a pout on his lips, and he wondered who had lectured the kid on the first visit to the future that he was so compliant. “Kyoya, whilst I normally would refrain from being so blunt, the Ranking Prince is running in this direction, and the kid is as traumatised as I was when we first bonded. Be nice to him.” The Mist smiled, and a pair of tonfas appeared in his hands.

“He’s being chased then?” Flames licked along the tonfas.

“By an entire Family.” The smile that curled the Mist’s lips promised pain for the intruders. “Takeshi, Ryohei, we’ll talk more during one of the Bazooka incidents I’m _sure_ will happen, but I only have a minute left, and the Bazooka swaps positions _exactly_. So I need to say a few other things, and then take my seat. Bovino-san, Lambo-kun’s new Sky is under my protection; my younger self will introduce you to her at the weekend.” The Adult version of Tsuna smiled, and then straddled his legs gently, and kissed his nose. “Hayato-kun, my younger self is being chastised for his idiocy yesterday, _but_ we - meaning you and he - need to have a bit of a talk.”

Which was when the pink smoke plumed again, and he found himself with a lapful of naked and bright pink Tsuna, who immediately squirmed like his ass was on fire. Kyoya smirked and a Mist-kimono settled around their Sky’s shoulders. “Sorry Hayato. I didn’t _think_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The third trip through the Bazooka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11727786/chapters/26674905)


	14. Chapter 14

His hands had dropped lower in the moment that the pink smoke swapped the Adult Tsuna with his own, and fuck the skin under his hands felt so hot it had to be scarlet. He realised with a start what the Adult Tsuna had meant by chastised, and his cock throbbed at the mental image. His Sky had immediately buried his head in his throat, cheeks damp and definitely aroused - he’d been stripped by his Adult version, and Kyoya had been cruel, merely materialising just enough to conceal Tsuna from the two Bovino - but he didn't know how to ask for what he suddenly _wanted_. He really had changed over the next ten years for his Adult self to be willing and able to spank his Sky. How had he …?

"Clothes, Little Animal. Your older self _implied_ what was happened was meant as a _punishment_ , not an opportunity for more play." His Sky whimpered at the iron in their Mist's voice, but rose shakily from his lap. Tsuna wrapped the conjured kimono tighter around himself, and walked gingerly towards the stairs. He wanted to follow, wanted all of a sudden to top - something he hadn't been interested in particularly for the last few days - but their Mist was right. If he followed, and Tsuna allowed him to fuck his spanked ass, the lesson wouldn’t stick.

Tsuna turned halfway up the stairs,"apologies Bovino-san. Kyo-kun, can you deal with our guest?" Their Mist nodded, and he pressed a hand to his stomach; it ached without his Sky close, and his Flames tried to help, but left him aching elsewhere and fuck he really had to be more careful with that for the next few days until the rest of the Court was in a position to do whatever it was that Sho-chan had figured out. Which was so strange, because he'd used his Storm freely before - he'd also stayed away from his sister, so he supposed things balanced out - Flames could be complicated like that, and food wasn’t the only medium Bianchi could ‘poison’; just the easiest for her. "Hayato-kun, we'll come home for lunch and check on Sho-chan and I'll tell the promised stories." His Sky finished climbing the stairs, and he followed his footsteps through the house. Tsuna had climbed the stairs like his body hurt, but not in a ‘I have had a very large cock up my ass for several hours’ way, but rather ‘my ass is a giant bruise’; he remembered the last time he’d felt like that was when he’d completely failed one of the Rain Arcobaleno’s assault courses and landed wrong. Nearly broke his tailbone.

"Bovino-san, whereabouts are you staying in town?" The Bovino answered, but he had tuned them out in favour of watching Takeshi, who has put his bowl down, and crouched to talk to the brat where he's still sat in time out on the stairs. Their conversation seems to be about Flames - Takeshi has his Lightning crackling over his fingers much to the brat's delight, and hopeful he could help keep the kid from becoming _quite_ as annoying as the average Lightning. He tuned back into the conversation between Kyoya and the Adult Bovino when their Mist spoke again. "Hn. Sasawaga-chan is under our protection - in part because Ryohei, her brother -" the Mist gestures at their Storm, "- is one of my Tsunayoshi's Inner Court. We will get the two of you moved to a safer area nearer to her residence, and several members of my committee are trained _enough_ with their Flames to help watch the brat; you will pay for this by helping to guard Sasawaga-chan. Understood?"

The Bovino nods; he’s still malleable, if he’s any judge. Likely in shock at the strength of the Adult Tsuna’s Sky; the Bovino didn’t have their own Sky Line, made their living from a mixture of mad science and providing some of the more personable Lightnings available to the wider Flame Mafia. They were the slightly more benign version of the Estraneo, preferring to play with Flame Physics rather than Flame Biology, though they might need a talking to about letting their children ‘play’ with experimental tech. It was a _very_ short step from that to _actual_ human experimentation, and the Adult Tsuna had sounded _fond_ of Lambo. Fond enough to put his foot down with the Family if they went too far, and with enough firepower to make his unhappiness _stick_.

Takeshi's bribed the kid with candy, and that makes him think about the odd-shaped lollipop Lambo had returned from the future with; that had looked specially made, and he wondered who in the Court would have cast their lollipops in the shape of a spanner. While he was wondering that, Takeshi had picked the brat up, and now had him balanced on one of his hips, arm carefully positioned to be able to intercept the kid going for the bazooka again; he looks surprisingly natural like that. He wonders if he might see the Adult version of their Lightning with one of the Court’s children soon; it would be adorable. With the little MIsty Lightning safely contained, he picks his coffee up again and takes another sip and concentrates on trying to actually be a functional human being. The soreness of his ass is a pleasurable kind of distracting, has settled down to being a reminder of the previous evening rather than actually _painful_ , now that the plug was out, so he would probably be able to sit still in class - unlike Takeshi who was definitely moving like he’d been used hard and plugged; but even as he watched the Lightning’s movement was becoming less jarring. An interesting application of his Rain Secondary, possibly, though he’d have to ask to be sure.

Tetsuya pushed a second cup of espresso in his direction and he took it gratefully; the idea of having to deal with the Arcobaleno mostly asleep did not appeal, and from all the rumors about the Cavallone’s training, Reborn had a supernatural ability to know when people weren’t at their best. The Bovino took the brat from their Lightning, and he finally managed to eat something - he hadn't been very keen on food since his sister's arrival - seeing it being cooked and being able to _feel_ that he was inside Kyoya's _personal_ territory made him feel safe enough to do so. His sister definitely _wasn't_ strong enough to create illusions in a space held by the Court’s Mist. Even without him using his Cloud Flames to enhance his capabilities, Kyoya was at least two orders of magnitude stronger than his sister. -.

At some point while he was eating, the Bovino left, and his Flames settled down as he put the first food in thirty-six hours in his system, and then he caught Ryohei watching him. The Stormy Sun looked away, and he felt a little subconscious as Ryohei crossed the room to say something to their Mist. Especially when the Mist turned blue-purple eyes on him. "I will remind the omnivore to feed you something _other_ than cum at lunchtime, Hayato-kun. Even if I have to get Sho-chan to lecture our wayward Sky on nutrition to make it stick." He felt his cheeks flare bright pink and went to shove his plate away, feeling self-conscious, but that made the other three members of the Inner Court frown, and there was a curt "eat or be fed, Hayato-kun; Takeshi would be delighted to serve," from their Mist.

He pulled the plate back towards himself and choked down another couple of mouthfuls, but couldn't finish it, despite it being tasty. "Hn. If you carry on subsisting on mouthfuls of food and your Cloud Flames, you won't even be able to defend the little animal against Kurokawa, and she's still latent." That pricked his pride and he scrubbed a hand across his face. But the goad had been well placed, and he missed an exchange between the Mist and Takeshi.

"Fine." He wanted to storm off, find somewhere to lick his wounds; he wasn't used to others being worried about him, but there was Tsuna descending the stairs, still moving like his butt was sore, and the reminder his older self had dared to spank his Sky, distracted him from the gentle implacability of the Mist and the stare of their Lightning - which said that Takeshi was about to fixate on making sure he ate - both of which he had no idea how to cope with.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at their Mist, who made a sound he couldn’t quite decode, and then left the room, leaving the five of them to their food. He returned with a handwritten journal and a dictionary, which he handed to him. He took the peace offering as intended, especially as he could feel the subtle illusion covering it, and under it, the age of the leather covering the journal. He opened it, and fuck, working through this was going to improve his Japanese in a _hurry_. Though the faint Mist overlay indicating the directionality of the text when he flicked through it would help; it had more functions than _just_ that, but he was stopping on any single page long enough to figure it out. The author - anonymous to him at this point - seemed to have alternated between columns and spirals of kanji, and several pages even had cross-hatched kanji covering two separate subjects onto the same page.

"The false-carnivore-baby has his pet in weapon form, Tsu-kun -" his Sky swore, and there was a flare of Mist and Sky Flames, and he was gone. "Takeshi, while that is an _excellent_ plan, if you're late to school, I will bite you to death, and the omnivore won't object." Takeshi nodded, and he was being towed out of the Court's compound by the Lightning. They didn’t slow down until they're half-way to Nami-chuu, and approaching a sushi restaurant. He finds himself being dragged into the restaurant, and then dragged back out again within a few minutes, this time with a number of bentos occupying his hands, and trying to figure out what was up with the shinai that Takeshi had begged from the Active Rain chef, who by his appearance could only be their Lightning’s father.

It felt like a sword, even if it _looked_ like a bamboo shinai, and it positively _reeked_ of Mist Flames. But Takeshi was Lightning possessive about it, and there was a swarm of the Mist's men at the school, and he had his part to play, given their Mist had ‘inducted’ him into the DC. The Lightning looked between him and the swarm, and took the bentos off him, before vanishing. He pinned down the most senior of the DC present to find out what had kicked over the ant hill; he suspected the Arcobaleno, but there were several other possibilities. Including the arrival of the Ranking Prince or a Family deciding to make a preemptive strike against his Sky.

Not that they knew; just that two of their number had been found injured, and he shooed the more junior members of the committee off to their classrooms, and reached for the currently dormant territory their Mist had encircling the school - it was a logical extension of the use of Cloud Flames Tsuna had shown him - but the territory was too large, too greedy, and their Mist caught him before he dropped to his knees. "Hn. I understand the impulse, but you’re _injured_.. Right now you're serving the Court best by doing research, and staying close to our Sky. Tetsuya and I have this in hand." His instincts hiss,, but he can't argue with the Mist’s request, given how trying what seemed like it should have been an easy trick had exhausted him. "Cloudy Mist, Hayato-kun. My territories feed off _both_ Flames. Tetsuya, please escort Hayato to Tsunayoshi -" the Mist used the trick he'd been trying _effortlessly_ , and he ground his teeth, "- who is, at least, in the appropriate classroom. I'm going to bite some idiots to death." At least the explanation made sense of why the territory had been set up to absorb Cloud Flames.

But still, _fucking_ Mists. Tetsuya had carried him through the school over his shoulder and _no one_ had noticed. Nor had the teacher noticed when he'd been dumped in Tsuna's lap, even when his Sky had squeaked in pain. But his Sky had wrapped an arm around his waist when he tried to get up, and radiated Sky Flames at him, which somehow refilled his reserves. It only took a few minutes of sitting in his Sky's lap to reenergise him, and while he was really tempted to stay put, Tsuna was squirming. Given his Sky was sitting on a solid chair, on a butt so well spanked, it had been scarlet less than an hour ago, he regretfully shifted to his own chair and ignored the teacher in favour of the journal the Mist had given him. It was so fascinating that he found himself over _Takeshi's_ shoulder when the bell rang for the mid-morning break, and unceremoniously dumped on the Reception Room sofa, and handed one of the bentos they'd collected from Takeshi's father earlier. When he didn’t immediately open it, Takeshi threatened to feed him, and he gave in.

The sushi was really, really good. And coated in protective Rain Flames that felt like they were kin to Takeshi's - which given his father was the sushi chef, made sense - that soothed his body even as he ate the contents of the bento. The downside to the Rain Flame soaked sushi was that it left him so languid and content that Takeshi had to carry him _back_ to class again - which everyone ignored as pointedly as Tetsuya carrying him earlier - once they were there, the Lightning was at least merciful enough to give him a flask of good coffee to sip at while he continued ignoring the instructor and scribbling notes on what he was reading in the journal. Tsuna's Flames felt amused at his fixation, and when he glanced over at his Sky’s desk, he realised that he wasn't the only one of the Court with more interesting reading materials. He scribbled a note asking why the Dame-persona if he was reading intelligence reports in class, to his Sky, and passed it across; the reply he got was that it was part of the story he needed to share with him and Sho-chan. Written in _Italian_.


	15. Chapter 15

When he failed to move for the lunch bell, there was a snort from his Sky, and then the journal was being tugged out of his hands, and oh hell no, he was _reading_ that! He pushed his chair away from his desk, and lunged for the journal in Tsuna’s hands, but his Sky had a hell of a turn of speed, and was already through the door, and accelerating. No one seemed to think anything of him chasing through the corridors - even though running in the corridor was forbidden - trying to catch the smaller brunette. Most of the students just stepped out of their way without seeming to register their presence, and the two DC members who had clocked the two of them, had just shaken their heads and let the two of them get on with it. He didn't catch Tsuna; his Sky was fast, which was a good thing, and he couldn't lean on his Flames the way he'd seen others use to give themselves a speed boost. Not unless he'd wanted to put himself down for the count again - and his Sky felt playful enough that he didn’t want to put things to an abrupt stop that way.

"I was reading that!" He skidded through the door his Sky had just jackknifed through, barely registering the small Mist alteration to it; Kyoya had the whole school wrapped in an active Mist territory while he established who had hospitalised _two_ of his committee.

The alteration kicked them out into Tsuna's bedroom; Sho-chan was still asleep, face down in the bed, having kicked the covers off, leaving his butt and it's large plug on display. But at least the Sun 'felt' more like himself again, his Sun Flames overflowing from his skin again, rather than being focused inwards. "I'm going to put the journal away, Hayato-kun. Can you wake up Sho-chan and make sure he gets dressed and down stairs in the next twenty minutes? Kyoya was very insistent that we needed to eat a proper lunch, and he's right. And cooking is one of the positive things I share with Kaasan." His Sky waved his hands, a little helplessly. He was tempted to pout at his Sky; he'd been fascinated at the contents of the journal. But his Sky was asking him to do something, and it was quite obvious that his Sky was at least a little distressed by what they were going to be talking about - so he would do as instructed. And getting Sho-chan awake and dressed was going to require a shower - which would be pretty to watch, even if there was no sex involved - _and_ a clingy Sun, if he was any judge.

It did. And a Sun who pulled him into the shower _with_ him, and set fire to his DC uniform in the process. It amused him, as did Sho-chan’s sleepy yawns, and he washed the little redhead carefully, and then sank to his knees entirely willingly, and sucked Sho-chan's cock. And he did it because _he_ wanted to, not because of any expectations, and because the sounds from the Sun of their Court made when he was being pleasured were _gorgeous_ ; he abandoned himself so entirely to his pleasure. Sho-chan winced when he tugged on the plug. “Not going to try and stick my dick in you, sweetheart. Just want to suck you off and finger you a bit.” That had gotten the Sun to relax enough to let him pull the plug out, and the moment he’d pulled it out, there'd been as much cum oozing from his body as when Kyoya had removed his earlier, and okay, maybe he could get why Ryohei and Kyoya apparently enjoyed overfilling their ukes' bodies. Because Sho-chan was curved over him as he deep-throated the redhead’s cock and curled his fingers to rub the Sun's prostate, and there was cum dripping down his fingers, and he was hard enough to hammer _nails_. But he could ignore that; his Sky had given him a specific instruction, and the way Shoichi had been slightly puzzled by the fact he’d just wanted to suck him off - the Sun obviously needed the reminder he could be the only one that orgasmed during a sexual encounter and that was alright; perhaps the two of them would remind each _other_.

Sho-chan came with a pleased whimper, and he rose, as gracefully as he could with an erection that was trying to insist it needed attending to. It didn't, and he had a reason not to; he herded their Sun out of the shower, and helped the little redhead into a yukata before putting one on himself, and then coaxed their still sleepy Sun down stairs to the large kitchen that occupied a good quarter of the compound’s expansive ground floor. Tsuna had shed his own uniform in favour of a yukata, rather salaciously tied at the front, and was making _something_ at the stove. His Sky's Flames were absolutely saturating the room and the moment Sho-chan stepped into the room proper, there was a forcibly cheery 'take a seat', that suggested he was using them to get the timing right on whatever he was cooking. Tsuna had a row of large bowls next to him, and he watched in fascination as his Sky filled each deftly, with noodles and beansprouts and fresh greens and thinly sliced steak, and then poured a thick broth over them from a large pan.

"Ramen, Hayato-kun." Tsuna had put a bowl in front of him, and handed him a spoon to go with the chopsticks. It didn’t look anything like the instant Ramen he’d eaten before, the broth was spicy, and salty and really, really tasty, and despite having eaten a whole bento of sushi less than two hours ago, he was suddenly absolutely ravenous. Sho-chan seemed to be equally hungry, but their Sky was stirring his bowl absently. "Story time. Or rather some questions first, Hayato, so I know where to start. How much information did you get from Reborn before you arrived, and how much of the handwriting it was in looked like this?" His Sky laid a crudely edited postcard on the table, flipping it over so he could see the latinate script on the back.

“Some. That you were Sealed, and hopeless; there was a bit more than that, but given neither of those two facts were true -” The handwriting was familiar, and he frowned, flicked through his mental copy of the briefing pack he'd been sent. His memory wasn't quite photographic, but it was close enough - hence the memory palace that he'd taught himself. "And Seventy-five percent. Maybe eighty percent?"

"Was any of it accurate?" He took another mouthful of the broth and shook his head. "That's my 'father's' handwriting. And he's currently the head of the CEDEF, and certifiable.” His Sky had a porcelain cup cradled in his hands and took a sip.

“Well perhaps not officially certifiable, but close enough that if he returns to Namimori, he's going to find himself either _Sealed_ , or just dead; Kyoya's Clan was not amused when they found out what had happened to me, and became even less so when they figured out how to unSeal me and I immediately Activated and harmonised with Kyoya's _Mist_. They’d assumed he was a Cloud, given the behaviour he’d already demonstrated, and Mist is rare even as a Secondary in his branch; they’re all far too blunt. Keep eating Hayato, or I stop talking.” He picked up the chopsticks and started to eat some of the thin strips of steak.

“Kyoya being a Mist _terrified_ them; normally when a Mist attaches themselves to a Sky as the Sky’s first Guardian, the Mist has begun to unravel and is self aware enough that they’re looking for a stabiliser as a way to hold onto reality. They seek out a latent Sky and coax them into Activating, but Kyoya could have gone his whole life without destabilising, given Mist wasn't his primary Flame. So I had to have initiated the bond and _needed_ a Mist badly enough to have forced a bond as Sky-to-Mist, rather than Sky-to-Cloud, and for a Sky to _seek_ a Mist first - that made the Clan investigate _everything_ about me. To quote one of Fon's siblings, 'there is something wrong enough in this baby Sky's life, that he _needed_ to be able to warp reality'.” His Sky took another sip of something that clearly was neither green tea, nor water. “When was the last time Iemitsu Sawada left Italy, Hayato?"

He blinked, not sure how to answer, or how to deal with the pain in his Sky's voice. "He's not dropped out of 'sight' for more than two or three days for as long as I can remember. He's too high profile for missions, especially with the Ninth's age."

"The last time I saw him - or even heard from him, unless one counts one post card a year, or considers Reborn a 'message', Hayato, I was just starting school and had hypothermia in the middle of one of the hottest aprils on record. I don't remember very much of what happened - just that my father and his Boss had visited, and I'd been startled by something, and his boss saying that what he was doing to me was for the best - and I don't want to remember. I was cold, so cold that my bones hurt, despite the weather being unseasonably warm and I kept falling over. I was told later that if the Seal on my Sky Flames had been left in place, it would have made learning _anything_ I didn't already know almost impossible. It was where Dame-Tsuna came from; he's a carefully crafted image for my father's minions. He was supposed to keep me from seeming like a viable heir." His Sky's voice was shaking slightly, but the weight of his Flames kept both him and Shoichi firmly on their stools, and Tsuna paused to take a drink from his cup. "Kaasan didn't notice that I was shivering, thought my clumsiness was a growth spurt, and the way I was trying to cling to her was just nerves about starting school; I hadn't gone to kindergarten because she's always had enough money from my ‘father’ to be a housewife, and she enjoys it, and had enjoyed having me underfoot too much to send me to school until it was compulsory. If I'm kind to her - I try to be; though it's easiest when there's the haze of interacting through a doppelgänger - she was likely dealing with grief over my 'father' walking away again, and there’s traces for two Skies Flames, on her, too, and we’ve never been able to untangle them. But she still dropped me at school like that, Hayato, and it's only because Takeshi was Flame sensitive, and his father had realised that and _taught_ Takeshi enough about our world that he knew that me being in the state I was, was an emergency, and that without his father around, he was to take any Flame issue to a Hibari, and what to say to ensure they _listened_."

His Sky's words, the implications and his Flames were breaking his heart. Bianchi's twisted Flames had cost his father a fortune in bribes to Trident Shamal to be their family doctor while she learned some control, but he'd _never_ considered Sealing his older child. He'd have spoken, but something made hold him his tongue.

"I don't remember most of the next few days; and nor do I really want to. The next memory I'm willing to remember is of being warm again, and Kyoya being _there_. Under my skin, an extension of myself - and being trained by his great-great-aunt how to handle a bond with a Mist that was as all consuming as our bond was. And returning to school in September when I was well enough, and not likely to kill a classmate accidentally, and Takeshi hugging me, and I had a Lightning, and at that point Fon seriously considered putting a bullet through my father's brain, and he _hates_ firearms. We actually thought for a while that Xanxus had done just that, given how my father disappeared for a while post his coup attempt, and the fact that Fon had calmed down again by the point at which he was back in ‘sight’ was the only thing that saved him from execution at that point." Tsuna took another sip of what was in his cup, shut his eyes, and then carried on. "Things became more normal after that, if normal came with an Arcobaleno's training and the ability to set oneself on fire and a mother whose delusions were so entrenched that she didn't notice that I'd spent my entire summer in the Hibari compound, training, but I had Kyoya, and Mei-Lin, and Tsuyoshi, and both of them actively facilitated my two Guardians never leaving me alone, at least for that first year. Ryohei and Shoichi came later; there were Killer Robots -"

Which was obviously as much joke as warning now, and Tsuna's Flames had eased when he mentioned it, enough that their Sun could sink his head into his hands. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was sparky and stressed and Spanner was egging me on."

"Okay, I have to ask. Killer Robots, Sho-chan?" Tsuna giggled, and that was a better sound that the quaver that there had been in his Sky's voice while he'd been speaking. Shoichi's head stayed in his hands, mumbling something he didn’t catch, and it was his Sky who answered.

"It was about a bit more than a year ago; he was having nightmares about another Sky and his 'Perfect World', and my Sky Flames weren't helping - I was finally ready for more Guardians, and Mei-Lin’s grandmother had talked me through how to actively ‘look’ for them, and he was teetering on Flame Activation after a mistake during an experiment - and he Activated straight into a 'Spark' without _anyone_ capable of reining him in around. And Spanner's either some sort of cousin to the Bovino, or a corresponding Family - I never have had a clear answer on that one - and was already into Flame Tech at that point, and had shared his notes with our Sho-chan, and well, have you heard about the Gola Mosca?" He nodded. "Sho-chan's version absorbed Flames from their opponents to run themselves, rather than needing a victim internally to power it. Takeshi and I had to rescue Kyoya from one, and I ended up following Kyoya on his hunt for the originator and pretty much snap bonding with Sho-chan when we found him, which saved him from being bitten to death. We then had to rescue Ryohei from the other one because Sho-chan had come out of his ‘spark’ on bonding and had no idea how to deactivate it, and it had targeted Kyoko as a Latent Sky. The stress reverted Ryohei to his original Storm Primary, rather than the Sun he’d been subconsciously cultivating to keep his sister from worrying.” His Sky's lips twitched, and he pushed the cup away.

"Well, it saved me from the literal version." The Sun's voice was repressive, but the underlying emotion in his Flames was affectionate. "I'd still say that night counted as being metaphorically bitten to death, Tsuna." He snorted, and then eyed his Sky. Tsuna was putting on a good face, had used the story to divert his attention, and he picked up his bowl and drained the remainder of the broth, a little bit surprised he’d managed to finish the whole thing. Swallowing he reached for his Flames, and for the want that had nearly tripped him up this morning, the need to take his Sky, rather than be taken by him, and tugged his Sky into his lap. Tsuna came willingly, and melted into him. He raised an eyebrow at Shoichi, and the redhead indicated the living room. "The bed needs time to air, and there's a daybed in there, Hayato."

He takes the hint, and their Sky is tiny, physically - it’s easy to forget with his presence; he doubts Tsuna can be much more than a hundred pounds, and easy enough to carry with a touch of his Cloud to increase his strength. And thinking about it, the Adult Tsuna wasn’t that much bigger than this version; Tsuna's a little passive, reacting to his choice to actually initiate by _not_ trying to take control. Sho-chan follows the two of them as he carries his Sky into the other room, and the daybed is obvious, and he makes a beeline for it, puts their Sky down gently, and when he steps back, Tsuna's teeth start to chatter, and he swears softly, and fumbles for the obi of his yukata. For the memory of being cold, flameless, to bring back the sensations _too_ , he winced. That was as powerful a memory as one or two of the ones about his sister’s cooking that had him throwing up everything in his system when they were triggered. His Sky was mumbling something, and his Flames answered, and fuck, his Sky was mumbling ‘so cold’, over and over again. He scrambled back onto the daybed, and wrapped himself around Tsuna, insinuating himself under his Sky’s yukata until they were pressed skin to skin, and his Sky was cold to the touch, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. His body was still really, really interested in getting to fuck his Sky’s ass - whether it was scarlet or not - but was that what _Tsuna_ needed?

"What do you need, Tsuna?" He feels a little bit cruel making his Sky use his words right now, when a memory was trying to consume him, but he didn’t want to make things _worse_. He exchanges a look with Sho-chan, who tilts his head; mouths 'not the first time' at him.

"Need to be surrounded and warmed, need to know you’re here and mine. Need to feel your Flames, know that I’m not Sealed." They could work with that, and their Sun has lube - where has he gotten lube from? He tugged the yukata off his Sky who shivered even more at the loss of the thin fabric, though his Sky’s arousal digging into his thigh said that Tsuna was aroused enough that sex would probably work for dealing with the issue, grounding him and bringing him back to _them_ rather than being stuck in a memory. Pinning Tsuna between him and Sho-chan should be an _excellent_ anchor.

"Sweetheart, I think we're going to share you. Does that sound like a good idea?" Their Sky nods his head, still shivering, and he has his Sky tucked under his chin. Sho-chan’s lips quirk into a smile, mouths ‘shameless’ at him with a teasing light in his eyes, but kneels on the bed, and takes advantage of Tsuna’s position to start to tease him open. He has an excellent view of the way Sho-chan is fingering their Sky, and how easily - and quickly - his Sky takes the other teen's fingers. Tsuna’s still shivering against his body though. “Are you sure you’re not too sore to be shared, Tsuna?” He has to check; he’d had a personal bet as to whether his Sky had been taken by Kyoya in the early hours of the morning.

“Very sure.” The words are murmured against his skin. “I’m _very_ used to my Mist, Hayato-kun. He was good; he waited for me to be ready, but once I was, well, there’s been a lot of _very_ athletic sex, and a Sky is almost as malleable as a Mist.” His Sky turned his head, to look at the redhead who was fingering him. “Which, we probably owe you an apology for last night, Sho-chan. I know we were all enjoying ourselves, but we should have worked you up to that, not jumped straight into it. I still forget. Remind me, please?” Sho-chan nods, take the apology at it’s surface intent and slides a fourth finger into Tsuna’s hole. His Sky’s shivers have mostly subsided by the time Sho-chan has tucked his thumb in and has his Sky’s hole stretched around the major knuckles, and was twisting his wrist - which had Tsuna whimpering and begging wordlessly.

He tugs Tsuna up for a kiss, and tangles his tongue with his Sky's for a long, long moment, before breaking the kiss. "Under Tsuna or on top, Sho-chan?"

"Bottom. I like people's weight on me, and this way you get a turn at admiring the excellent job your older self did on our Sky. He's actually bruised Tsuna." He lifts his Sky, and manhandles him, and fuck, Shoichi's right. There's an actual handprint, complete with tiny blood blisters on his Sky's right buttock, and he swallows as the sight of it makes his cock twitch. Tsuna's teeth stop chattering almost as soon as he has Sho-chan's cock in his ass, but he's still shivering, and their Sun tilts his hips and pulls their Sky down, and he touches the bruising and the whimper this time is definitely a please and a more, rather than distress. Tsuna's hole is almost - but not quite - slack, and he thrusts two fingers in alongside Sho-chan's cock without any preamble, and the smaller brunette's only response is a definite ‘ _please_ ’, and he remembers Tsuna telling him about taking five 'copies' of Kyoya and he stops doubting his Sky can take this and just presses his cock in.

Tsuna’s passage is excruciatingly tight, and he and Sho-chan have their Sky between him and Tsuna's stopped shivering with cold, and his skin is warming back up again, and fuck memories of no more than a few days of being Sealed had done that to his Sky? What would it have done to Tsuna to be Sealed for years? His own Flames shiver, try to form another 'Spark' but he pushes it down, concentrates on his need to help his Sky in the here and now. He'd tumble into it later, see if it could help him solve the questions that were nagging at his subconscious. But right now - Tsuna had adjusted to being so full, and he and Sho-chan started to move gently, and their Sky comes all the way back into the moment. They set up a slow counterpoint, one that meant one of them was always hilted in their Sky, was always entirely with Tsuna. Sho-chan’s Flames came right up to the limits of his skin and he wished he could do the same; his Cloud answered his wish, no longer tied back up in keeping him moving now he had food in his system, and Tsuna melted even further, his passage so relaxed that he could well believe his Sky capable of taking five copies of their Mist and enjoying it. The moment goes on and on and on, until Tsuna keens with pleasure, and then their Sky is cumming around their cocks; the resulting clenching of their Sky’s passage around them, brutally tight, forces them both to cum.

Once he's finished cumming, has started to soften, he withdraws reluctantly, and his withdrawal has Shoichi’s cock sliding free, too. Before he can get something to wipe up their cum, there’s a plug shimmering into place in Tsuna’s hole, keeping their cum inside. Sho-chan's Sun Flames flicker over all three of them, burning the sweat and mess off of their skin, and the three of them end up curled tightly together under an afghan pulled from under the daybed. He ends up with Tsuna’s head under his chin again, and Sho-chan plastered to the other side of their Sky, and a strong desire for a nap.

He must have said _something_ out loud, a question about why sex was the solution, because his Sky is mumbling something against his skin; fortunately his hearing is acute enough to hear it: "When the cold creeps up on me, it's the fastest way to get warm again. S'why I seem to be so sex obsessed. "


	16. Chapter 16

He wakes up to Flames flaring _viciously_ and gleefully close by, and he rolls away from his Sky regretfully, and he picks up one of the abandoned yukatas. He shrugs into it, and ventures out of the library to see exactly what has Kyoya and Takeshi so absolutely delighted. He finds the two of them grinning wildly in the kitchen. The shinai that Takeshi had picked up from his father was now in the sword form that he'd suspected it had, and the Lightning was cleaning it systematically, with a very complete cleaning kit sat beside him. "What has the two of you so delighted?" He stops in the doorway to the kitchen, and eyes the two of them.

"Some stupid herbivores decided that they were going to invade our territory, looking for our Sky. We bit them to death." Their Mist's smile was lazy, like a well-fed large cat, and he can guess what had him so pleased, but it’s Takeshi’s interjection that confirmed his guess.

"Ryohei's dealing with the bodies." Takeshi felt _different_ , sharper, and he remembered what Tsuna had told him about how long he'd been one of Tsuna's own. Remembered how dangerous a Lightning could be; they’d do anything to keep their obsession safe.

"Hn. How would a Mafia Family hear about our Sky, Hayato-kun? They _knew_ they were hunting for a Vongola Heir." The Mist’s question sent his mind spinning, but he couldn’t think of the answer yet, not with the way that Takeshi’s hands were moving, suggestively over the sword he was still cleaning.

"Come here and help me deal with the adrenaline, Hayato-kun." The Lightning's voice slid more seductive, and he shivered. "Proper aftercare for one’s weapons is important, Hayato.” There was another toothy smile from the Mist, and then Takeshi was speaking again. “You have a delightful ass, sweetheart; can I sheathe my ‘sword’ in it?”

The sword returned to it’s shinai-form, and he dodges Takeshi's lazy attempt to reel him in, and turned to the Mist, meaning to answer the question about why a Family might be looking for Tsuna. He didn't expect _Kyoya_ to decide to snag his wrist, and drag him in close, between the two of them. "Hn. Willing to play, Hayato?" The question from the Mist is rich with arousal, and Takeshi rose from his stool, and stepped into his personal space, and frotted his erect cock absently between his butt cheeks.

"Yes." His yukata dissolves in Mist Flames, and Takeshi's skin was scorchingly hot against his, and then he was being lifted into their Lightning’s lap, and onto his cock. He whimpered at the painful, almost dry stretch of Takeshi's cock sliding into his body. He was still stretched and slick enough from Ryohei’s use the previous night that he didn’t tear, but his ass protested, spasming in rejection of the intruder, and by the time Takeshi was balls deep in him, he had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Then there was a Mist Flame coated hand pressing against his belly and his ass was suddenly as slick as if there had been half a bottle of lube poured into it.

"Maa, maa. I was enjoying that Kyoya. You were coping with it, weren’t you, Hayato-kun?" Before he could answer, their Mist smiled, all teeth, and then leaned forward and kissed him. The cock in his ass twitched, and the Lightning made a pleased sound and used his large, calloused hands to force him to take the last half inch of his cock.

"No fucking him almost dry until after Sho-chan and I have dealt with the damage. His Sun Flames don’t have the capacity to heal that kind of stress on his ass, Takeshi." The Lightning humphed. "Is that better, now that you’re slicker, Hayato-kun?" He nodded, and then he was being petted again, Mist covered fingers ruffling his hair, stroking his cheek, tracing the length of his cock, a dizzy mix of light touches and harsher stimuli. "Let us rearrange you sweetheart. Takeshi's going to fuck your ass, and I'm going to use your throat. Thoroughly."

He finds himself on hands and knees on a cushioned surface, Takeshi fucking his ass with long measured strokes, his ass sensitised by the Lightning's attempt to take him dry. The long strokes relentlessly battered his prostate and it made him moan in pleasure. Kyoya's cock was pressing into his mouth, something wedging his jaw open and protecting his palate so he didn’t gag, and it meant that the Mist could fuck his throat. The two of them were competing to see who could fuck his body harder, and he should have felt used, degraded, but there was something in the way they touched him, in the feel of their Flames that made him want to beg for more of this; he thought he might understand why Sho-chan enjoyed challenging his body to receive the rest of the Inner Court.

"I'm going to feed you a little of Tsu-kun's Flame, Hayato. Concentrate on which set of sensations you want to share, and I'll do the rest." He blinked at the Mist’s words, too entranced by the pleasure he was getting from the way his ass and his throat were being used, and then there was a thread of Sky Flames feeding into his system. That startled him into paying closer attention to what the two of them were doing to him on a metaphysical level. He understood better what Tsuna had meant when he described how tightly he and Kyoya had wound themselves around each other, if their Mist could 'borrow' Tsuna's Flames - he’d never heard of even a Vongola Guardian being able to borrow their Sky’s Flames - that way. "Choose, Hayato-kun."

He thought about the way the Mist was fucking his throat, and wanted to feel how it felt from both sides, and then the Sky Flames curled and flared, and then it was like his cock was embedded in incredibly wet, tight, _muscular_ heat, directly mimicking the way his own throat was being used. He had no idea how long he was being used by the two of them, the pleasure stealing his wits, and the spark he'd suppressed earlier rose back up in his Flames, but he couldn't speak, and the two cocks kept thrusting, and Kyoya’s hands settled in his hair, holding him and he spiralled inwards, into the spark.

He came back to himself with Kyoya's cock pulsing in his throat, and Mist rich cum settling in his belly, and Takeshi's triumphant bellow as his ass was filled with the Lightning's thick cum as well. He felt empty when they both withdrew, but the two of them petted him, and a large plug was pressed into his ass to stop him leaking. "Iemitsu's been indiscreet." His voice is raspy, and Kyoya covers his mouth with his, all teeth and tongue and kisses him until he's dizzy again. When their Mist lets him up to breath, he gasps out the rest of what he'd realised as Takeshi throws him over his shoulder, and Kyoya smiles again, all teeth at the news he shares.

"You're pretty when you're sparky, Hayato-kun. 'Keshi, take our darling Cloud upstairs; I'm going to wake Tsuna up. He has an Arcobaleno to mess with." Their Lightning seems absolutely delighted to follow that instruction.

He pauses part way up the stairs, and there's an amused edge to the Lightning’s voice. "Doppelgängers, Kyoya? If Tsuna's playing with Reborn, he should have back up."

"If I clone you right now, 'Keshi, your doppelgangers won't be anymore willing to leave the house than you are." The Lightning made a noise, and the Mist laughed. "Fine, fine. Just don't overwhelm him, 'Keshi." The Mist crossed the room and touched them _both_ , lightly, and there was the same light shivery feeling as there had been the first time Kyoya had created a doppelgänger of him, and there was a copy of himself and two of Takeshi behind their Mist when he raised his head. One of the Takeshi doppelgängers followed them up the stairs, while the other followed Kyoya into the room he’d left Tsuna and Shoichi in.

"I was thinking, Hayato, that my doppelganger and I would try and double team you. Like Tsuna and Kyoya took Sho-chan last night. Two cocks in that pretty little hole of yours; would you like that?" He whimpers; how was being that stuffed with cock not going to overwhelm him? Takeshi laughed at the sound he made, and then he was being dropped on the futon, and being crowded between two toned bodies. "I was thinking that when everyone else comes back, you and your doppelgänger could make out for us all, Hayato-kun. It'd be pretty. I’m looking forward to when you’re healed, Hayato-kun; all five of us taking you is going to be so much _fun_." Takeshi's doppelgänger eased the plug back out of his ass, but rather than thrusting his cock into his ass, shimmied down the bed, and there was a Mist-and-Lightning tongue working his hole, and he squeaked when it lengthened and thickened, and wriggled and the noises Takeshi’s doppelgänger were making as he fucked his ass with his tongue were _filthy_. “I’m going to _enjoy_ reabsorbing this doppelgänger, Hayato-kun. You’re making such pretty noises.”

Takeshi kept stroking his face, petting him, making pleased noises and the doppelgänger kept working his ass with his tongue, until his cock was hard and dripping and he was frotting against Takeshi’s belly. “Ready for more, Hayato-kun?” He nodded against the Lightning’s chest, and then there’s a large cock buried in his ass and he shivered in pleasure. He had no idea how he was going to take a second cock the size of Takeshi's though, but the Lightning traced his opening thoughtful. "I don't have enough Mist Flame reserves to create doppelgängers on my own, or to do most of the more entertaining tricks. But I'm entirely capable of shaping Kyoya's Mist when he’s left it ‘open’; you saw me doing it earlier in the week. And he left plenty of unshaped Mist Flames in your belly for _this_ , Hayato-kun."

The Lightning lined his own cock up with his full hole, and the Mist Flames in his belly burst outwards and there was a second cock pressing into his ass, and his body was stretched so much, so wide and it didn't hurt at all. "Mmmm. You feel very, very good, Hayato-kun. And you've taken our cocks _beautifully_." Takeshi and his doppelgänger crowded even closer to him, until he could barely breathe. The two of them set a slow easy pattern, short strokes that meant he was always stretched wide. There was pressure against his prostate, but not enough for him to cum, and the pattern slowed even further.

Lightning Flames prickled across his skin, and one of the doppelgänger’s hands slid between him and Takeshi, and he screamed and clenched down - in pleasure, not pain - as the prickling sensation on his cock overwhelmed him. He flailed, and the Mist Flames allowing ass to take two cocks and the doppelgänger dissipated, and he was rolled beneath Takeshi himself, his legs up on the Lightning's shoulders and he was being fucked through his own orgasm, ass somehow as stretched by the one cock now embedded in it as it had been when Takeshi and his doppelgänger had been sharing him. Then he was being filled with still more cum from Takeshi, and being cuddled by the Lightning, who was a complete octopus, and there was still a large hard cock buried to the root in his ass, and he grumbled. "Takeshi, I'm _still_ sore from Ryohei deciding he wanted my ass as full as possible for as long as possible."

"But you feel really, really good wrapped around my cock, Hayato-kun." Takeshi had him under his body, pinning him to the bed. The Mist residue reshaped itself again, smoothing and dulling the sensation. "Better?" He made a pleased, incoherent noise and Takeshi pulled him the rest of the way underneath his body "Tired. Gonna nap while we wait for everyone else to come back." That was all the warning he got before the Lightning fell asleep on top of him. Takeshi was too heavy for him to squirm out from underneath, and he couldn't do much else other than lay there, and turn over everything he'd thought of during the various 'sparks'.

He's still thinking an hour or so later when his Sky and the others return to the house. There's yet another spark forming and the Lightning pinning him to the bed is a dead weight pinning him to the bed, and he's not entirely sure what he thinks about this being his new normal; it's very pleasurable, but he feels completely out of control, and he doesn't like that. Doesn't like that at all. Being in control is how he’s survived the last six years. The incipient spark makes him start to panic, and he starts hyperventilating.

"Easy, Hayato. Easy. Takeshi didn’t trap you deliberately; he crashes when the adrenaline’s done." There's his Sky, and their Mist, and Takeshi’s still sleeping form was being rolled off him, and his Sky has his head in his clothed lap, and was petting him gently with Sky Flame covered hands. "Let the spark do what it wants. They'll get easier to control, I promise. I spent the first few weeks of being unSealed jumping into Dying Will Mode every time I was spooked." The spark swept him under again, and this time the two of them just held him, and petted him, and talked to him while it coursed through him, allowing his mind to freewheel. His doppelgänger brushed against his foot, and there was an afternoon's worth of memories being dumped into his head. The 'spark' helped him sort out the memories, made them clearer and easier to integrate, and he ended up laughing hysterically and his laughter was infectious - even their Mist was laughing by the time the 'spark' released it's grip on him.

"That was _cruel_. Funny, but cruel, Tsuna." Reborn’s face at meeting the cosplaying Electric Mist had been priceless.

"She's the Mist I have an eye on for Kyoko, brilliant enough to keep up with you and our Sho-chan, but heartbreakingly lonely, and Flame Active enough that she's struggling to interact with the mundanes. We try to help her, but her father insists on her attending Midori, and she’s the only one of us there." Tsuna was still petting his hair thoughtfully. "The Haru and Reborn show is going to be _hysterical_."


	17. Chapter 17

The heavy, sated Flames that fill the room, and his own exhaustion from several rounds of enthusiastic sex and multiple sparks lull him to sleep, despite the way the other five are still playing with each other. He doesn’t remember falling asleep; only that when he did, his Sky’s fingers were tangled with his, and they’re still tangled with his as he wakes back up again. He surfaces slowly, to the broad head of a cock pressing into the slit Kyoya had created. It slides in easily, his flesh slick and tight around the length of the cock, and he purrs at the sensation as it bottoms out, stretching his body, and the weight on his back feels comforting rather than confining; especially with his Sky's slim fingers still tangled tightly around his. "You feel very, very good, Hayato-kun. Your pussy is slick and sweet and tight, and I could spend _hours_ fucking you; we’d both _throughly_ enjoy it. So can I, Hayato-koi?" Their Storm's question is purred softly into his ear, and he's both intensely grateful for the fact that he's not making use of his rather sore ass, and half surprised by just how pleasurable the slow penetration felt.

Speaking of which - "Takeshi, _ow_. I kept the pussy for a reason, you know. Did you have to go after my ass?" There's a snort of laughter, and then Ryohei's body was radiating Sun Flames almost as strongly as Sho-chan did most of the time, and the ache in his rear eased.

"Our lovely Lightning is very, very ass orientated, Hayato-kun. Obsessively so. It's cute until he and a doppelgänger or two gang-up on you, and they _all_ want your ass at once." There's another slow thrust, so very, very slow, so achingly slow he can feel every millimeter of the penetration and the way that Ryohei grinds in at the deepest point, stretches the depths of the pussy Kyoya had created. Ryohei was longer and thicker than the Mist, and it _ached_ being so full, but in a _very_ sweet way. Ryohei stays buried in his pussy for the longest time, blanketing him, and murmuring in his ear. “Look at how pretty our ‘Keshi-Koi is under Kyoya. Look at how he wallows in the pleasure of it.” Ryohei lifts himself just far enough off him that he can turn his head, and see their Lightning beneath their Mist, his ass being plundered _ruthlessly_ , Sho-chan's cock in his mouth, and his Flames so pleased by the way he was being fucked. "It's why Kyoya decided he was going to pounce him."

"You're so pretty like this, Hayato-kun." His Sky is next to him, petting his Flames, and watching the way Ryohei was sliding his cock in and out of his Mist formed pussy. "Ryohei has started to specializes in tantric sex over the last few months, and watching him play with someone is _always_ a treat, but - and this is the important thing, Hayato-kun - you are allowed to tap out if it starts to hurt, or if it's overwhelming."

The Sun Flames Ryohei’s radiating make his body melt; it was like when he’d curled up on a sun-baked rock by the Mediterranean, something he'd missed deeply. Ryohei kept moving, kept up the slow slide and the stimulation and he could feel the achingly slow build up to an orgasm, a knot of sensation wrapped around the base of his spine that just kept growing and growing with each slow, slow thrust. He loses tracks of time, of anything but that slow movement and his Sky’s touch. His Cloud Flames kept curling around that knot and building up, the sensation getting stronger and stronger until finally, it bursts and then he's soaring, the orgasm impossibly strong, and his only anchor point is his Sky's touch as his Flames take the sensation and amplify it exponentially.

He doesn't come down for a long time; when he does, he's curled around their petite Sky, who is radiating more Sky Flames at him. "Feeling good, Hayato-kun?" He nods, sleepily. "Sleep is good, sweetheart. Shoichi told me how we should prepare you for the Healing; lots of food, lots of sleep, lots of radiant Flames, and comfort sex. We're going to spend the next thirty-six hours pampering you." He thinks about grumbling about it, but his Sky is so warm and so sure about him needing this, that he pulls Tsuna closer to his body and allows himself to settle back into the embrace of his Sky’s Flames and for them to lull him back to sleep.

His Sky is the only one in the bed when he finally wakes up again. He's still sleepy and sated on the Harmony factor of his Sky’s Flames and he nuzzled into his Tsuna's hair. "Love you, sweetheart." His Sky has turned over in his arms, kissed him softly, sweetly. "You were so exhausted, Hayato-kun, that Kyoya made a doppëlganger of you, and you didn't even notice. So we're going to spend the day at home; I've got a new batch of intelligence reports to go through, and Kyoya left the journal you were reading yesterday for you."

"Don't wanna get up yet." His Sky laughed in amusement at the audible pout in his voice, and the way he buried his head in his Sky’s hair.

"We don't have to get up yet, Hayato-kun. We’ll both need to eat at some point today, but nothing’s urgent.” More Sky Flames seeped into him curling around his own Flames, bolstering them.

"Good." He curls closer to his Sky and tucks the brunette under his chin. "Why are neither of us a sticky mess?"

Tsuna made an amused sound. "Ryohei's gotten very good at using his Storm Flames to clean things up. Especially if someone's sleeping the sleep of the justly fucked. It does have some amusing side-effects, but we’ll still want showers later; Storm Flames just aren’t the same."

"Tell me more about Sho-chan's plan?" His Sky’s Flames are attempting to lull him back to sleep, but he’s too wired for that. Too curious, too sparky.

"Hmm. He's the one who knows exactly what he's going to be doing, but at the simplest level, he, Kyoya and Ryohei are going to excise the damaged part of your liver and encourage it to regrow. My job for today is to feed you up, and keep you calm so your Flame reserves are as high as possible. ." The Sky Flames redoubled in strength, and he buried his nose in his Sky's auburn hair and just enjoyed the warmth.

"The Vongola aren't going to know what hit them." It’s a throw away comment, and he’s not expecting his Sky’s response.

"Mmm. I'm not the one wearing their Sky Ring in ten years, Hayato-kun." He stiffened, and his Sky conjured up an illusion of the scene he'd described to them - of the first time he’d travelled through the bazooka - it formed in front of his eyes, an older version of Xanxus di Vongola, seriously scarred but still recognisably the youngest of the Ninth's sons impaled on two other men's cocks - one whom he recognised as an older version of the Cavallone Decimo - and then zoomed in on the three men’s hands. "See?" He had to blink and look again to see what his Sky was showing him; that had been a _very_ pretty illusion his Sky had just shown him.

He recognised the Rings he was looking at almost immediately; how he could he do otherwise when they were three of the best-known signet Rings in the Flame Mafia? The Vongola crest on the Ring on Xanxus's hand, the legendary Mare Ring on the unknown Sky's, and the rearing stallion intaglio of the Cavallone on a Ring on a tattooed hand.

"That's the kind of tableau you're being teased with when the Bazooka's used?" No wonder his Sky was wound up each of the three times he’d been returned by the Ten Year Bazooka.

"Mhmm. Want to see you and Sho-chan pregnant? That was very pretty." Now that was just a tease; especially given the way his Sky’s Flames rippled with amused pleasure. His Sky swipes his hand through the illusion and creates another, of two adults that it takes him a moment to recognise, and the image makes his jaw drop. He'd never expected to see twenty-one, let alone twenty-four, and the rounded bellies of him and Sho-chan were breathtaking.

He pressed his nose into his Sky's hair again. "How can he be wearing the Ring and not you? I thought Xanxus wasn’t the Ninth's son."

His Sky shrugged. "The most obvious reason is Xanxus is that he’s di Vongola through another line, but it’s possible we came up with another solution." Another spark tries to stir in his Flames, and he pushes it down and tries to race it to the conclusion, to piece things together without it.

"How _do_ you know so much about the Flame Mafia, Tsu-kun?" Not the question he was planning to ask, but it was something he was genuinely curious.

"Ah." His Sky made an amused noise. "I wondered when you'd ask that. Kyoya's Clan did their research, and it ended with Fon twisting Lal Mirch's arm - she’s another of the Arcobalenos, who has been CEDEF almost since the day they were Cursed. She's too bound up in oaths and honour to share information, but she and Fon found a solution that has worked so far. Don't be surprised if you see a blond clone of me with Rain Flames wandering around Namimori occasionally. I love my little brother, but his existence and his treatment is one of the reasons I don't like the gaijin who claims to be my ‘father’. He assumes his bastard son is loyal to him, so he can feed me information from inside the CEDEF." The spark that had been stirring, thoughtfully, in his Flames, settles again at the extra information from his Sky. "And there's more information in the journals. Kyoya's family had them for various reasons; we've only just met the conditions we had to meet before his great-great-aunt would release them to me. They belong to my great-great-great-grandfather and those of his Guardians who came to Japan with him, and there are some very pretty sketches in the journals. Xanxus and Dino are as gorgeous as their First Generation counterparts."

The reminder of both the journal he'd been reading yesterday, and that there were _more_ of those journals, and they belonged to the semi-mythical First Generation, made staying still almost impossible. Tsuna laughed in amusement and coaxed him out of bed, and into the shower in his ensuite. In contrast to the enthusiastic shower-sex with their Mist, sharing a shower with his Sky is a gentle thing, with nothing more than kissing, and light petting, warm, easy and almost heart-breakingly affectionate on his Sky's part, and he didn't know how to process that; the raw sensation of sex was easier to deal with than affection.

"Clothes, and food, then the journals Hayato-kun." His Sky kissed him lightly on the nose, and then turned off the water and wrapped him in a towel. His Sky helped him into a yukata once he’d towelled him dry and then ushered him downstairs to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, Hayato-kun?" He could feel his cheeks heating in a blush at the affection. "We've got a well-stocked kitchen; what's your favourite dish? I'm supposed to be feeding you up."

"Risotto." He adores Risotto, but as hard as he tries he can’t replicate the Risotto he remembers from when he was little. From before he knew he was a bastard, before his father fed him his sister’s poison cooking, before it all fell apart.

"Hmm. Take a perch on one of the stools, and remember what that risotto tastes like, Hayato-kun." He followed his Sky's instruction, and took a seat on one of the stools around the kitchen isle and watched as his Tsuna danced around the kitchen, Flames bright in his eyes. It was a gorgeous sight, and the pleased and affectionate Flames that filled the kitchen as Tsuna cooked were almost as intoxicating as they were during sex. His Sky Flames wrapped tightly around him, and Tsuna picked things out of cupboard and out of the fridge almost at random. Twenty minutes later, his Sky puts a large bowl of risotto in front of him, and he tastes it, and _moans_ in pleasure. “Is it what you were thinking of?" It is. It’s rich, thick and creamy and _exactly_ what he'd been thinking of.

He nods and mumbles between mouthfuls. "Absolutely delicious."

He really means it; he eats his way through an entire bowl, and his Sky makes an amused noise and takes his bowl just long enough to fill it again, and then goes back to eating his own more slowly. "Good. I like cooking; as I said yesterday, it's one of the few positive things I share with Kaasan."

“Few positive things? You’ve mentioned that before.” His Sky sighed and pushed his own half eaten bowl of Risotto away.

“Do you remember me mentioning that kaasan had two sets of Sky traces?” He nodded, and made a small encouraging noise. “They were compulsions. The traces were degraded enough and too tangled together for us to figure out _exactly_ what each compulsion was, but we could make some educated guesses though.” He winced at the implications. His Sky _hated_ his ‘father’ enough to call him gaijin rather than otousan or father; he suspected he wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear. “We were able to remove both compulsions easily enough that Kyoya’s great-great-aunt didn’t think they were meant to last for more than a few weeks. But there was an underlying problem; I don't know exactly what the gaijin who claims to be my father did to her - or why - but whatever it was he did damaged her Flames. She’s a latent Sky with a strong Rain Secondary - or might even be a Rain Primary, and they turned in on her; made her oblivious, and made her crave his Flames. We _think_ he was trying to force a Guardian bond. Other than coaxing her into bonding with a Mist, and seeing if that might stabilise her, all we can do is wait, and see if she comes out of it on her own; her moving on from the gaijin would help, but she’s not ready to.” His Sky hurt, and he offered a small piece of his own pain up. He didn’t know what else to do.

“My _real_ mother is dead. I’m the bastard son of a pianist and I’m fairly sure my father had her killed.” His Sky winces and steps close to him.

“That explains a lot Hayato.” His Sky raises up on his tiptoes and kisses him sweetly. “You wouldn’t know it, looking at the way I’ve snap-bonded with all of my Guardians, but I’ve been exposed to several dozen Flame Actives via Kyoya’s Clan, all of whom were theoretically compatible with us, and I couldn’t form a partial bond with any of them. Kyoya’s great-great-aunt _thinks_ the trauma from the Seal has made me very picky - in part because the gaijin tried to control my Flames, and now they’re wary of being controlled.”


	18. Chapter 18

Tsuna tugs him through into the library, and hands the journal he’d been reading at school yesterday, and makes an amused sound as he immediately opens it. “Come curl up on the daybed with me, Hayato-kun. I’ve got my own reading to do.” The two of them find comfortable positions; he ends up with his head on his Sky’s thigh, and his Sky's fingers card through his hair absently as he pages through the document pile he'd retrieved from the same desk. “Basil left me a lot of reading material the last time he was in town, and my intuition is insisting there’s something important in the pile _somewhere_.”

“I could help?” His Sky shakes his head.

“No. You read the journal, Hayato-kun; I can handle this on my own. And it could be the smallest detail that I’m looking for.” Tsuna’s fingers are still carding through his hair. “Besides Shoichi said to make sure you relax today, and I’m making use of my intuition for this.” He gives a reluctant sound of agreement and focuses on the journal.

The journal is fascinating, and he loses hours to puzzling his way through the hiragana, kanji and katakana. The kanji are the hardest part; he’s only got a vocabulary of about a thousand of the symbols memorised, though he can guess some by context, and he discovers what the rest of the Mist overlay on the journal _does_. He doesn’t activate it unless he _has_ to though; it feels like cheating. And it won’t do anything for his Japanese.

"I need a break, sweetheart. Ice-cream?" He’s stiff, and he has to stifle a yawn.

He stretches. "Sounds good." His Sky chuckles at the feline nature of the movement. "We should get dressed then if we're going to go out. Something less traditional; it’s a shame that kimonos are so unusual for our age group;I’d rather we not stand out too much at the moment. Not with enemies in town; Mist Flames aren’t infallible after all. " He has to force himself to crawl off the daybed, and his Sky made a small appreciative sound as he stretches again when he stands up, his obi having come loose. He's _almost_ tempted to crawl back onto the daybed and suck his Sky's cock given the way that sound goes to his own groin, and the arousal he can feel in his Sky’s Flames.

Tsuna chuckles. "When we get back, Hayato-sweetheart. But right now, I want ice cream and to show you off a little in town; perhaps I’ll introduce to Hibari Mei-Lin, and some of the others who’ll appreciate my pretty, strong Cloud." His Sky swings his legs off the daybed and stands in a fluid movement. "There's clothes for both of us, courtesy of Kyo-kun, upstairs in the larger of the spare bedrooms." He follows his Sky upstairs, admiring the way his Sky’s kimono shifts and shimmers.

The clothes his Sky hands him are silky smooth, and he fingers them thoughtfully, trying to identify what they were made of. They weren’t standard materials, and there weren’t any _actual_ seams. "Are these -" He trails off, not sure how to ask the question.

"Mmm. It's Kyoya's hobby. Both of us have a lot of Flames to spare, and we have to use them or things get interesting. He makes things; I have my garden." He's curious; he hadn't seen Tsuna gardening since he arrived, but sheds his kimono, allowing it to pool on the floor, and then pulls on the jeans and t-shirt that his Sky had fished out for him. Once he’d buttoned up the jeans - so soft that he doesn’t think twice about going commando - his Sky steps back into his personal space and steals a kiss.

"Those clothes look good on you." His Sky deliberately touches the two Rings on his chain around his throat for the first time, and he feels the two Rings that have never responded to his own Flames heat, and he can see the soft orange and dark blue glow in the edge of his vision."But just my Flames would look even better." The rings are still glowing with warmth despite his Sky’s hand having dropped away. "Do I need to be aware of anyone coming for you with those around your throat?" He's still wrapped up in the way the rings feel, like there's a tiny fragment of his Sky’s Flames around his throat, and it takes him a moment to think of the answer.

"If Aniki decides to stop trying to evade our Family’s throne, I'll give them to her, but my father hasn't tried to take them back in six years of me having them." His Sky kisses him again, and then picked up a small jewellery case from on top of the chest of drawers he'd taken the clothes out of. Inside is a small cuff earring with a purple gem.

"May I?" He nods, and his Sky fits it the top of his ear. It doesn't hurt, though he can feel the metal pressing through his flesh as it finds its seat. It throbs with power, and he presses close to his Sky and kisses him for a third time. His Sky purrs in pleasure at the reciprocal attention and then turns to dress himself, teasing him with the curve of his spine and his lithe form. "C'mon. Ice Cream awaits."

The two of them walk out of the front door hand in hand; he allows his Sky to lead; he's still learning his way around Namimori, and with the way their Mist keeps opening passageways between home and school, he doesn't actually know exactly where they are in relationship to the main part of town. The compound is set back from the main road, and surprisingly close to town.

An illusion settles over them as they walked out through the main gateway. Tsuna doesn't react. "What was that for?" His Sky's smile is wicked.

"This." His Sky pushes him back against the wall and sucks a hickey onto his throat. "With Reborn in town, it’s best if we disguise the liberal use of doppelgängers, and sometimes it’s fun to be able to misbehave in public without Kyoya’s minions thinking they need to bite us to death for being truant from Nami-chuu.” His Sky steps back, breaking contact with him completely and he reaches for Tsuna. He’s more startled than he should by the way his Sky's appearance shifts _very_ slightly, taking on a slightly older, more feminine appearance, but he’s still definitely _his_ Sky. "We'll just look like two teenagers out for a date, Hayato-kun. No one will think twice if we kiss, or share an ice cream."

Tsuna reaches out for his hand and the two of them weave their fingers back together again, and the illusion quickly dissipates for him. "It’s an excellent way to slip below the radar. And the fact that it'll mess with your father's head if one of the CEDEF spies that there has to be in town takes a picture of the two of us, with you looking feminine is just a bonus, isn't it?"

Tsuna laughs. "Well, yes. Now c'mon. This isn't getting us the ice cream I’m craving!" His Sky starts to drag them both towards the main part of town and he speeds up, until the two of them are walking at the same speed. It’s Tsuna that registers that something is wrong first. His Sky freezes for a very brief moment, and then he goes incandescent.

His Sky suddenly feels like his older self the strength of his Sky Flames increasing exponentially and the Flames pour through his system, too and he can feel all five of his Flames sparking at his fingertips. "We'll both hurt for this later, and Sho-chan will spank me for this, but my intuition is _demanding_ , and we _are_ going to heal you tomorrow.” Then Tsuna’s taking to the air; he curses and calls his Flames, chasing after his Sky. He soon picks up on the Mist Flames in the air, but not ones he recognizes. Before he can think on things further there's a boy running towards them, no more than eight or nine, clutching a large book. He recognises the child as the Ranking Prince, and he swears and reaches for his dynamite; if the Ranking Prince is running, then that can only mean one thing.

"Watch my back, Hayato, and guard him, Hayato. Do _whatever_ it takes, sweetheart." The Ranking Prince takes one look at the two of them, and dives behind him, clinging to the back of his t-shirt. Then there are a dozen adult mafioso in front of them and he knows how to do this. Fighting is _easy_. He pours his focus into a Lightning shield to catch any bullets fired in his and Fuuta’s direction, and sinks into his Sky's Harmony as the other teen loops in the air, allowing him to read Tsuna’s intentions and movements.

"Gokudera Hayato, ranked fourth out of twenty-two known Cloud Flame Users." He's almost tempted to ask who the three higher ranked Cloud Flame Users are, but he suspects he can answer the question himself. He grabs the Ranking Prince and rolls sideways out of the line of an attack from the Mist user in the group, who promptly goes up in Sky Flames. "Ranked sixth most intelligent mafioso out of eight-six thousand two hundred and two mafioso and third most likely to be able to use 'Spark' Mode out of six hundred Active Flame users," one of the attackers goes to throw a grenade towards his Sky and he uses his Sun Flames to detonate it before it even leaves the man's hand and he has to swallow as pain flashes up his spine as he deprives his body of the Sun Flames it’s been using to heal itself. He bites the inside of his cheek. This isn’t the worst pain he’s been in, and Tsuna had given him a _mission_.

It takes out another three members of the group and Tsuna has put down four of them himself, including the sole active Flame user amongst them. "And the seventh most resistant to poisoning mafioso out of eight-six thousand two hundred and two." The pain worsens and he drops to his knees, holding the Lightning shield in place with dogged willpower, intent on fulfilling the mission his Sky had given him before either he or the child hiding behind him could be shot. Cloud Flames. He has Cloud Flames. What can he do with Cloud Flames to end the battle? Propagation, multiplication, reproduction - his mind whirls and he pulls one of the smallest of his sticks of dynamite, one little more than a flashbang, out of his stash and pours what Rain Flames he has available to him into the stick, and then coats it in Cloud Flames and the pain amplifies even further, but he takes the stick and rolls it towards the five remaining mafioso.

The stick skips and bumps and they all ignore it as Tsuna read his plan, and went on the attack. They concentrate on the more vivid threat of his Sky, and his vision narrows down to that single stick of dynamite, and he uses the last dregs of his Sun Flames to activate it when it knocks against the group leader's foot, and it stuns all five of them. But the exhaustion of two of his Flames, the ones his body was more dependent on, has him hazy and grey with pain. "Hayato Gokudera ranked most likely to sacrifice himself for his Sky out of six hundred Active Flame Users, ranked second most likely to fight past this personal limits out of eight-six thousand two hundred and two mafioso, ranked third most likely to give his Sky -" he heard the book snap shut behind him and his Sky is beside him.

"Oh Hayato-kun." His Sky presses a Flame-covered hand to his side, directly over the site of the pain. "I need to watch my words more carefully, don’t I? It's just as well we're doing the healing tomorrow, sweetheart." His Sky's hands warmed and eased the pain, but his Sky was looking at the Ranking Prince, who was blushing bright pink and had his book open again. "What brings you to Namimori, Fuuta?"

"Tsuna-nii, placed first for inability to turn down requests and most trustworthy mafioso." The smile on his Sky's face is rueful, and he wonders how his Tsuna knows about the Ranking Prince, given the holes in his knowledge about the Mafia.

"Someone has been showing you pictures of me, hasn't he, Fuuta?" Something about the Ranking Prince’s ranking is making his Sky feel uneasy.

"Sawada Iemitsu ranked seventh most -" His Sky slaps a hand over the Ranking Prince's mouth before he can complete the ranking.

"Please don't rank that gaijin around me unless I _explicitly_ ask you for a relevant ranking, Fuuta-kun." He can feel the agitation under his Sky’s Flames, but Tsuna’s voice is still calm, still reasonable. “I’m going to take my hand off, now, Fuuta. I believe there’s something you wanted to ask me, right?”

"I need your help, Tsuna-nii." His Sky sighs softly.

"I assume you need a safe refuge, Fuuta-kun?" The kid nods and closes his book. The sound of running feet becomes audible; and Tsuna's hands leaves his side to grab Fuuta before the kid could bolt. He swallows the whimper. "Don't panic Fuuta-kun. Those are three of my Mist's Flame Active subordinates. They're responding to the use of Flames within Namimori's boundaries." The kid relaxes, and his Sky's hand returns to his side, pouring more of his Flames directly into his system. "They'll take you to the Hibari's main Namimori compound, and you'll be granted safe refuge there. I _trust_ the Hibari Sky, Fuuta-kun, and there are enough Mists within the wider Clan that they'll be able to conceal you from your hunters."

The three older DC members - of age, and out of school - tense when they see the three of them and the bodies. The three of them seperate, one of Kyoya’s better trained quick reaction teams, the Mist setting illusions to avert civilian attention, the second, a Storm apparently, inspecting the bodies and then beginning the process of cleaning up the scene, while the third helps Tsuna get him to his feet. "He's going to need more healing than I'm capable of, Tsuna-sama."

"We know, Sho-chan has a plan; we're conducting a major healing for him tomorrow. But he's the seventh most poison resistant mafioso, and this is the long term exposure to the pink-haired poison specialist we have running around Namimori; most of her victims don’t survive her." The Sun supporting his other side winces. His Sky turns to the Mist. “Can you take Fuuta to Mei-Lin with my sincere apologies for any inconveniences? Tell her I’m using up that favour from last year.” The man nods, and then takes off with the Ranking Prince, an illusion shimmering into place over the two of them as they walk away, the man twirling a set of keys around his finger and eyeing the vehicles. Tsuna lips curved in amusement when the two of them climb onto a seemingly random motorbike and shoot off at high speed.

The three of them, Tsuna himself and the DC Sun start the slow walk back towards the compound; each step makes his side _ache_ , and his Sky keeps radiating Flames at him. "You were _awesome_ Hayato-kun. Completely and utterly awesome; and fighting alongside you was _easy_. You _fitted_."

His Sky is still babbling at him cheerfully - about nothing in particular, he notes - when the blushing Sun helps him sit down on the daybed in the library. "Can I get a copy of Shoichi-sama's notes on the healing you have planned, or some guidance on what to study next, Tsuna-sama? I want to go to university and study medicine, and with a poison specialist in town ..."

"Sure." The minion backs out of the room, blushing slightly at the affection being openly expressed on his Sky's Flames, and flees the compound as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"Tsuna -" his Sky smiles, a wicked filthy smile, and he flops back on the daybed, wincing at the pain in his side, and starting to regret the heavy Flame use earlier.

"I'm coming down from the fight's adrenaline, Hayato-kun. And Sho-chan's going to try and spank me if you're not fit for the healing in the morning." He bites his lip and then realises his mistake as the Sky’s arousal heats even further.

"Be gentle?" He reaches for his Sky, and his Sky comes, gently, taking up a position kneeling over him on the daybed, and leaning down to kiss him, Tsuna’s tongue sliding into his mouth and dominating his.

"Of course, sweetheart. But I am going to fuck your pretty little ass and fill it with my cum." He shivers at the desire in his Sky’s voice, and then Tsuna pops the button fly on his jeans. "After I've sucked your cock." His Sky eases his hard cock out of his pants, and sucks it with slow, luxurious movements, tonguing his slit, and the underside of the head of his cock. Tsuna makes no attempt to do anything else; no roaming fingers, no attempt to strip him further, just tongue action and suction that drove him rapidly up and over the edge, and _dragged_ his orgasm from him with ruthless speed. He arched and moaned, cumming in his Sky’s mouth in what felt like no time at all. Tsuna sucked him until he _whimpered_ , too sensitive for more sensation to his cock right now. Only then did his Sky ease off his jeans, and once they were off, there were slick fingers exploring the space behind his balls, intending to play with his asshole, he thinks, but then fingers slide into the other hole, the one Kyoya had formed yesterday, and Ryohei had fucked last night, and he moans at the intensity of the sensation. "Oh, I am going to _spank_ Kyoya, Hayato-kun."

"Why?" He barely gasps the answer, his Sky playing with his body almost too skillfully for him to bare immediately after an orgasm. Tsuna withdrew his fingers from the hole that he was toying with and he whined; his Sky licked his fingers, but not before he saw the slick white cum on them. His eyes widened.

"You're still full of Ryohei's cum from last night. Kyoya's playing a game with you, sweetheart." The head of his Sky's cock teases his slit. He whines, and his Sky smiles, wicked and folds him in half, and presses in. He loops his arms around his Sky's neck, and moans in delight as Tsuna’s cock fills him completely.

"He asked if I wanted to keep it; he thought you were going to want to fuck it, and then he was going to eat me out." His Sky made his own aroused sound, and kissed him, biting at his lips and dominating their kiss, and his thrusts were far jerkier than they’d been _any_ of the times Tsuna had taken him previously, and he wondered if it was the admission that he'd consented to playing this game that had his Sky so _very_ aroused. He held onto his Sky, rocked into the vicious thrusts, the other’s balls slapping against his asshole, and he moaned his pleasure at the rough use.

“Fuck. You really are -” his Sky withdraws, and manhandles him over onto hands and knees, before pressing his cock back in again. Then he’s thrusting, vicious lunges that stretch him and there’s a hand around his cock, pumping it and his Sky’s speeds up even more and he screams his orgasm. Tsuna stills, and just as his orgasm finishes, he feels his Sky’s cock pulse in his slit, and it leaves him feeling swollen; when his Sky withdraws, reluctantly, nothing drips free.

He flops down onto his side, and his Sky curls into him, tucking his fluffy head in, under his chin, and lighting the fire in the grate with a burst of Sky Flames. “Nap. We both need a nap; Sho-chan and Kyoya will find out about what happened this afternoon soon enough, and then we’ll both be in for it.”


	19. Chapter 19

“What. Did. You. _Do_?” Shoichi’s voice is angry, and he attempts to _burrow_ under his Sky, not up to dealing with the barely controlled Flames radiating off the normally laid back Sun. Defusing a Guardian’s temper tantrums was one of the things a Sky did, right? Or a Court’s Rain, but they didn’t have a Rain yet.

Tsuna’s Sky Flames, and the fingers in his hair soothe him, and he stops trying to hide under his Sky, but he still tucks his head under Tsuna’s chin, seeking comfort from his Sky; he’s achy, and he still feels cold, and exhausted, and he kind of understands why, but that doesn’t help him to deal with it. “We went out for Ice Cream, Sho-chan. We ran into some trouble. We dealt with it, but Hayato-kun exhausted himself in the process. The Idiot had pointed the Ranking Prince in this direction.” His Sky’s voice was pitched low and soothing, and the Sun’s Flames calmed slightly. He still winced again as he and Tsuna’s movement made the ache in his side flare more painfully, and he nuzzled his Sky again. “Shhh. You’re okay, sweetheart.”

There was a warm, gentle touch from their Sun, and Sho-chan sighed. “We did come up with a plan for this scenario, Tsu-kun, because nothing ever goes to plan. But it makes things a bit more complicated.” Their Sun’s touch warmed him further, and he felt the pain ease. “And you’re lucky I figured out that trick, Hayato-kun. It’s kind of complicated.” He makes a curious noise, and he can feel his Sky’s smile in his Flames.

“You’re well on your way to completing the reading for a medical degree, Sho-chan, and I _know_ the Perfect World is a nightmare, but it’s also been a _very_ educational one.” The Sun made a pained sound, and the fingers stroking his forehead stopped. He whined, and his Sky tucked him further under his chin and resumed petting him gently.

“Yes, well anyway, the property of Sun Flames is activation, yes?” The question was aimed at him, and he nodded his head gently. He’d used that property of the Flames in battle. “Well, I just activated parts of your endocrine system. The endorphins will suppress the pain. It’s not a long term trick, and not one I’d advise using yourself, but it’s useful, and it’ll let you sleep tonight. And then we’ll do the full healing in the morning; the rest of us need to be well rested for it.” There’s a sun warmed kiss on his forehead, and then he lets his Sky’s Flames and what their Sun had done soothe him towards sleep; it was certainly a more effective painkiller than any of the commercial ones he’d ever tried. He's felt a low grade ache in his abdomen for so long he’s had to learn to ignore it, to make it something that’s just background noise, background static, and he’s grown numb to it. Now he’s without the pain, it feels strange; not bad - just a little bit weird. “You need to go to sleep, Hayato, sweetling. We’re going to do the Healing in the morning. You’re probably going to wake up between me and Ryohei. With your reserves so very low after that fight, we’re going to pull the same trick that ‘Keshi uses with Mist Flames.” and Shoichi fits himself to his front, and tucks himself in. “Count down from three with me, Hayato, and when you wake up again, we’ll start the Healing.” He falls asleep on the count of one, warm and safe between his Sky and their Sun.

He wakes with a start, and it’s only the warm presence of two of the other members of the Court, one on either side of him that stops him panicking. Something’s different. The change is unsettling, but he can’t put his finger on what it is. Sho-chan and Ryohei are pressed to either side of him, and he whines in frustration. There was something important about his position, but he feels out of it, like he’s drugged on the Harmony factor of Tsuna’s Flames and really, really good sex, and oh. What they were going to do this morning comes back to him, and he relaxes again. Shoichi and Ryohei are warm, and the Sun Flames they’re radiating, and Tsuna’s Sky Flames are thick in the room, comforting, like the handful of hugs he remembers from his real mother.

The two Sunny members of the Court’s cocks press into his body excruciatingly slowly. Two cocks are far more challenging to take at once than just one at a time, but he's so high on Harmony that all he can do is take and squirm and whine between the two of them, and fuck, he hadn't realised how big Sho-chan's cock was. "Shhhh. You're doing _really_ well Hayato." Sho-chan’s voice is soft, soothing, and his cock is the one that bottoms out first, his cock pushing at the limits of the Mist pussy he’s fucking, and then Ryohei’s cock is buried to the root in his ass, and he moans in pleasure at the sensation. Of two long, fat cocks challenging his body, stretching and filling him so _very_ full.

Sho-chan drags his head down for a kiss, and it's too much, and not enough. Both of them are fully seated in his body and radiating Sun Flames so strongly, their Flames resonating with each other, amplifying the effects on his body, and he clings onto Sho-chan, as Ryohei starts to move, and he cums, and keeps cumming, his muscles spasming over, and over, and over again. Sho-chan’s hands cradle his head, and there’s a kiss, and warmth radiating from those hands. He recognises the sensations from the previous night, and then he's as high as a kite, and he can hear his Sky moaning in pleasure, too, and Takeshi saying something to Kyoya, and all he can feel is his own pleasure and the pleasure the Flames in the room are saturated in.

"Good boy, Hayato. Just a little bit more and then we'll switch things up. Your reserves are really, really low, and that means we need to bolster your Flames as much as possible, and this is the easiest way to do it." Sho-chan’s voice is low, appreciative, and he clings to the Sun, and begs for even more. He’s still needs _something_. The two of them pass him backwards and forwards between them, his orgasm still holding him so very tight in its grasp that he can't think. Ryohei hisses his name first, and he feels the cock in his ass pulse, and then Shoichi kisses him again, almost biting him and he the cum that Shoichi fucks into him is thick and hot, and absolutely _saturated_ in Sun Flames. So much so that the energy radiating from it keeps his body spasming even as both of them soften and pull out. Then there's his Sky pushing into his pussy and their Mist pushing into his ass, and there’s a trickle of Cloud Flames, and he moans as their cocks stretch him even wider, and he clings to Tsuna, using his Sky’s mouth as an anchor to reality as they use him too, and he floats almost numb in a sea of pleasure, that could so very easily become truly addictive.

The pleasure swallows him whole, and the world only comes back into focus minutes or hours later with an immense amount of pain, and there’s a cock in his ass, and strong arms wrapped around his chest, and his legs tangled up with another’s, and then the Harmony wrapped around him hardens, Tsuna and Takeshi working together to prevent him from burning off the pleasure and the Flames keeping him sane. He only hears snatches of the back and forth between those working on him, strange sensations - fingers wrapped in Mist Flames plunging into his body, touching and caressing his insides. The fingers guide small bursts of Storm Flames, and they _burn_. "Shh, sweetheart, sink back into the Harmony. We're being as careful as we can be, but the damage is even worse than we thought." He screams at the next flash of pain, and then he’s dragged back under again by Sky and Rain and Lightning Flames.

He comes up from the sea of pleasure, gasping, and Takeshi’s arms wrapped tight around his chest, holding him still, and he watches as Sho-chan pulls his hands out of his abdomen, and he shudders. It doesn’t _hurt_ , but it’s such an odd, disquieting sight. "You did so well, Hayato-kun. So very, very well." Their Sun is speaking softly, and he tries to pay attention to what he’s saying, but then the pain starts to make itself known. “We’re all done. I’ll walk you through everything we did tomorrow, when you’ve slept off the endorphins in your system, and we’ve soothed the new, raw nerves that are making things feel so strange.” He aches so very, very much that he doesn’t want to move at _all_ , and then his Sky's hands are on his cock, and it's being handled gently. “Just enjoy the pleasure, Hayato. It’ll help, I promise.” It's soft, the pain having swamped any arousal, despite his naked Sky kneeling between his legs, but his Sky's touch easily coaxes him back to full hardness. He shuts his eyes and then there's nothing but the warmth of their Sun’s hands on either side of his head, and the pleasure of his Sky's mouth, hot and wet and tight around his cock, the suction overwhelming. Tsuna rolls his balls gently in his hand, and swallows, allowing the head of his cock to slip into the back of his throat. His Sky hums thoughtfully, mischievously, and he cums, his passage spasming around Takeshi’s cock, making the Lightning moan appreciatively in his ear, and his Sky swallows _all_ of his cum, and sucks him till he’s soft again, and when he opens his eyes again, his Sky’s smiling appreciatively.

“You’re going to feel sore for the rest of the day, Hayato and we’re _all_ exhausted enough to need another nap, but first of all -” His Sky makes a gesture he doesn’t catch at Ryohei, and then he’s lifted off of Takeshi’s cock, and out of the bed, every movement achingly gently, and there’s a flare of Mist and Cloud Flames, and there’s clean linens on the bed, and Storm Flames dancing over his skin, clearing him of fluids and then he’s being put back down carefully, and the others arrange themselves around him so everyone is comfortable. Tsuna released the tight focus on his Flames, allowing them to encompass all six of them, linking them together so tightly he can feel them at the edge of his mind, and then Kyoya feeds his Cloud Flames into that harmony between the six of them, and he can feel those Flames seeping into him, "- sleep, Hayato, sweetheart. You did very, very well."


	20. Chapter 20

He’s positively giddy when he wakes up after the healing. It's like nothing he's ever felt before, though harmonising with his Sky comes close. He doesn't know how to deal with it. His Flames felt too big for his body, pulsing and demanding things from him, and Tsuna rolled towards him, drawn by them, and he pinned his Sky to the bed.

"Feeling better, Hayato?" Tsuna went limp rather than fighting him, and spread his legs wide, allowing him to settle between them, fitting his narrow hips between his Sky's legs, and his cock probing at the entrance to Tsuna's passage. His Sky has an amused smile on his lips. "I'll take the cock probing my butt as a yes; and yes, I’d _love_ you to fuck me with it."

He presses smoothly into his Sky's body, and Tsuna moans appreciatively when he bottoms out, and he curves his back enough to kiss him. It's such an odd reversal of the last few days that he luxuriates in it, setting a slow pace that has his Sky hopelessly squirming beneath him. "Love you, Tsuna." He murmurs the words in his Sky's ear, and still rocking into him, and his Sky cums around his cock, his ass clenching tight around his cock, and gasps a stream of praise, and begs him to cum himself. "Not cumming yet, Tsuna. Not until you beg me to. You were the one that was telling me about your endurance." He hooks one arm under his Sky's leg, and lifts it up onto his shoulder, changing the angle, and Tsuna moans, his half-hard cock springing fully erect again.

"We could test my endurance _properly_ ..." His Sky’s voice is hoarse and needy. Their Mist is watching them, lounging at the foot of the futon. "Kyoya?" Their Sky makes the name a question, and ends on a moan as he thrusts in more harshly, and deeper, aided by the position.

"I think our Cloud is rather enjoying having you to himself, Tsu-kun. I'll fuck our Hayato in an hour or two when he's had the fill of the rest of our Court; I want his _exclusive_ attention." The Mist makes an amused sound. "You should experiment with your Flames and our Sky, Hayato-kun. He'll enjoy it _thoroughly_ , and he’s _very_ robust. There's all sorts of things you can Propagate and Tranquilise and Activate. Hardening is amusing too, though Ryohei hasn't figured out much for Disintegration." The Mist moaned, softly, and he wondered what he was - "I'll demonstrate Construction _later_ ; you _might_ be able to use in the same way as our shameless Lightning."

Kyoya wriggled, as if an invisible someone or something was making use of his body. He could watch the Mist’s shameless exhibitionism for _hours_ , but he has a wanton and _very_ willing Sky beneath him, and he turns his attention back to his Tsuna, and lifts the other leg up onto his shoulders, and ruts into him, his Sky's cock hard again and slapping against his stomach. "Not cumming until you do, Tsuna." He reaches for his Flames, and allows them out to play, and his Sky gasps beneath him, and it feels like his cock is being squeezed incredibly tightly. But his Flames are acting on _his_ body, and he stills and looks down, and his cock is almost twice its normal size and still swelling, his Flames gleeful testing Tsuna's limits. He traces the stretched rim of his Sky’s ass thoughtfully, and Tsuna moans, and he’s starting to get an idea of how Tsuna took five of Kyoya’s doppelgangers; he might even manage three cocks in his ass, given how easily it stretches, and fuck that's a hot and _very_ distracting mental image, his Sky surrounded and impaled, and overwhelmed that way. Sharing him like that, two other cocks alongside his in the most incredibly tight, slick heat would be _amazing_.

Also a _very_ gymnastic image, and he still hadn't quite figured out the logistics of it, but it was definitely seeming more and more likely to be possible, rather than just his Sky teasing him. It's only his own Flames that have kept him from cumming already, and his cock is still swelling, the tight, slick heat wrapped around it now impossibly tighter; the way he can feel his Sky's prostate when he thrusts now, especially with one hand pressing against his Sky’s abdomen. The expression on Tsuna's face - his Sky looks at peace, almost worshipful - is intoxicating and he leans in and kisses him, and pulls on his Sun Flames and is surprised by their strength. He's gotten so used to barely being able to self-heal that his first _proper_ attempt at the trick that Ryohei had pulled on him almost backfires, Tsuna arching beneath him like he's been shocked, and his cock is almost snapped by the force of the resulting muscle spasms.

"Fu -" His Sky can't even articulate the word, and there's more cum spreading between them, and he disintegrates it without thinking about it and keeps forcing his now ridiculously large cock into Tsuna's _tiny_ ass. "-ck." He collapses forward onto his Sky when he finally cums himself, and his Flames keep pouring into his balls, and he keeps humping Tsuna until they’re empty. When he withdraws, his Sky's ass is ruined and open, and there’s a pool of his cum was visible. "Oh that was - you can do that again, Hayato-kun. Need a plug though, or I’m going to _soak_ the futon." The Sky Flames filling the room are rich and sated, and amused, and his doppelgänger hands him a plug which he eases into Tsuna’s ass, and his Sky then allowed himself to sprawl on the bed.

"Want the memory of how taking a cock _that_ big -" his doppelgänger gestured at his currently Cloud engorged cock "- feels, Hayato? Because _we're_ definitely curious." He'd almost forgotten about his doppelgänger until he stepped in with the plug, but he flopped over onto his back, and gestured at his cock. His doppelgänger laughed. "It wouldn't be much fun unless you give me some Lightning, Hayato."

He barely has to concentrate before his Lightning Flames gather at his fingertips, and his doppelgänger takes his hands and swings himself into position. He gasps as his doppelgänger sinks smoothly down onto his monstrously oversized cock, and he realises he must have been preparing himself while he was asleep. There's several moans from the room around him, and his doppelgänger makes a pleased sound as he settles into the cradle of his hips, and has taken the full length of it. "Takeshi's going to be very, very desperate for you, once we're done playing. People playing with their Doppelgängers _really_ turns him on. And fuck, that's _really_ beginning to stretch us; want to see how much more we can take?"

There's the wet slide of hands over cocks, and that's hot, the idea that his fellow members of the Inner Court are getting off to watching his doppelgänger ride his cock. His Cloud engorged cock, that's still creeping up in size, and it's disappearing into his own ass, and it’s an amazing sight. He's so very, very horny, his Flames permeating and multiplying everything - including his desire - and he grips his doppelgänger's hips and bucks up into his body, and his doppelgänger screams, his own cock pulsing, cumming all over his chest. He rams his cock into himself another half dozen times, and then his doppelgänger makes an amused face, and caresses his cheeks, and he's cumming and the memories of what has gone over the past thirty-six hours from the doppelgänger's point of view pour into his head too, and Takeshi's there, mouth over the tip of his cock, swallowing his cum before more than two or three pulses had escaped.

"Fuck." The Lightning's hands are on his cock, and he's still hard, and there was a crackling mess of tingling sensation coursing over his skin. "Fuck that was so hot, Hayato. Really, really hot. Insanely hot." He only shuts the baseball player up by rolling beneath him and forcing his cock into his ass and his tongue into the Lightning's mouth and abusing them both equally viciously. Takeshi went limp beneath him, and moaned in pleasure, and he kept fucking him until the Lightning stiffened beneath him, and then when he broke the kiss, Takeshi _begged_.

"More, Hayato, please. Please. So big, so much, too much, but _more_. Need more. _Please_." The baseball player was barely coherent and he sped up, his cock swelling further and Takeshi arched and clung to him, and whimpered, and the Lightning kept cumming around his cock, his ass spasming around his cock over and over again. Some peculiar intersection of their Flames and both of the their arousal that meant that Takeshi just didn't come down from his orgasm. The Lightning most definitely wasn't objecting to being so overstuffed, nor to being treated as a cock sleeve; he was bruising the taller teen's hips with his grip, and he slammed in one more time, and felt his own orgasm escape his control. His balls were swollen and overfull again, and Takeshi _moaned_ at the endless flood of cum that he was forcing into his ass, and he ground in deeper and then collapsed on top of the Lightning. Takeshi’s belly was swollen beneath him, and that was really arousing. He’d have to ask about whether Takeshi had considered Shouichi’s experiment in the future.

He chances a look at Kyoya, from his position on top of the Lightning and swallows at the expression on his face. The Mist has a predatory, pleased look, and now he was so deep in his Flames, he could see the Mist construct that was pleasuring the older teen. Given how rarely he'd seen Kyoya submit to any of them - the Mist definitely preferred being buried cock deep in Shoichi or Tsuna to being taken - if he was going to get to fuck the lethal Cloudy Mist or was going to be fucked by him. Or both, given doppelgängers and all the possibilities therein was impossible to tell.

"Deal with our Storm, Hayato-kun, and then perhaps we'll discuss how _we_ play with each other." The Mist purrs, and then there's Ryohei over him, leaning down to steal a kiss from him, and then he’s being lifted clear of Takeshi.

"You’ve EXTREMELY worn everyone else out, Hayato. Sho-chan is still sleeping off the healing, too, so you can’t play with him yet." The Storm feels almost subdued. "It EXTREMELY took a lot out of me; can we EXTREMELY suck rather than fuck?" He nods, amused by the Storm's odd behaviour and his request. "Let me EXTREMELY talk you through _deflating_ your cock. Because it's rather EXTREME for either my throat or ass right now." He looked down and realised just how big his cock had gotten. It was almost as thick as his _thigh_. "Yes, Takeshi was EXTREMELY enjoying that. You'll have to EXTREMELY practise until you can control that."

He laughs, half bemused. "I'm all ears, Ryohei. This is just a little bit EXTREME. Takeshi really is a Mist User at heart isn't he, even though he's only a tertiary Mist." Actually following the boxer’s instructions to reverse the Cloud inflation of his cock was remarkably simple, but required a fine control of Storm Flames. Which was exceedingly tricky while aroused. "If I didn't have a Storm Secondary, how would I?"

"It just EXTREMELY takes time. And Takeshi would have been EXTREMELY willing to help you with it, but he would also be EXTREMELY tired by the time you deflated. Likewise most other things will just wear off, but an EXTREMELY carefully application of Storm Flames can solve a lot of EXTREMELY weird Flame accidents." It's the most words he's heard from the Storm in one go. His cock is a more normal size now, and he pulls Ryohei down to where the two of them can suck on each other’s cocks. His balls are still inflamed with Cloud Flames though and he’s sure Ryohei has to know that. A couple of memories surface while he’s working his way down the Storm’s cock, and the muscle memories that come with them help him actually deep throat Ryohei's cock. The two of them compete to see who can bring the other off first, and he has to concentrate on not allowing his Flames to inflate his cock again lest he suffocate the Storm. They end up cumming almost simultaneously, and Ryohei manages to swallow most of his cum before he has to pull off his cock coughing. The Storm ends up visibly swollen, his belly distended with his cum, and his white hair _soaked_ with it. "I EXTREMELY have cum everywhere."

Not that Ryohei looks unhappy with his state, and he can feel him gathering his Storm Flames to do something about the mess, but Kyoya's Mist Flames are curling around him, and reality is rippling around the two of them, and the two of them are on their own in a dark space. The be-tentacled construct that had been playing with Kyoya out of the 'sight' of the others, materialised in it’s full Mist-Flame glory moments after they did. (It explained so much about Takeshi's distraction sometimes though, if their Mist was regularly being groped by his own tentacle monster in his line of sight.)

"You're a _very_ strong Cloud, Hayato. Strong enough that we'll have to discuss precautions for you to take with respect to the Man with the Iron Hat, but for now -" Kyoya’s construct has him in it's tentacles, before he can do or say _anything_ , and Kyoya has a wicked smile on his lips, "- we're going to have a little fun." There are tentacles around his wrists, and ankles, and waist and throat, and one that steadies his cock and another covering his mouth. "Don't even try and control your Flames, Hayato. We can't figure out how to train them if we don't see their 'base' choices." He swallows and the tentacle around his throat tightens gradually. Kyoya straddles his bound form, and then the Mist is sliding down his cock, and he can't move a muscle. "You have two choices Hayato; either you release that death-grip you currently have on your Flames, or I provoke them until they _escape_ your control and try to finish off the ‘threat’. Not that they can; we're two Guardians under the same Sky."

The tentacle tightens further and he does release his grip on his Flames. His cock and his balls swell with Cloud Flames; his skin tingles, and his sensitivity ramps up, and Kyoya purrs in response to the stretch of his ass. The sheath surrounding his cock spasms endlessly and rhythmically as Sun Flames bleed into Kyoya from him; a small tentacle around the base of his cock is tightens enough to stop him from cumming, and his balls and cock keep swelling, and Kyoya keeps purring appreciatively. When the tentacles lift Kyoya off him this time - the Mist is tight and slick and hot, and incredibly elastic - his cock is enormous, perhaps even larger than it had been when Takeshi had passed out under him, and was visibly growing even as the Mist was forced back down onto it by his construct. "That’s very, very good, Hayato-kun." The tentacles release him, and suddenly Kyoya’s beneath him, the one held down, and he’s the one that’s forcing his oversized cock into the Mist’s ass, his cock visibly distorting the Mist's body and Kyoya’s moaning in pleasure, hips bucking and his muscles clenching tight around his cock. "You can cum, Hayato."

He does, his fingers wrapped tightly around Kyoya's hips, holding him in place, and Kyoya’s belly bulges, and swells with the amount of cum that had been churning in his balls, and the Mist construction fades back out again when Kyoya loses consciousness; he suspects that was a deliberate condition, given some of the things he'd read in the journal he'd been given. Tsuna's sat up, waiting for him when the Mist dissipates; he's squirming slightly on the large plug he’d inserted earlier. "I _told_ you that you were stronger than you thought, Hayato-kun. Now, sweetheart, we should sleep some more, and then there can be more sex. Or lab time with Shoichi, because I suspect you're going to go all sorts of sparky once we have you fed and in an appropriate space." He’s pulled down onto the bed, between his Sky and the limp, unconscious and very wrecked Takeshi. The Lightning is only mostly unconscious though, because the moment he lays down, Takeshi turns into a very cuddly octopus. Tsuna laughs, and then tucks himself in under his chin, and radiates a desire to sleep at him. “There will be sleep and food before anymore sex or science, Hayato. And _I_ vote for sleep first. And you’re _really_ good to sleep on.”


	21. Chapter 21

He wakes up again with Tsuna still tucked up against him, head under his chin, though Takeshi is no longer plastered to him. He reaches out carefully with his _very_ volatile Cloud Flames, and finds the Lightning downstairs being double-teamed by their Storm and a doppelgänger of the Storm. Given Takeshi and Ryohei’s respective kinks, that'll keep them both occupied for a good portion of the day, which he suspects was the intention. He's distracted by picturing Takeshi overwhelmed; enough so that Kyoya deciding to drag him into another Mist territory comes as a surprise. Back into the grip of Kyoya's pet tentacle construct, and the Mist's hands, as well.

He's tied up in the construct’s tentacles, legs spread wide, and Kyoya between his legs, probing at his body, at the illusionary passage he'd created days ago. Fingers slid into the space, even as a tentacle slides into his ass, and another wraps around his cock, squeezing it gently and rhythmically, and holding it out of the Mist's way. Then there's a tongue, slick and hot and flexible and far too long for human standard, and he squirms as the Mist licks him out; the tentacle in his ass pulse and he wriggles, and Kyoya chuckles, sending vibrations through his entire abdomen. The Mist Flames holding him open fade, slowly, until the prefect is laving the sensitive skin behind his balls instead of fucking him with his tongue.

Kyoya raises his head, and he whines at the loss of the stimulation. "Tasty, Hayato-kun. We'll have to do that again." The tentacle construct releases him. He pounces the moment it does, and the Mist lets him, laughing as he's borne to the ground by him. He's torn between riding Kyoya's cock and fucking the Mist, but Kyoya makes his decision for him, pressing back and taking his cock _easily_ , his body slick and prepared already. The Mist is incredibly tight and purrs with pleasure and he starts to lose control of his Flames again. They bleed into his cock, and his central nervous system radically increasing his sensitivity and he also feels them bleed into Kyoya beneath him. The Mist wraps his arms around his neck and arches into his thrusts, taking the rapid increase in the size of his cock easily. He whimpers and cums, but with the increase in both sensitivity _and_ need that the out-of-control Cloud Flames produce, he’s still hard.

"Practise will help keep things under control. That and exhausting yourself regularly. Sex is good for that, but it’s not the only way to do it; Tsuna grows most of our fruit and a few more esoteric things. I make things. Sho-chan performs minor miracles at the hospital and thinks I don't know about them." Kyoya keep rocking up and onto his cock, keeps taking the increase in size until the Mist's abdomen is stretched tight and thin over his cock, and then there's another hand on his Flames calming and coaxing them down. Helping him to reign in the possessiveness that was inflaming his Cloud.

"Kyoya." He whines as his cock deflates, the Mist tightening around him, to keep him _just_ as stimulated.

"You'll damage one of the others if you don't figure out control by yourself, Hayato-kun." The Mist rolled his hips again, and then clenched tight around his cock before he flipped the two of them over, only to ride him _aggressively_. "It's a fun trick though, one that _everyone_ will appreciate when you're in control of it." Kyoya dragged another orgasm from him, and then dropped them _both_ back into 'real' space, next to their shared Sky. The Mist eased himself off his still hard and engorged cock, and then Tsuna was settling onto his cock in their Mist's place.

"Tsuna -"

"Just as robust as Kyoya-kun, and almost as Misty. But, Hayato-kun, I trust you not to hurt me, sweetheart." Tsuna rides him slowly, and he does lose his control twice but manages to get it back, even when his Sky _teases_ him. It's a slow ride, but an aggressive one, finger nails raking down his chest and his Sky demanding _everything_ he had. "Perfect, Hayato-kun. You're perfect." He came again, and finally softened, slipping out of his Sky's ass with a gush of fluids, also a product of his fluctuating control over his Cloud Flames, and his Sky whined at the loss.

Tsuna flops down beside him. "Love you, Tsu-kun." He's feeling soft and warm and affectionate, and the feel of his Sky's Flames wrapped tightly around his newly liberated Flames has him half intoxicated.

"Adore you, too, Hayato. Now go and rampage in our labs; want to see what happens when you spark with _all_ your Flames. And Sho-chan's waiting for you down there, sweetheart. He was annoyed we didn't wake him up earlier." Sky Flames flickered over the bed, burning their combined fluids off the bedding. "I'm going to take another nap; I’m still recovering from healing you. Go cause chaos."

He laughs, and tucks his fast asleep Sky back under the covers, and finds a pair of loose pants to pull on before wandering downstairs. There was breakfast waiting for him, and he picked up a few of the pastries, and then went hunting for the laboratories that his Sky had been hinting at. They were well concealed, but the incredibly self-satisfied feeling of Shoichi's Sun Flames guided him directly to the trio of rooms. And okay, Sho-chan in his white coat was very, very sexy, especially with his glasses on and concentrating on something.

And cackling softly, and he was poking at something that looked a lot like the shinai that Takeshi has been wielding earlier in the week. The Sun Flames that he's bathing the shinai in have it transforming, flickering backwards and forwards between it's two forms, and he barely manages to bear the Sun to the floor before there was a flare of Mist Flames. There'd been some sort of flicker, something that gave away that something spectacular was about to happen and Shoichi is deliciously warm and squirmy underneath him even as the Flame Ghost manifests in front of the two of them. It looks like Asari Ugetsu - though he’s not wearing the same clothes as he did in any of the paintings of the FIrst Generation that he’d seen - and he's thoroughly confused and very aroused.

Sunshine warm, and the Flame Ghost snorts in amusement at their tangle of limbs. "All you needed to do, young Sun, if you wanted me to manifest, was to ask me. Preferably in a Flame rich environment, and with my sword's current wielder present. And I do want to meet young Takeshi properly; he's the very first Lightning my line has ever thrown, and that alone makes him _intriguing_." He and Shoichi untangle themselves, though not before he's discovered that the Sun is only wearing a pair of boxers beneath his white coat. "What were you trying to do, young Sun?"

"Make something for my Sky, sir." Shoichi straightens his white coat slightly, and that’s it’s own sort of tease.

"Ah. Young Tsuna, Giotto's boy?" Shoichi nods, and perhaps it really is Asari; he looks a lot like Takeshi, but is definitely Rainy by feel. "And you must be from G's line, young Cloud. You definitely have his curiosity."

He bit off a squeak at being addressed directly by a Flame Ghost - both because he’s an _actual_ UMA, _and_ apparently a member of the First Generation - and steps up behind Shoichi, allowing their Sun to feel his arousal - which Shoichi wriggles back against, the little tease - and their antics make the Flame Ghost laugh. "It’s good to see you all so comfortable; it took us settling down here in Japan to get Giotto to relax enough to enjoy his Harmony and his Court. He was far too uptight in Italy." He wondered, briefly if Lightning could harden a Flame Ghost into coherence; that could be an experiment for another time, and one that Takeshi would probably appreciate a _lot_. "Anyway. If you're trying to make your Sky his own weapon, hmm. Are you trying to replicate Giotto for the Italian idiots, or differentiate Tsuna from him?"

"Given that he has no intention of being the Decimo, _not_ gloves." The Flame Ghost looks amused at the vehemence in Shoichi's voice. He, on the other hand, is half tempted to push up Shoichi’s white coat and pull down his boxers because Shoichi half way on the war path was ridiculously tempting, and he _wanted_. "I was _thinking_ tessen. Which is why I was trying to figure out what let Shigure Kintoki transform."

"Oh that's simple, young Sun. You've already figured it out." The Flame Ghost's smile reminds him of Takeshi's two nights ago, just before he was pounced on by the Lightning and his doppelgänger. "Now. Don't poke me unless you have my Takeshi here, or a way for me to join in, young Sun. And enjoy your Cloud; I think he's certainly about to enjoy you." The Flame Ghost vanishes back into the shinai, and he takes the opportunity presented. Not that Shoichi complains about his boxers being pushed down over his hips, or his white-coat up, and a cock unceremoniously thrust into his rear. The Sun positively purrs in pleasure at being bent over and taken.

"Hayato-kun." His name is moaned by the Sun, whose body is clenched almost painfully tight around his cock. Shoichi's hands are wrapped around the bamboo blade of the shinai, and he wonders what feedback the Flame Ghost is getting from the way Shoichi’s Flames are ebbing and flowing over the blade. "Fuck, Hayato-kun. You're bleeding Cloud Flames into me, and shit. Oh fuck. Hayato -" Shoichi's head was down between his arms, the blush reaching from the place where he was penetrating the little Sun, all the way up to his hairline, and he was tensing and flexing around him, his back arched and fingers clawed. “So fucking sensitive.”

"Too much, Sho-chan?" The Sun makes an incoherent sound, and attempts to impale himself even more thoroughly. He holds still and allows Shoichi to catch his breath, wanting to be sure it wasn’t too much for the little redhead.

"Oh, fuck no, Hayato. Can take much, much more. Gonna have to demonstrate that. But for now, more, please?" Shoichi's voice wheedles, begs, and he allows his iron control to slip until the Sun is whimpering and squirming, and making all sorts of interesting noises, and then the traces of Sun Flames normally present in Shoichi's body were Propagated to a tipping point where all the muscles surrounding his cock were forced to Activate, and he was being intensely milked by the redheaded Sun's body.

His cock is about half as big again as it had been, when he eases it free of Shoichi's body, and it takes a certain amount of focus to make it deflate. Especially with the distracting way his propagated fluids leak from the small Sun's ass, and it’s open, inviting state. But before he can be tempted to take Shoichi again, the spark stirring in his Flames _consumes_ him, and he’s moving through the lab on instinct, plucking items from drawers and carrying it all over to one of the far benches. . There's a bitten off laugh from behind him, and flaring Sun Flames; he assumes Shoichi has a way to clean up with them, and he lets his subconscious have full control.

Which is even weirder in the lab than it is in bed. He surfaces every so often to find that Shoichi's watching him with an appreciative, amused smile on his lips, and _something_ taking shape under his hands. The Sun passes him tools, and leaves him to it, working on his own research in another corner of the laboratory. He bites his lip and yanks himself up, out of the spark-y state by force of will when he realises he's reached the point of cackling softly. Kyoya's there, though when he comes up that time. "We'll catch you before you go too far, Hayato-kun."

The objects under his hands are surprisingly simple for something that's had him consumed for hours, and definitely - when he slips them onto his hand - not something he's designed for himself. His hands are too fine boned, too much a pianist's to fit them properly; he slips them over his knuckles anyway, and probes them with his own Flames by turns, trying to figure out _exactly_ which of the ideas he'd been sitting on that he'd incorporated into the set of brass knuckles in front of him. His Sun and Storm both get reactions, and he raises a mental eyebrow. He'll have to get Ryohei to test them out thoroughly, but that's an unholy combination he's come up with. Disintegration _and_ Activation? That could get _very_ explosive. "We've got a testing chamber, Hayato-kun, if you want to try them out. You do need to exhaust _all_ your Flames, after all; you've done an excellent job on your Cloud and your Lightning, but the other three need work, too."

Kyoya shows him through into the test area, and conjures him a concrete block. He punches it, a trickle of Sun and a _lot_ of Storm seeping into the brass knuckles, and he's bemused when the block disintegrates. "Are you sure I should give these to Ryohei, Kyoya? He's already pretty EXTREME." The Mist's answer is to pin him to the wall, the knuckles still on his fists, and then kiss him, all teeth and aggression, and he's reminded of the admission from both Tsuna and Kyoya that they both _adored_ spark mode, and by the way Kyoya was molesting him, their Mist certainly hadn't been joking. Not that he thought they had, but even for their Mist this was a level of Cloudy aggression above and beyond that which he's seen from the older teen so far.

His pants are gone, and he's scrabbling up the wall, a large cock pressing insistently at the site of the opening the Mist keeps crafting, and the pressure there _aches_. "I think Ryohei with those will be _fun_ to spar with." Kyoya's mad, but it's a delightful form of insanity, one that he’s all too familiar with from the other named hitman around his age that he knew in Italy. His flesh starts to part around the Mist's cock, and without the distraction of other sensations, that is a truly bizarre feeling. But one he could grow used to, especially when their Mist decides that he can multi-task with his Flames. Or at least that was what he assumed Kyoya was doing, given that there was something probing at his ass, and it was slick and slippery and felt like the Mist.

"Kyoya -" He claws at the Mist's shoulders, rides his cock and his Flames, enjoys the way his body clenches and feels around the double intrusion, the viciousness of the thrusts and the way Kyoya was filling his body fuller and fuller, the unrepentant pressure against his prostate and against the matching spot in Kyoya’s creation.

"I envy our Sky, Hayato-kun. I envy him the sight of you round with a child." He shudders, clenching around the intruders repeatedly. Convulsively, until his head smacks back against the wall and he's not sure whether to curse the Mist out, or beg for more. "But that won't be possible for a number of years, sweetheart. So I'll have to settle for cum inflation, and making you look that way. You're not the only Cloud in this Sky." That's the only warning he gets before his belly starts to swell, endless pulses of fluids that fill him so full that he can taste the Mist’s cum in the back of his throat. He's as large as the illusionary version of himself that Tsuna showed him, and he should leak when the Mist finally withdraws, but there's Mist Flames keeping him plugged and fuck that’s a weird feeling - especially with the way it shifts his centre of gravity, and the fact the extra mass is fluid. But it gives him a wicked idea, and given that Kyoya didn’t _ask_ first, he can’t object to being his experimental subject _too_ much.

He faked a stumble and their Mist catches him, and he allows the one flame he's yet to even use that morning to surge in response, and Kyoya tumbles down into Tranquility induced unconsciousness. He has to concentrate to pick the Mist up, with his new belly in the way, but a touch of Cloud allows him to lift the older teen up, and carry him back through to the main lab. Shoichi’s expression when he sees him waddle in with Kyoya over his shoulder says _everything_. As does the way the Sun’s lips then curl into something that could only be called a smile because it wasn’t on a shark.

**Author's Note:**

> But First a Mist is now my longest KHR fic at over 35K, and my second longest fic _ever_ o.O

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collection] Tsuna Scenes from "But First, a Mist"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727786) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)
  * [[Collection] Shouichi Scenes from "But First, a Mist"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848851) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
